Mon champion
by Ficandbones
Summary: Pour résumé ma fic, je ne dirais que : Un fils, un cancer, un meurtre, une fille abandonnée, une adoption, une naissance, un mariage, un accident,...
1. Ce petit bonhomme

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Oui, une revenante. Vous allez m'en vouloir, ce n'est pas pour continuer l'autre fic, mais j'ai juste envie de partager une épreuve que j'ai surmonter il n'y a pas très longtemps.**_

_**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.**_

_**Enfin, j'espère qu'une personne avec qui je parle tout les jours sera contente de mon retour :D**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

* * *

On se rappelle souvent des mauvaises choses de la vie, qui se rappelle des plus belles choses de la vie ? En tout cas, pas moi ! Je me rappelle encore ce jour où ma vie à basculer, de la vie en rose que j'avais à la vie en noir que je vis en ce moment. Pourtant cette journée promettait d'être superbe, j'avais enfin pu avouer le secret que j'avais depuis quelques temps à mon partenaire. Je sais, c'est un peu bizarre d'avouer huit ans après le début de notre partenariat une chose aussi lourde. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas lui dire avant. Lui qui me croyait froide, distante,... il fût tout de suite choqué d'apprendre la nouvelle. Une heure plus tard, ce fût à moi d'affronter une terrible nouvelle. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, ce petit bonhomme, mon fils, avait un cancer...

* * *

_**Voilà... j'espère que ça vous à plu et que je n'ai pas perdu la main. Que j'aurais les lectrices et lecteurs que j'avais avant.**_

_**Maintenant, je vous doit quand même des excuses et des explications donc les voici : Je suis vraiment désolée, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis... ma dernière publication, j'ai passé mon bac pro (que j'ai eu avec mention AB), je ne pensais pas non plus que mon BTS me prendrais autant de temps. Je vais pas non plus dire que c'est la faute du BTS. Je lis beaucoup en ce moment je suis tombée sous le charme des romans d'Harlan Coben que je dévore, j'espère même le voir le 15 novembre.**_

_**Enfin et c'est le pourquoi de ma fic, juste avant les résultats du bac nous avons apprit que mon filleul avait un cancer... mais il va mieux, beaucoup mieux, car nous avons fallut le perdre...**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je vais mettre la première partie, mais d'ici 10 jours. Je vous promets pas non plus de faire une longue première partie.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu.**_


	2. La victime venait d'avoir un bébé

**Bonsoir, voilà la première partie de ma fic. Bien que petite, elle met en place la fic, cette première partie arrive avec un peu d'avance et j'espère que ça vous satisfait :)**

_SoleaLuna : Merci !**  
**_

_July-B0nes : Oui, c'est très difficile surtout quand tu es loin de lui...**  
**_

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Il y a maintenant un mois, nous étions occupés de travailler sur un corps trouvé dans une décharge publique. Le corps d'une jeune fille d'à peu près dix-huit ans, Angéla nous avait confirmé l'identité de la victime. Elle s'appelait Samantha Dely. Après plusieurs heures passées devant le cadavre de cette jeune fille j'avais convenue qu'elle était morte noyée et qu'elle avait des blessures défensives. Hodgins avait convenu qu'elle était morte il y a quelques heures. Maintenant, je devais voir mon coéquipier pour lui donner mes constatations et voir s'il en savait plus sur la victime. Booth était installé sur le canapé de mon bureau, quand j"étais entrée il s'était levé. Je pris la parole :

« La victime est morte noyée.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre ?

- A part des blessures défensives, non. »

Au même moment, mon interne arriva. Il s'agissait de Vincent, il était entré dans mon bureau sans prendre le temps de frapper :

« Docteur Brennan, la victime venait d'avoir un bébé.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui, docteur Brennan, elle venait tout juste d'accoucher.

- Vous pensez tout de même pas qu'on lui a arraché le bébé ? Demanda Booth qui n'avait pas parlé depuis l'arrivé de mon interne. »

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions devant la maison où la jeune fille habitait seule. Booth m'avait expliqué que son père était morte il y a quelques années d'une longue maladie et que sa mère était tout juste morte d'un terrible accident de voiture qui n'avait blessé que légèrement la victime.

La maison était spacieux et bien entretenue malgré le jeune âge de notre victime. Nous avons décidé avec Booth qu'il serait mieux de commencer par la chambre. La pièce était joliment décorée, avec des couleurs claires et de jolies petits meubles blancs crèmes. Nous avons commencé par chercher des informations sur la victime et sur sa grossesse. Si elle était au courant ou tout autre chose.

Après quelques instants de recherche, j'avais décidé de regarder sous le lit. Sous ce dernier il y avait une grande boîte blanche avec des papillons noirs. Je l'avais posé sur le lit et j'avais entrepris de regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il y avait d'abord, un petit cahier sûrement son Journal intime. Je l'avais ouvert pour découvrir qu'elle était méticuleuse. Il y avait écrit sur chaque page une date, avec une très belle écriture. J'avais commencé à lire. J'étais arrivée au mois de mars quand Booth s'était assit à côté de moi. D'un seul coup j'avais regardé Booth, j'avais compris qu'il me questionnait du regard donc je lui lu se qu'il y avait écrit, ce passage, nous apprenait quelques petites choses sur elle et son enfant :

_« 15 mars 2012 : Aujourd'hui, je viens d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte. Je pensais d'abord avorté, mais qui serais-je si je le ferais ? J'ai toujours été contre l'avortement ce serait vraiment aller au contraire de mes pensées si je le faisais. Et puis, quand j'ai été faire l'échographie quelques heures plus tard, le docteur m'a informé que j'étais enceinte de six mois, j'étais sous le choque. Le médecin m'a expliqué que j'avais fais un déni. Mais bon... je pense que je vais réussir. Bien qu'il n'aura pas de père. Mon Dieu, Pierre pourquoi t'es-tu suicidé ? J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, vraiment ! J'ai rendez-vous dans une semaine pour en savoir plus... »_

J'avais décidé de tourner les pages jusqu'au 22 mars pour en savoir un peu plus :

_« 22 mars 2012 : Ça y est ! Je viens de rentrer de l'hôpital, c'est une petite fille. Je suis trop contente, j'ai déjà l'idée pour son prénom : Aimée. J'ai hâte qu'elle arrive pour la serrer dans mes bras... »_

Booth me regarda, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Moi non plus. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir ce bébé...

« Bones... où est ce bébé ? Vous pensez que c'est le tueur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Allons voir la salle de bain. »

Nous sommes entrés dans la salle de bain. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux nous laissa bouche bée...

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Laissez-moi une review pour que je puisse savoir votre avis, si je dois continuer ma fic ou non. J'espère aussi que plus de deux personnes m'en laissera une...**

**La suite, dimanche ou lundi prochain.**


	3. Gabriel n'est qu'une conséquence

_**Hello !**_

_**Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je poste en avance ! Je tien à préciser que les chapitres seraient tous d'une taille assez petit comme vous pouvez le remarquer avec la première et celle-ci. D'une part parce que je n'est pas toujours le temps d'écrire et je préfère vous en proposer une courte que pas du tout pendant un moment et d'autre part, je reste toujours sadique en arrêtant aux moments les plus alléchants.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier SoleaLuna et July-B0nes pour leur nouvelle review et enfin les deux nouvelles Belle-Cuddy et Low-BB, MERCI de vous manifestez ça me fait très plaisir !**_

_**SoleaLuna : Tu veux pas que je te donne mon document directement ? Nan mais ! un peu de suspense te feras que tu bien. Nah !**_

_**July-B0nes : Pour le moment je compte bien la finir. Merci de me suivre !**_

_**Belle-Cuddy : J'ai tout les droits, c'est ma fic, mdr. Rhô bah je vais te dire, à la fin de cette partie tu vas encore une fois m'en vouloir.**_

_**Low-BB : Merci.**_

* * *

Samantha, notre victime avait accouché seule chez elle. On pouvait encore voir tout ce à quoi on peut s'attendre en accouchant chez soit.

« Bones elle a accouché chez elle ! M'avait dit Booth interloqué.

- On dirait bien, mais où est le bébé ?

- Le tueur ?

- Peut-être. »

Nous avons continué de rechercher des indices, Booth avait appelé des renforts pour en savoir un peu plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais reçu un appel, l'appel qui allait changer ma vie.

« Docteur Brennan ? C'est la nounou de Gabriel, il est vraiment malade.

- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Je m'étais retournée vers Booth. Il était occupé de parler avec un technicien du FBI, quand il avait croisé mon regard il avait remarqué que je n'allais pas bien. Il avait arrêté de parler avec le technicien et il s'était approché de moi.

« Bones ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ramenez-moi chez moi Booth. »

Il n'avait pas discuté ni posé de questions, il avait compris que je n'avais pas envie de parler. Nous sommes arrivés une demi heure plus tard chez moi. Nous n'avons pas parlé durant le trajet. J'avais remarqué qu'il voulait me poser des questions mais il avait évité. Nous sommes arrivé en bas de mon immeuble, j'avais décidé que c'était le moment de lui avouer.

« Booth, je n'ai pas tout à fait été sincère avec vous. Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Je pense qu'après ça vous allez m'en vouloir mais, moi je ne vous en voudrais pas car ça fait huit ans que je vous cache et que...

- Bones calmez-vous, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, même si ce que vous avez à me dire et apparemment grave. Dîtes-le moi, c'est tout.

- Je... j'ai un fils. »

J'avais remarqué que la nouvelle que je venais de lui annoncer lui pesé beaucoup, mais il essayait de paraître normal.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir caché son existence, mais...

- Vous m'expliquerez plus tard Bones. Si nous sommes là, que vous avouez votre lourd secret c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et c'est raison doit être grave donc les excuses comme les explications, je peux encore attendre.

- Merci Booth. »

Une demi heure plus tard, nous étions dans la salle d'attente. Cela faisait déjà quinze minutes que nous étions assis sans rien dire. Il était temps que j'avoue à Booth les raisons qui m'avais poussé à cacher mon fils.

« Vous pouvez me poser des questions, Booth.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Il a huit ans et demi, je l'ai eu six mois avant notre première enquête.

- Racontez-moi...

- Je... le père de Gabriel, n'est pas un homme convenable, il est en prison maintenant et oui, moi le docteur Brennan a eu un enfant d'un prisonnier. Il a tué deux jeunes femmes sous mes propres yeux Booth, sous mes yeux -les larmes commençait à monter à mes yeux- Ces deux jeune femmes ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, elle ne voulait pas et ça leur à couté leur vie. Je n'ai pas eu le choix Booth, croyez-moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je voulais rester en vie, donc je... j'ai couché avec lui et Gabriel est arrivé. J'ai dû aller au procès, il était long et difficile pendant quatre longs mois j'ai dû affronter le regard de personne qui devait se demander pourquoi je n'avortais pas, ils se demandaient pourquoi je venais témoigné contre lui alors que je garde son bébé, le bébé de mon violeur. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu avorter mais à quoi bon ? Gabriel n'est qu'une conséquence, j'ai voulue rester en vie, j'ai couché avec lui, donc je devais garder ce bébé, et je suis heureuse qu'il soit là, avec moi. J'ai obtenue du tribunal que Ben, le père de Gabriel, enfin son géniteur car il ne sera jamais son père. Qu'il ne puisse ne jamais le voir. Je sais, c'est vraiment égoïste de ma part, mais je ne pouvais pas et je ne voulais pas. Bien que je suis contre la peine de mort, il aura le droit à l'injection cette semaine.

- Bones, vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, c'est tout à fait normal. Vous êtes forte, vous avez affronté votre violeur malgré les reproches que vous avez dû affronter et ça je ne vous en blâmerez jamais Bones, jamais. »

Il m'avait prit dans ses bras, j'étais bien. Le médecin arriva, je voyais à son visage qu'il n'allait pas apporter une bonne nouvelle. Je m'étais levée, Booth avait fait de même. Le médecin s'était arrêté près de nous.

« Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles à vous apporter. Votre fils à... un cancer au poumon, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je m'étais écroulé sur ma chaise. Booth avait répondu au médecin, je n'avais pas comprit ce qu'il avait dit mais, qu'importe, mon fils avait un... cancer.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_**Verdict ?**_

_**J'ai écris le chapitre suivant, il sera mit en fin de semaine entre vendredi et dimanche. Je verrai, si j'ai une nouvelles personnes qui poste une review (donc 5 personnes différente), je vous la poste vendredi !**_

_**Bon, je vais écrire la suite ! Parce que demain c'est Bones et je sais pas si je vais écrire.**_


	4. Je veux trouver le bébé

**_Bonjour ! _**

**_J'ai encore mieux pour vous, je poste mercredi et au lieu de vendredi : Jeudi ! C'est encore mieux nan ? Sinon, je m'en vais ?_**

**_Bon ça ne sera pas comme ça tout le temps, j'ai pris de l'avance et puis... je suis tellement contente..._**

**_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review :_**

**_SoleaLuna : Tu te trompes Luna, ça va de mieux en mieux..._**

**_Belle-Cuddy : Je suis peut-être sadique mais, une sadique gentille, non ?_**

**_TempBrennan : Et c'est que maintenant que tu viens te manifester ? Quelle honte !_**

**_July-B0nes : Oui, Booth sera là pour eux. Merci à toi d'être là pour me lire :)._**

**_J'ai perdu Low-BB ? Non... ça doit être parce que je poste deux jours d'affilé *se réconforte*._**

* * *

Booth s'était assit à côté de moi et il m'avait prit dans ses bras.

« Bones... ça va allait, vous savez mieux que personne que les cancers se guérissent.

- Je sais aussi que les cancers tuent Booth.

- Bones...

- Booth je voudrais que vous ne dîtes rien aux autres.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Vous avez besoin de l'aide, l'aide de vos amis Bones.

- Non Booth, j'ai besoin de rester seule. Seule avec mon fils. »

Un silence s'était installé entre Booth et moi-même, je ne savais pas comment ça allait finir, je ne savais pas comment prendre la chose. J'avais tellement envie que mon fils soit en bonne santé, après tout je n'avais jamais fumée ni bu pendant ma grossesse, je n'avais vraiment pas comprit comment il avait attrapé cette saloperie. Mes années d'études s'était effacé devant mon désespoir. J'allais peut-être perdre mon fils... J'étais concentrée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que le médecin était de retour.

« Nous avons décidé de mettre votre fils dans un coma artificiel pour éviter qu'il ne souffre et qu'il se repose. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez tout de même aller le voir dans sa chambre. Il est dans la chambre 454. »

Le médecin était parti. J'étais restée planté là, sans savoir quoi faire.

« Allez le voir Tempérance.

- Venez avec moi Booth, s'il vous plaît. »

Une demi heure plus tard, nous étions encore dans la chambre. J'étais assise à côté du lit de Gabriel et je lui donnais la main. Booth était à côté de moi, il était silencieux.

« Il faut qu'on trouve le bébé.

- Quoi ? Bones non, vous devez être auprès de votre fils. Je vais appeler le FBI pour que d'autres agents s'occupent du bébé.

- Non Booth, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je veux trouver le bébé. »

J'avais décidé de trouver le bébé et je le ferais.

A onze heure, j'étais dans mon bureau, j'avais sortie une carte et je m'étais assise par terre. J'avais fermé à clef ma porte pour que personne ne viennent m'embêter pendant mes recherches. J'avais déterminé que notre victime était morte une ou deux heures après avoir accouché. Donc le bébé ne pouvait pas être loin. Il fallait d'abord, que je trouve les lieux qui était proche de la décharge. J'étais concentrée dans ma carte, je n'avais pas remarqué que Booth tapé à ma porte. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'au moment où Booth m'appela sur mon portable. Je lui avais ouvert la porte et j'étais partie m'installer au même endroit qu'il y a quelques secondes.

« Je viens vous dire que notre enquête est terminée Bones.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Vous avez retrouvé le bébé ?

- Non, le meurtrier, qui n'est autre que le nouveau copain de la victime l'a tué parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire adopter le bébé, car il n'en voulait pas. Samantha voulait garder le bébé.

- Il est où le bébé ?

- Il jure que quand il a vue notre victime elle avait déjà accouché et qu'elle n'avait pas avec elle le bébé.

- Booth, il faut qu'on cherche le bébé, il n'a que quelques heures. Il est dehors qui sait il est peut-être nu et mort de froid. »

J'étais déterminé à trouver le bébé, je n'avais attendu aucunes réponse de Booth, j'avais pris ma carte avec mes croix où il était susceptible que la victime est déposé son enfant. Il était temps que quelqu'un se préoccupe de ce nouveau-né. J'avais pris les clefs de ma voiture et j'étais partie.

J'avais commencé par faire les coins les moins fréquentables de Washington DC. J'avais ma petite idée, je pensais que Samantha devait se douter que son copain allait faire du mal à son bébé donc elle avait décidé de cacher son bébé pour qu'il ne lui fasse rien et que quand elle aurait finit avec, elle irait chercher son bébé après avoir parlé avec son copain. C'est ce que j'avais conclus et je ne me trompais pas. Booth m'avait rejoint une demi heure plus tard. Après deux heures de recherches nous avions enfin trouvé le bébé.

* * *

_**Alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**J'ai posté autant en avance car j'ai été faire ma première dédicace et je suis SO HAPPY ! Si vous aimez lire, je vous conseille les livres d'Harlan Coben, commencez par la série Myron Bolitar, elle vaut vraiment le détour. **_

_**Tant que je suis encore dans mes conseils de mes romans, je vous conseille la série Sérum. **_

_**J'ai fais découvrir ces deux séries de romans à deux personnes et elles adorent...**_

_**Je ne mettrais pas de suite demain, bien que j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avances. Il va quand même falloir attendre quelques jours, au plus tard dimanche :-D.**_

_**Bonne soirée.**_


	5. Elle a un problème au coeur

_**¡ hola !  
**_

_**J'ai lâché mon livre pour vous mettre la suite, je suis gentille hein :).  
**_

_**J'ai décidé de changer tout mes titres, maintenant c'est une phrase de ma fic qui est plus ou moins importante, regardez.  
**_

_**Je tien à remercier pour leur review SoleaLuna & July-B0nes, oui que deux personnes, ma fic est pas bien ? Si c'est le cas, je peux la raccourcir. Si vous aimez manifestez-vous sinon je pense que je vais réduire la fic.  
**_

_**SoleaLuna : Non, ça ne marche pas, essaie ceux de chien battu !  
**_

_**July-B0nes : La réponse dans deux chapitres -il me semble- pour le bébé. Oui, elle passera plus de temps avec Gabriel &... *chuuuuuut*  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Je me suis approchée du bébé, je ne savais pas s'il était ou non avis, j'avais vraiment peur. C'est vrai, je travail tous les jours avec des cadavres mais, vous feriez-vous à l'idée de voir un nouveau-né mort à ma place ? Je ne pense pas, à moins que... Je me devais de rester positive après tout, nous sommes en plein mois de juin, il faisait une température agréable : ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Le bébé pouvait tout à fait être encore en vie après tout il n'a pas dû rester trop longtemps dehors. Oui, j'avais essayé de me rassurer en me rapprochant du petit « paquet » blanc. J'avais regardé Booth, je lui avais fais comprendre que c'était à moi d'aller voir, que je voulais le faire. Il m'avait comprit avec un simple regard, cela m'étonnera toujours qu'il me comprenne avec seulement un regard. Il était resté en retrait. Et intérieurement je l'en remercier. Je m'approchais de plus en plus, j'étais stressée mais je devais me dépêcher parce qu'il était peut-être encore vivant occupé de mourir à petit feu. J'étais arrivée deux secondes plus tard, j'avais prit le bébé dans mes bras. J'avais retirer le lange qui était sur sa tête. Puis je l'avais complétement enlevé pour voir si le bébé respirait encore. J'ai regardé Booth :

« Elle respire ! Elle est en vie Booth, elle est en vie ! »

J'étais tellement heureuse, malgré que cette petite fille avait perdue sa maman elle était tout de même envie.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions de nouveau dans la chambre de mon fils, Gabriel. Il était encore plongé dans le coma. Nous avions ramené le bébé à l'hôpital pour qu'elle soit soignée, nous attendions d'avoir des nouvelles. Mon téléphone avait sonné, le nom de l'appelant indiqué Angéla :

« Angéla ?

- Ma chérie mais où es-tu ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis à l'hôpital avec Booth, nous avons trouvé le bébé.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, dis à Vincent d'identifier les corps en attente, tu l'aideras avec Hodgins. Nous arrivons dès que possible. »

Elle m'avait encore posé deux ou trois questions puis nous avons raccroché. Je l'avais prévenue que j'allais éteindre mon portable et que si elle voulait m'appeler elle devait appeler Booth. Le médecin était rentré dans la chambre de Gabriel au même moment :

« J'ai des nouvelles du bébé. Elles ne sont pas très bonne malheureusement. »

**NDA : je ne suis pas scientifique donc je vais inventer moi-même une maladie enfin, je ne sais pas comment se gère le remboursement... des frais de soin au E.U, donc je vais inventer, m'en voulez pas.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Avais-je demandé.

- Elle a un problème au cœur, nous devons l'opérer dans les prochains jours sinon elle mourra, mais..., il avait laissé sa phrase en suspend.

- Mais quoi ? Avais-je demandé un peu surprise.

- Mais elle n'a pas de famille, plus personne pour elle son père s'est suicidé, sa mère est décédée. Il n'y a personne pour payer les frais de l'opération donc nous ne pouvons pas l'opérer.

- Comment ça ? -j'allais m'emporter- C'est un nouveau-né, vous comptez faire quoi ? La laisser mourir sans rien faire ? Il en est hors de question !

- Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons rien faire...

- Je vais payer, je vais payer ses soins, tout ce qu'il lui faudra je lui paierais. »

J'avais vue Booth se raidir, mais j'en avais rien à faire, je voulais sauver cette petite fille. Elle devait vivre, comme Gabriel. J'avais décidé il y a maintenant trente jours que j'allais faire tout pour qu'elle vive. Le médecin était sorti en me disant qu'il allait organiser l'opération. Booth n'avait rien dit, il avait encore le regard fixé sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire ça Bones ?

- Justement si Booth, je compte le faire. Vous savez pourquoi ? J'imagine que non, quand j'ai commencer à lire le journal intime de notre victime j'ai vue qu'elle était attachée à son bébé qu'elle voulait vivre heureuse avec sa petite fille. Mais un homme en a décidé autrement Booth, elle a caché son bébé pour qu'il ne le tue pas. Au final, c'est sa mère qui est morte je me dois de l'aider. Je veux qu'elle vive pour que le vœux le plus cher de sa mère : de voir son bébé vive, soit réalisé. Et qui sommes nous pour dire qui devrait vivre ou qui ne devrait pas vivre parce qu'on ne peut pas payer une opération ? Vous savez quoi Booth ? Je pense qu'elle a fait tout pour accoucher en avance pour que son bébé vive, Booth, vous comprenez ça ? Elle a déclenché son accouchement. Je suis sûre qu'elle a accouché seule pour cette raison !

- Vous avez raison, c'est égoïste de ma part de dire ça. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé deux secondes à faire mourir ce bébé. Alors que j'ai moi même un fils... Je suis vraiment désolé Bones et je comprends votre point de vue. Vous devez être une maman géniale.

- Merci Booth. »

* * *

**_Voilà. Qu'en pensez-vous. Je sais que l'enquête je me suis dépêchée aussi qu'avec la recherche du bébé je me suis dépêchée. Mais, je veux me concentrer sur Gabriel et aussi sur la petite fille. Quelles seront les conséquences de l'opération..._**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que j'aurais plus de deux reviews pour ce chapitre. La suite, mardi ou mercredi. Cela dépend de mon temps et des reviews que j'aurais._**

**_Allez... Je vais vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre : "Gabriel avait les yeux ouvert"  
_**

**_Maintenant je reprends ma lecture. Bisous mes lectrices & lecteurs (s'il y en a)._**


	6. Gabriel avait les yeux ouvert

_**Bonjour ! Oui, c'est encore moi, limite ça vous soûl nan ?**_

_**Je vous conseille de lire mes réponses aux questions que certaines personnes me pose dans le review, cela pourrait vous révéler des choses sur ma fic !**_

_**Je tiens à remercier pour leur review : SoleaLuna, TempBrennan, July-B0nes & T'Pau. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé certaines personnes : Belle-Cuddy & Low-BB.**_

_**SoleaLuna : Bah nan, ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Désolée... :-D**_

_**TempBrennan : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir posté une nouvelle review & merci de ton commentaire sur ma façon d'écrire, ça me fait plaisir.**_

_**July-B0nes : J'ai voulue transmettre le problème de cœur que ma sœur a eu... Noooooon, c'est pas vrai (a) [certaines diront que je ne sais pas mentir].**_

_**T'Pau : Merci, merci, merci, mille fois merci, alors je vais répondre à ta question en étant la plus évasive le plus possible pour pas vous donner les idées que j'ai. Je n'avais aucune idée jusqu'au moment où tu me poses la question et dans un sens tu aurais pas dû car j'ai mis un nouvel événement dans ma fic, celui-ci ne va pas vous plaire... pour répondre plus clairement à ta question, c'est post Hannah.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Une journée était passé, -il y a 29 jours- il était déjà tard, vingt-deux heure. J'étais chez moi avec Booth. La petite fille que nous avions sauvé un jour plutôt était occupée de se faire opérer en ce moment même depuis quelques heures maintenant. Nous attendions l'appel du médecin nous disant qu'ils avaient terminé l'opération et si le bébé allait bien. Mon fils, quant à lui était toujours dans son coma artificiel, les médecins se prononcé négativement ; ils pensaient qu'il allait mourir... Je ne voulais pas penser comme ça, pour moi il était fort après tout, c'était mon champion. C'est le plus fort, le meilleur. Le téléphone avait sonné alors que Booth était occupé de regarder une émission quant à moi, j'étais toujours dans mes pensées, comme depuis le jour d'avant. Il ne m'avait pas fallut plus d'une sonnerie pour répondre :

« Oui ?

- Docteur Brennan, nous avons de bonnes nouvelles : la petite fille a été opérée tout s'est bien passé. Elle est encore endormie et le sera pour au moins dix-huit ou vingt-quatre heures. En ce qui concerne votre fils sa santé s'améliore, nous allons pouvoir commencer la chimiothérapie afin d'éliminer le cancer. Nous pensons faire une toutes les trois semaines pendant six mois, puis nous verrons.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Booth avait éteint la télé pour savoir ce que le médecin avait dit, il était vraiment inquiet pour mon fils et ça me faisait plaisir.

« La petite fille va très bien, elle est endormie pour au moins dix-huit heures peut-être vingt-quatre.

- C'est vraiment génial. Nous irons la voir demain. Et votre fils ?

- Il va pouvoir commencer la chimiothérapie, il en aura une tout les trois semaines pendant six mois.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, vous allez voir il va vaincre cette maladie.

- Merci Booth d'être là, vraiment.

- Vous auriez fait la même chose. Je vais y aller maintenant. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas le voir partir. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, près de moi. Je l'avais regardé pendant quelques secondes, je ne savais pas comment lui demander de rester avec moi. Il fallait que je lui demande :

« Booth... je... hum... je voudrais que vous... restiez avec moi cette nuit. Je me sens pas à rester seule chez moi... »

Je m'étais empresser d'ajouter quelques chose. Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas rester, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de partir.

« … enfin, je veux dire, seulement si vous le voulez. Si ça vous dérange pas. »

Il m'avait répondu, que non ça ne le dérangeait pas. Qu'il resterait autant de temps que je le voudrais. Qu'il était là pour moi et que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, que je devais lui demander qu'il le ferait. J'avais remarqué que j'avais un partenaire en or. N'est-ce pas ?

Le lendemain matin, nous étions dès l'aube avec Booth à l'hôpital. Nous avions l'intention d'aller d'abord voir mon fils puis après nous irons voir le nourrisson. J'étais rentrée avec Booth dans la chambre de Gabriel, ce que j'ai vue m'a surprise, Gabriel avait les yeux ouvert. Il était réveillé, mais faible. Je m'étais approchais de son pour le prendre la main :

« Hey mon chéri ça va ?

- Oui, maman. »

Il m'avait répondu d'une voix forte mais faible. A comprendre, il voulait me faire croire qu'il était fort.

« Gabriel tu te rappelles de mon collègue l'agent Booth ?

- Oui, bonjour monsieur Booth. »

Booth s'était approché de lui, il avait sourie à mon fils.

« Tu sais mon bonhomme, tu peux m'appeler Seeley.

- Gabriel, maman va aller voir un bébé quelques chambre plus loin que la tienne.

- Pourquoi tu vas voir un bébé maman ?

- C'est un bébé qui avait disparut, nous l'avons retrouvé et il s'est fait opérer du cœur. Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes, je vais prendre de ses nouvelles. En attendant repose toi. »

J'avais embrassé mon fils sur sa joue puis j'étais sortie derrière Booth me suivait. Nous sommes partis en direction de la chambre du bébé mais, Booth avait reçu un appel :

« Booth ?

- C'est Angéla, vous savez où est Brennan ? Son portable est toujours éteint, je m'inquiète.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Angéla, elle est avec moi.

- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai tellement eu peur. Vous êtes où ? Vous faites quoi ? Vous...

- Angéla du calme, Bones à une analyse sur un corps à faire sur un corps à Los Angeles, elle en aura pour deux ou trois jours. Son avion décolle dans une heure et demi. Tu ne pourras pas la joindre car elle n'aura pas de réseau. »

J'avais compris ce que Booth faisait, il m'avait couvert et me laisser à disposition deux même trois jours pour rester avec mon fils. Quand il avait fini avec Angéla je lui avais dit :

« Merci Booth.

- De rien, je vais vous laisser Bones, je vais aller travailler. Donnez-moi des nouvelles de la petite fille. Tenez un portable comme ça, notre mensonge sera un peu plus vrai. »

Puis il était parti. De mon côté, je suis allée voir le bébé. Elle était branchée à plusieurs fils comme mon fils l'était depuis deux jours. Je m'étais assise sur la chaise près de son petit berceau d'hôpital et je l'avais regardé jusqu'au moment où mon ventre c'était fait entendre.

J'étais partie manger puis j'étais repartie voir la petite fille, quand j'étais entrée il y avait un médecin et une autre femme.

* * *

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Je n'ai plus qu'une suite d'avance donc elle sera mise en ligne samedi ou dimanche (peut-être même avant), tout dépendra de mon avancé.**_

_**N'oubliez pas une review, même pour me dire que vous aimez.**_

_**Bonne soirée.**_


	7. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime

**_Bonjour à vous !_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews : _**

**_SoleaLuna : La suite est maintenant :)_**

**_July-B0nes : Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il s'en sorte._**

**_T'Pau : T'inquiète ce n'est pas grave. Moi ? Je n'oserais jamais !_**

**_Low-BB : Merci de ton retour !_**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

Le médecin m'avait regardé et m'avait dit :

« Justement, nous parlions de vous.

- Comment ça ?

- Voici Madame Zenz des services sociaux.

- Bonjour.

- Je disais à Madame Zenz que nous allons réveiller le bébé dans quelques minutes. Qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux et que c'était grâce à vous.

- Je n'ai fais que la retrouver et payer son opération, rien de plus.

- Vous avez fait beaucoup Docteur Brennan, vous avez payer une opération à un bébé qui allait mourir.

- Comme vous avez dit, elle allait mourir, j'allais pas la laisser mourir alors que j'avais l'argent pour payer.

- Il faut que j'aille voir mes patients, je vous laisse. »

Le médecin était parti, Madame Zenz m'avais regardé. Elle voulait me poser une question, je le sentais.

« Docteur Brennan, voulez-vous accueillir cette enfant en attendant ça guérisons et que nous lui trouvons une famille d'accueil ?

- Pourquoi « en attendant qu'elle guérisse » ?

- Vous devez vous en douter, personne ne voudra d'un enfant malade.

- Parce qu'elle est malade elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir une vie normale ? Je ne trouve pas très logique de me poser cette question Madame Zenz, vous remarquez ce que vous me demandez ? Si je veux garder un bébé en « attendant qu'il guérisse » c'est vraiment inadmissible.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous n'allez pas la prendre ? »

Elle m'avait choquée, ça façon de parler, elle était aussi sèche et directe. En faite, je m'étais rendu compte à ce moment là, que Booth avait tout à faire raison quand il me disait au début de notre partenariat que j'étais froide, quand j'annonçais la mort d'une victime à sa famille.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas la prendre. Je veux juste que vous comprenez que vous êtes vraiment froide, que vous parlez comme si c'était une « chose » et non un être humain. C'est un bébé et vous êtes prête à la jeter à la poubelle si vous ne trouvez pas de famille d'accueil. Eh bien moi je dis « non », j'ai vécue en famille d'accueil, je sais ce que c'est. Je ne veux pas que cette petite fille est une dure vie comme moi je l'ai pue avoir. Maintenant sortez de cette chambre et allez me chercher ces papiers je les signerais tous et ensuite je ne veux plus vous voir. Je suis au courant qu'il y aura des visites mais, je ne veux pas que ce soit vous, c'est d'accord. »

J'étais vraiment en colère, après tout je pense que j'avais raison. Oui, je viens d'adopter une petite fille, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. C'était sans doute sur le coup de la colère. Le regrettais-je déjà ? Non, je ne pouvais pas dire ça. Dès la première minute où je l'ai vue, je savais que j'allais pas l'abandonner et c'est surement ça qui m'a poussé à payer son opération. Madame Zenz était partie, quelques secondes plus tard, c'était le médecin qui était de retour. Je l'ai regardé et je lui ai dit :

« J'ai décidé de l'adopter, je souhaiterais faire deux ou trois trucs pour la petite.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je souhaiterais que la petite soit transférée dans la chambre de mon fils dès qu'elle sera réveillée. Et j'aimerais qu'on lui donne le prénom d'Aimée Samantha Brennan.

- Très bien, je pense que dans une heure elle sera dans la chambre 454.

- Merci. »

J'étais contente, j'avais peur, mais j'étais contente. J'allais devoir parler à mon fils, j'espère qu'il l'aurait bien prit... Je suis entrée dans la chambre, il était réveillé.

« Gabriel, il faut que je te dise une chose.

- C'est grave, maman ?

- Non, je veux juste être franche avec toi. Dans une heure, il y aura une petite fille, Aimée, elle viendra dans ta chambre. J'ai décidé que j'allais l'adopter.

- Maman ? Tu essaies déjà de me remplacer ? »

J'étais sous le choc, pourquoi mon fils avait parlé de le remplacer. Je m'étais rapprochée de son lit, je lui avais prit la main.

« Non Gabriel, jamais de la vie. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime plus que tout. Crois moi, je ne t'aurais pas gardé si tu me dérangeais.

- Tu ne savais pas que j'allais être malade.

- Elle aussi est malade Gabriel et pourtant je veux bien l'adopter. Regarde-moi Gabriel, tu es mon fils et je t'aime plus que tout. Que j'adopte une petite fille n'a rien à voir avec cette maladie, juste parce qu'elle a besoin de moi.

- Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas une autre famille ?

- Parce que personne ne voudra d'elle, elle a une maladie au cœur. Les personnes préfèrent adopter des personnes en bonne santé, je t'ai raconté ce que j'éprouvais quand j'étais en famille d'accueil, elle ce serait pire, Gabriel. Juste parce qu'elle a une maladie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit privée d'une bonne vie que moi je peux lui donner. Mais rien ne change, Gabriel je t'aime et tu seras toujours mon fils, je n'essaie pas de te remplacé. Je ne le ferais jamais, je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, maman. »

Il avait comprit, j'étais fière de mon fils, il comprenait vite. J'avais pas envie de penser à ce qu'allait dire Booth, mais j'en avais rien à faire, j'avais prie ma décision. Mon fils m'avait dis qu'il était d'accord, sans trop me l'avoir avoué mais j'avais compris.

Une heure plus tard, Aimée était avec mon dans la chambre de Gabriel. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras depuis déjà cinq minutes quand :

« Maman, je peux l'avoir ?

- Bien sûr. »

Je m'étais approchée de mon fils pour lui donner Aimée.

* * *

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Pour la suite, il faudra attendre quelques jours car je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup, surement mercredi.**_

_**Bon dimanche !**_


	8. J'ai donné une nouvelle chance

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic. Oui, j'ai eu quelques soucis. Mon petit champion a moi s'est fait opéré lundi..._**

**_Je tien à dire que cette suite et la dernière que j'ai écrite car je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, m'en voulez pas._**

**_Pour le chapitre j'ai eu que de trois reviews. Où êtes-vous ?_**

**_SoleaLuna : Tu n'as plus besoin de me bouder._**

**_July-B0nes : Contente que ça te plaise._**

**_Lili01 : Merci !_**

**_Bonne lecture...  
_**

* * *

Au même moment, Booth était entré dans la chambre. Il m'avait regardé avec surprise en voyant le bébé.

« Bones ? Que fait le bébé ici ?

- Elle s'appelle Aimée, Booth.

- Si tu préfères : que fait Aimée ici ?

- On va parler dehors, Booth. »

J'avais pris Aimée des bras de Gabriel et je l'avais mise dans son berceau. J'avais dis à Gabriel de se reposer que j'arrivais tout de suite. Puis j'étais partie avec Booth derrière moi, nous sommes montés jusque la cafétéria. Nous avions prit un café tout les deux et nous nous sommes assis. Booth m'avais dévisagé, je ne savais pas comment lui dire, mais je devais le faire.

« Booth, j'ai décidé d'adopter Aimée. La femme des services sociaux était vraiment cruelle, elle voulait que je garde Aimée en attendant qu'elle soit en bonne santé pour qu'elle puisse être adoptée plus tard quand elle irait mieux. Car aucunes familles ne voudra une enfant malade. Je ne pourrais pas la garder pendant quelques jours, mois ou même plusieurs années car je n'arriverais pas à la laisser partir. Je veux la garder, Booth et rien ni personne ne changera ça, même pas vous !

- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir la prendre Bones, vous avez un fils à l'hôpital...

- J'en suis sûre Booth, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mise en famille d'accueil. Je veux ce bébé.

- Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ?

- Tout ce que j'avais de Gabriel, je l'ai plus. Mais je peux tout acheter avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'hôpital.

- Très bien. Les Fouines sont en plein travail, ils identifient des corps de la deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Ils se doutent de rien.

- Merci beaucoup Booth.

- Nous devrions retourner dans la chambre. »

Nous étions arrivés dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin était dans la pièce.

« Votre fils commencera sa chimiothérapie la semaine prochaine, Aimée pourra sortir dans une semaine au plus tard, dans dix jours.

- D'accord, merci docteur. »

Le médecin était sorti de la chambre. Cette après-midi là était passé très vite. J'étais dans le lit avec mon fils et Aimée dans mes bras. Booth avait été chercher un jeu de société de chez lui, et nous avions joué ensemble. Si une personne était entrée dans la chambre elle aurait dit que nous étions une parfaite petite famille, mais nous ne le somme pas. Ça aurait put être vrai, mais quelques heures plus tard j'étais convaincue que rien ne pouvait plus changer à notre situation... nous allons être une bonne fois pour toute rien que des partenaires pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

En fin d'après-midi Booth avait reçu un appel :

« Booth ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce que disais la personne. Je n'avais entendu seulement ce que disais Booth :

« Oui, désolée j'ai dormi chez Bones. » ; « Non, il ne s'est rien passé, promis. » ; « Je rentre dans une dizaine de minutes. » ; « Je suis à l'hôpital. » ; « Oui, encore je suis avec la petite fille. » ; « Je me dépêche. » ; « Moi aussi. »

Il était en couple et ne me l'avait pas encore dit. Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, c'est sa vie privée il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Mais nous sommes meilleurs amis pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

« C'est à toi Gabriel. »

Pendant qu'il était au téléphone j'avais continué de jouer avec Gabriel tout en écoutant sa conversation.

« Je dois y aller.

- Oui, j'ai crus attendre que quelqu'un vous attend chez vous. »

Booth avait dit au revoir à Gabriel ainsi qu'à Aimée. Il m'avait fait remarqué qu'il voulait me parler dehors, j'avais posé Aimée dans son petit berceau et j'étais sortie.

« Hum... voilà j'ai donné une nouvelle chance à... Hannah...

- Comment ça ? Je pensais que vous aviez rompus parce qu'elle avait refusé votre demande en mariage.

- Je... enfin... elle... elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait faire des concession pour moi, qu'elle m'aimait et si ce que je voulais c'était me marier, elle le ferait. »

Je n'avais pas envie de parler plus d'elle avec lui. Beaucoup diront que c'est de la jalousie, peut-être bien. Sur le coup j'étais repartie sans rien répondre à Booth dans la chambre d'hôpital. Que pouvais-je lui dire après tout ? Oh vous allez vous marier ? C'est génial ! Je suis contente pour vous. Faire comme si j'étais heureusement pour lui alors que non ? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui parler après ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre, il savait très bien que moi, j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Je lui avais ouvert mon cœur cette nuit là dans la voiture... mais la personne qu'il préfère est celle qui lui a brisé le cœur.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**La suite, d'ici une semaine au plus tard dans dix jours.**_

_**Une petite review pour la route ? MERCI !**_

_**PS : Pour celles (ou ceux) qui ne sont pas contente (content) que j'ai remis Booth avec Hannah, vous n'avais qu'à aller demander des explications à T'Pau, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée !  
**_


	9. Booth est au courant

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**J'ai décidé que je mettrais mes parties dès qu'elles sont écrite (en les espaçant de 3 ou 4 jours) donc vous pourrez en avoir deux par semaine voir même trois et quelques fois moins. Cela dépend de ma disposition et de mon envie.**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vous me haïssez toutes, mais c'est pour le bien de la fic. Je veux qu'elle soit longue donc je met des trucs pour dévier B&B de la bonne voie.**_

_***Lissez ce que j'ai souligné dans les remerciements...***_

_**Merci à :**_

_**SoleaLuna : Tu en as pas marre d'être la première à me laisser une review ? Moi non plus je te pardonnerai jamais ;-). **_

_**Low-BB : Je me demande ! Mais c'est pas grave, c'est pour le bien de la fic.**_

_**Guest : D'abord, bienvenue à toi ! Qui t'a dit qu'elle n'allait pas finir avec Booth ? A moins que...**_

_**T'Pau : J'avais pas un vide, loin de là. C'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée en me parlant d'Hannah, donc hop je l'ai mise en place. Je vais te dire, tu as pas fini de m'en vouloir car je vous prépare un truc encore pire que ça !  **_

_**Lili01 : Je peux la laisser encore longtemps, d'accord !**_

_**July-B0nes : ENFIN une personne qui aime mon idée :). Oui, ça pour dire que ça va pimenter ma fic, on peut le dire !**_

_**Bonne lecture, avec l'intervention d'Angéla !**_

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis l'annonce de Booth. Je faisais tout pour l'éviter. Bien que j'avais prévue de ne rien dire à Angéla, maintenant il était temps de le faire. Je ne savais pas comment mais je devais le faire. Gabriel allait commencer sa chimiothérapie dans deux petites heures et je me voyais pas rester seule avec lui. Deux personnes sont autorisés à rester avec lui. Aimée, devait sortir lendemain. J'étais contente, j'avais déjà fait sa chambre juste à côté de celle de Gabriel comme il me l'avait demandé. J'étais heureuse, mon fils avait accepté très vite sa petite sœur, bien qu'au début j'avais pensé qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Mais depuis une semaine il est tellement heureux et rien que de le voir heureux cela me rends moi-même heureuse. Et oui, vous allez me dire que c'est normal car c'est mon fils, mais ce n'est pas grave, je préfère qu'on me prenne pour une maman « poule » qu'une maman qui en a rien à faire de tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Oui, j'avais décidé qu'à partir de maintenant mon fils et ma... oui, ma fille, seraient tout les deux ma priorité et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'avouer à Angéla ce que j'avais fais. Je l'avais un peu plus tôt appelé pour lui demander de venir à l'hôpital, je devais lui avouer deux choses : que j'avais un fils, Gabriel et que j'avais adopter une petite fille, Aimée. J'espère qu'elle acceptera mon choix. Je lui avais demandé qu'on se retrouve dans un café juste en face de l'hôpital parce que je voulais rester au près de mes enfants.

J'étais sortie de l'hôpital une dizaine de minutes avant notre rendez-vous. Je savais pas trop comment lui annoncer, mais je devais le faire, j'avais besoin d'elle et je savais qu'elle serait présente pour moi. Surtout, sur une chose que je m'attendais pas, mais pas du tout...

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais assise avec en face d'Angéla. Nous avions commandé un café chacune. Elle me dévisageait, mon cœur battait très fort...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? Au téléphone tu n'as rien voulus me dire. Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?

- Angéla, j'ai... je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ce que j'ai à te dire...

- Dis moi, tout simplement, Tempe, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Booth est au courant, Angéla. Je... vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant qu'on se connaisse. Tu vas me juger mais... -Angéla m'avait coupé-

- Non Brennan, tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne te jugerais pas.

- Il y a un peu plus de neuf ans, j'ai... je sortais avec un homme Ben enfin, je sortais, si on peut dire ça. Nous étions plutôt des amis, des connaissances. Cette nuit là, il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible, c'était au mois d'octobre 2004. J'étais chez lui avec deux amies. Puis il... il a voulut qu'on couche avec lui. Il l'a d'abord demandé à mes deux amies, elles ne voulaient pas et sans prévenir il a sortit une arme et il a tirait sur mes deux amies. Puis il s'est retourné vers moi et m'a demander si je voulais pas finir comme elle je devais coucher avec lui. Je ne voulais pas mourir Angéla donc j'ai décidé de faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé... comprends moi, je ne voulais pas mourir. Puis... quelques mois plus tard j'ai appris que... j'étais... enceinte. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu avorter mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à Booth, je ne pouvais le faire. Le bébé n'en était pour rien. Donc j'ai eu mon fils six mois avant qu'on se rencontre tous. Il s'appelle Gabriel, il fait ma choix chaque jour que je partage avec lui.

- Oh Brennan, je suis tellement triste pour toi mais tellement heureuse. Qu'est-il advenu du père ?

- Il a été condamné à l'injection létal, j'ai été au procès, j'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'il finisse en prison. Malgré que plusieurs personnes me traité parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je garder l'enfant de mon violer...

- Ma chérie...

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plais. Il y a deux jours, sa peine de mort à était mise en place. Il est mort. Et je m'en porte pas plus mal ! Je suis heureuse et je vais tout avouer à Gabriel dans quelques temps. Je lui dirais ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là et il m'en voudra s'il le veut, je le comprendrais.

- Tu dois être une mère merveilleuse, j'en suis sûre ma chérie.

- Angéla je te raconte ça parce que... Gabriel est malade, j'ai appris il y a dix jours qu'il avait un cancer aux poumons. Je... c'est comme ça que je l'ai annoncé à Booth. Il a sa première chimiothérapie aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas être seule...

- Je serais contente de rester avec toi, mais Booth n'est pas là ?

- Je... Booth est de nouveau avec Hannah. Je ne veux plus le voir.

- Très bien...

- Merci Angéla d'être là et de ne pas me poser des questions.

- C'est normal Tempe, je serais toujours, toujours là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je voudrais te demander une chose Angéla, tu as le droit de refuser si tu veux...

- Dis-moi.

- Je souhaiterais que tu sois la marraine de Gabrielle et d'Aimée.

- Oh oui ma chérie, tu... pardon ? Aimée ?

- Tu te souviens de notre affaire d'il y a dix jours ?

- Samantha Dely, bien sûr.

- C'est sa fille. J'ai décidé de l'adopter. »

Je lui avais raconter le pourquoi et elle était heureuse pour moi. J'étais tellement contente qu'Angéla me comprenait, cela me rendait le sourire que j'avais perdu dix jours plus tôt.

Nous avions fini notre café et nous avions était à l'hôpital. Nous étions entrés dans la chambre des deux enfants...

* * *

**_Alors une partie avec Angéla, elle vous manquez ?_**

**_J'espère que cette suite vous a satisfait et que je suis pardonnée._**

**_Pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore, j'ai écris le début, mais cette semaine j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire donc... on verra. Cette suite je vous l'avais promis pour dans une semaine dix jours et la voici déjà donc je ne vais pas vous dire une date que je respectera pas, elle viendra le moment venue :)._**

**_Bonne soirée, bisous._**

**_PS : Je vais vous prévenir maintenant, la personne qui me mettra ma cinquantième reviews pourra en avant première voir le début de la prochaine partie, au moment venu !  
_**


	10. Je dois vous parler

_**Bonjour à vous, voici la suite.**_

_**Merci aux quatre personnes pour leur review.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Gabriel m'avait regardé avec de gros yeux en voyant Angéla. Je lui avais souris pour le rassurer :

« Angéla voici Gabriel, mon fils.

- Il te ressemble ma chérie, il a tes beaux yeux. »

Elle s'était approché de lui et je suis toujours occupée de me demander pourquoi mais elle l'avait prit dans ses bras. Pendant qu'elle était occupée avec Gabriel, je suis partie chercher Aimée dans son berceau afin qu'Angéla puisse la voir. Quand elle s'était retournée après avoir prit Gabriel dans ses bras, elle eut un grand sourire en me voyant avec Aimée :

« Oh ma chérie, je suis sûre que tu dois être une mère génial. Rien que voir ton fils j'imagine que tu t'occupes beaucoup de lui et que tu l'aimes. »

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions dans une autre chambre afin que Gabriel puisse recevoir sa chimiothérapie. Nous étions assis sur une chaise, auprès de Gabriel. Angéla prit la parole :

« Tu comptes faire comment avec le travail et tes enfants ?

- Pour Gabriel quand il sortira de l'hôpital je vais lui prendre un professeur particulier pour qu'il ne soit pas trop retardé car quand il sortira de l'hôpital il aura encore de la chimiothérapie donc il va falloir que j'en trouve un qui pourra même se déplacer à l'hôpital. Pour Aimée, elle viendra avec moi. J'ai entendu dire que l'institut va mettre en place une crèche.

- Comme ça tu les auras au près de toi ! »

Elle avait tout à fait raison. Je voulais être près d'eux. Je ne voulais plus les qui... Angéla m'avait tiré de mes pensées :

« Brennan, tu entends ? »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. J'avais entendu une infirmière criait :

« Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Monsieur... »

Je ne savais pas qui essayé d'entrer donc je m'étais levée.

« Je suis du FBI... »

Quand j'avais remarqué que c'était Booth, au départ j'étais choquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Puis je ne l'avais pas laissé finir sa phrase :

« Que faites-vous ici Booth ?

- Je dois vous parler... »

Je m'étais retournée vers l'infirmière :

« Juste cinq minutes et il partira. »

L'infirmière avait regardé Booth avec des yeux noirs et elle était sortie. Je m'étais retournée vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Booth ?

- Je suis venu pour vous parler.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

Angéla s'avança vers nous :

« Bonjour Booth, désolée de vous dérangez mais Gabriel vient de s'endormir, ne criez pas !

- Angéla, je ne vous avez pas vue. Elle est au courant.

- Oui, elle est au courant. Maintenant vous pouvez partir.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer...

- Et vous êtes obligé de faire tout ça pour entrer dans une chambre d'hôpital sécurisé pour venir « m'annoncer quelque chose. » La prochaine fois, vous n'avez qu'à demander à l'accueil de me faire passer votre annonce.

- Je ne vais pas demander à l'accueil...

- Bon maintenant ça suffit, Booth qu'avez-vous à annoncer ? »

Angéla était intervenue, je savais pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

« Bon voilà, je vais me marier et Hannah m'a demandé que vous soyez vous et Angéla ses demoiselles d'honneurs. »

J'avais reçu à ce moment là un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. C'était donc ça ? Il allait se marier avec Hannah. Bon aller, il faut lui répondre, sourit Brennan soit heureuse pour lui, c'est tout ce qu'il désir le plus : se marier avec... Hannah...

« Félicitation ! Je suis... je suis très heureuse pour vous. »

Angéla avait remarqué que ça n'allait pas, elle avait prit les devants pour répondre à Booth :

« C'est quand le mariage ?

- Nous pensions le célébrer dans un an.

- Je suis très contente pour vous, maintenant vous devriez sortir de cette chambre Booth. »

Il nous avait dit merci puis il était parti. Angéla s'était retournée vers moi :

« Ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée.

- Ne le sois pas Angéla, c'est ce qu'il voulait : être avec Hannah et se marier avec elle. Il aura ce qu'il veut dans un an. Et nous nous allons lui faire plaisir en étant ses... demoiselles d'honneurs, bien que je ne veux pas y... »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais éclaté en sanglot. Angéla m'avait prise dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie, ne pleure pas.

- Je l'ai perdu Angéla.

- Tu as encore un an pour le récupérer.

- Et si demain il arrive et m'annonce qu'elle est enceinte ?

- Mais ne dis pas de bêtises ma chérie.

- C'est tout à fait possible, Angéla. Toi comme moi nous savons qu'il veut des enfants. Et maintenant qu'il a la femme qu'il voulait et bien il ne lui manque plus qu'à avoir la famille de ses rêves...

- Brennan, tu arrêtes de te morfondre. Tu verras Gabriel va s'en sortir, vous pourrez être heureux tout les trois, tu rencontreras un beau jeune homme...

- Oui, c'est ça j'ai deux enfants mais je trouverai l'amour. »

Quand cette phrase sortie de ma bouche, j'aurais tant aimée qu'elle ne soit jamais venue franchir mes lèvres. Et j'allais le regretter...

« Maman tu n'es pas contente de m'avoir, de nous avoir avec Aimée ? »

Cette phrase m'avait brisé le cœur, pourquoi j'avais dis cette phrase, pourquoi ?

* * *

**_J'ai compris, je vais aller me trouver un petit trou de souris..._**

**_Vous m'en voulez ? _**

**_Bonne soirée !_**

**_La suite, dans quelques jours, ce sera sûrement la dernière ou l'avant dernière avant 2013 !  
_**


	11. La plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée

_**Bonjour, je ressors de mon trou de souris bien caché pour vous mettre une suite. **_

_***Pour une personne qui se reconnaîtra, voici ce que je fais !*  
**_

_**Quelques petites précisions : **_

_**Hannah n'est pas enceinte ! C'est Brennan qui dit que temps qu'il était il pouvait lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. (Notamment pour la review de T'Pau)**_

_**Ensuite, pour tout le monde, je suis d'accord, cela ne me réjouit pas qu'Hannah soir avec Booth, loin de là même mais, je dois dire que soit vous voulez une longue fic avec beaucoup de chapitre donc je met plein d'embuche dedans ou alors au contraire je met Booth et Brennan ensemble, et hop il ne se passe plus rien donc en 15 chapitres s'est terminé. Moi, j'ai envie de vous faire une très longue fic, c'est pourquoi je vous fais plein de mauvais coup. Mais le prochain que je vous prévoit (je n'ai pas encore écrit la partie, je vous met cette suite qui vient juste de sortir de mon imagination) vous allez l'aimer, il n'y aura pas de coup bas.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

J'étais partie au près de mon fils et je lui avais prit la main :

« Non Gabriel, pas du tout.

- Alors pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

- Je ne le pensais pas Gabriel, tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé.

- Tu es sûre maman ? Sans moi tu n'aurait...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Gabriel, tu es mon fils et je t'aime plus que tout. Pour rien au monde je changerais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a maintenant neuf ans et demi. »

Comme vous avez put le constater, mon fils malgré ses huit ans et demi était très intelligent. On peut dire qu'il tient de sa mère.

Passons quelques journées pour arriver quinze jours avant aujourd'hui. Nous étions le 15 juin. C'était une belle journée, Gabriel avait terminé sa première chimiothérapie et il pouvait rentrer à la maison. Après qu'il est entendu ce que j'avais dis à propos de lui et de... sa sœur, il n'en avait plus reparlé. Je savais bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié mais je ne voulais pas retourner sur le sujet. C'est pourquoi je l'évitais. Je devais reprendre le travail dans une semaine, j'avais réussit à avoir une semaine de congé auprès de Camille lui expliquant qu'elle saurait bientôt. Angéla avait décidé de rester avec moi pendant ce temps d'adaptation de ma vie à trois, bien sûr je ne voulais pas lui dire que je m'en sortirais sans elle, car j'aimais qu'elle soit auprès de moi, surtout en ce moment. Aimée avait maintenant quinze jours, elle ne faisait toujours pas ses nuits, mais j'étais heureuse de me lever la nuit pour aller lui donner le biberon. Elle ouvrait plus les yeux et c'était un réel bonheur de voir ses beaux yeux noisette.

Ce soir là, mon père devait venir manger. Je l'avais invité pour qu'il rencontre sa nouvelle petite fille. Oui, je sais, j'aurais put le prévenir plus tôt, mais je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion. Je ne lui ai même pas encore dit que son petit fils avait un... je n'arrivais toujours pas a dire le mot, enfaite, je n'arrive tout simplement toujours pas. Avec Angéla, nous étions occupées de faire le diner de ce soir, tout en pensant comment annoncer toutes les bonnes et les moins bonnes nouvelles. Je ne savais pas exactement par laquelle commencer. La bonne puis la moins bonne ou le contraire. Angéla avait tranché pour moi :

« Pour moi, tu devrais d'abord dire à ton père pour Gabriel et ensuite pour Aimée. »

J'étais d'accord avec elle. J'allais d'abord annoncer le... la maladie de Gabriel pour que j'avais adopté une petite fille. J'espérais qu'il soit heureux pour moi.

Le soir était arrivé très vite. Mon père était arrivé comme prévu à vingt heure. Nous étions avec Angéla assis autour de la table :

« Papa, il faut que je t'annonce deux ou trois petites choses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

- Eh bien, Gabriel à un... cancer du poumon. Il a commencé sa chimiothérapie.

- Mon Dieu, mon petit fils... Où est-il ?

- Suis-moi. »

Nous nous étions levés et j'avais pris la direction de la chambre d'Aimée où celle-ci était occupée de jouer avec Gabriel. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions tout les deux dans la chambre, mon père avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant la chambre d'Aimée et quand il l'avait vue. Il m'avait questionné du regard, je lui avais déclaré :

« J'ai adoptée cette petite fille. »

Je lui avais tout raconté, à partir du moment où notre enquête avait commencé jusqu'au moment où j'avais accepté d'adopter cette petite fille. Mon père avait un sourire de plus en plus grand au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans mon récit. Quand j'avais remarqué qu'il était heureux pour moi, j'étais beaucoup plus confiante dans mon choix d'avoir adopter Aimée.

« Ma chérie, je suis tellement heureux pour toi. Et sache que si tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là pour garder ces deux beaux enfants pour toi. »

J'étais tellement heureuse, tellement. Bien que mon père m'avait longtemps abandonné, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là et qu'il me dise qu'il serait là pour moi si j'ai besoin de son aide.

Gabriel leva les yeux et vit que son grand père était là. Il était surexcité.

« Papy ! Papy !

- Gabriel ! »

Les deux garçons s'étaient serrés dans les bras. Ensuite, j'étais partie dans la cuisine en demandant à mon père de veiller sur Aimée.

« Alors ma chérie, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien même, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait autant heureux que j'ai adopté. Il m'a même proposer que si je le voulais il pouvait garder les enfants pour que je sorte ou quand je veux.

- Oooh ! Je suis tellement heureuse Tempe, tu as enfin la famille que tu voulais.

- Ou presque. »

Elle avait remarqué sa bourde, elle s'était excusée, mais bon à quoi ça sert de se lamenter ? Nous avons continuer de faire à manger puis j'avais demandé à Angéla d'aller chercher mon père et les enfants pendant que j'allais faire le biberon d'Aimée.

Je ne savais pas jusqu'à il y a une semaine ce qui s'était passé entre elle et mon père dans la chambre. Elle m'avait relaté leur conversation :

« Angéla ?

- Oui ?

- Dîtes-moi, ma fille et Booth sont...

- Non, je vous coupe tout de suite. Vous savez qu'elle l'aime et lui aussi le c'est, elle lui a avoué quand il était en couple avec Hannah, il lui avait raconté qu'Hannah n'était pas un objet qu'on jette quant on en a plus besoin... Puis il l'a demandé en mariage et quand elle a refusé il l'a quitté. Il y a quelques jours, il lui a avoué qu'il avait de nouveau donné une chance à Hannah et hier elle a apprit qu'ils allaient se marier dans un an. Je peux vous dire que son monde s'est effondré. Elle était prête à donner son cœur à Booth et personne d'autre et il l'a piétiner...

- Il va regretter de faire souffrir ma fille ! »

Et maintenant, je sais ce qu'il avait fait...

* * *

_**Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Je ne reçois plus beaucoup de reviews. J'espère battre mon record de six reviews sur un chapitre, donc aidez-moi !**_

_**Merci !**_

_**La suite, la semaine prochaine je pense.**_


	12. Je lui pardonerai jamais

**_Bonjour, petite suite pour vous faire patienter avant 2013 !_**

**_Alors, j'aimerais préciser que j'en ai déjà mit une il y a quelques jours et je n'ai eu que 2 reviews au cas où que vous n'aviez pas remarqué !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Croyez-moi ou non, mais j'étais dans un sens heureuse qu'Angéla le dise à mon père mais je ne voulais pas qu'il aille aussi loin avec Booth. En fin, au fond de moi je le voulais. Bien que je ne l'avouerai pas à haute voix. Mon père était parti ce soir là très tôt part rapport à d'habitude, je l'aurai retenue si je savais ce qu'il a allait faire... Angéla était partie plus tard, Hodgins l'avait appelé en urgence, elle m'en avait pas dit plus mais les connaissant l'urgence était de coucher ensemble. Aimée s'était endormie depuis une bonne heure et Gabriel allait se coucher dans quelques minutes.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que j'étais occupée de lire un livre, on avait frappé à ma porte et j'avais ouvert. Au début, j'avais été prise au dépourvue je ne m'attendais pas à voir Booth ici mais après une seconde j'ai remarqué qu'il était blessé et vraiment amoché au visage.

« Booth ? Mais ?

- Arrêtez Bones de faire celle qui ne sait pas.

- Bien sûr que je fais celle qui comprends pas, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez Booth.

- Arrêtez avec ça Bones, OK ?

- C'est vous qui devez arrêter Booth, je n'ai jamais rien fais et rien dis qui pourrait vous mettre dans une telle situation. Ça fait une semaine qu'on se parle plus Booth et je ne parle jamais de vous à personne.

- Ah oui ? Même pas disons... à votre père ?

- Non Booth, même pas à mon père ! »

J'étais en colère, il ne me croyait pas. Je lui avais proposé d'entrer pour que je puisse le soigner, il avait accepté. Je lui avais dit de s'installer dans le canapé pendant que j'allais voir si les enfants dormaient encore et que j'allais prendre la trousse à pharmacie. Une fois de retour, je me suis assise devant Booth.

« Racontez-moi »

Pendant que j'étais occupée de soigner ses blessures, il m'avait raconté :

« Votre père est arrivé chez moi, il a commencé à me pousser contre un mur puis il m'a envoyé des coups dans le ventre en me demandant pourquoi je vous fessez autant de mal. »

Il m'avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait, il lui avait donné des coups sur le visage. Sa lèvre inférieur était ouverte, il avait une plaie sur l'arcade sourcilière ainsi que plusieurs bleus.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Booth, vraiment. Je ne lui ai rien dit.

- Mais quelqu'un l'a fait.

- Angéla... »

Quand j'avais fini de soigner les blessures de son visage je lui avais demandé s'il avait d'autres blessures. Il m'avait répondu non, mais je savais bien qu'il mentait. Je l'avais remarqué. Mon regard se glissa vers son tee-shirt noir.

« Vous savez Booth, vous avez peut-être un tee-shirt noir, on voit très clairement que vous saignez.

- Je n'ai pas besoin... »

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me laisser faire donc j'ai pris l'initiative de soulever moi-même son tee-shirt. J'avais eu raison de le faire parce qu'il avait une vilaine entaille sur le torse. Elle faisait une dizaine de centimètres.

« Je lui pardonnerai jamais !

- Bones, il tien à vous...

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il a le droit de faire ce qu'il vous a fait ? »

Une fois que j'avais terminé de le soigné, nous étions toujours face à face. Je l'avais regardé dans les yeux et je lui avais dit que j'avais terminé et que j'étais tellement désolée.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais dans un élan de faiblesse de ma part ou bien de sa part, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Trop même. Et... nous nous sommes embrassés...

* * *

_**Ai-je le droit de sortir de mon trou de souris ou pas ?**_

_**La suite sera en 2013 ! [peut-être avant si j'arrive à trouver du temps mais je n'y crois pas. Puis je vous laisse quand même dans un bon moment, non ?]  
**_

_**Bisous ! Et si on se revoit pas d'ici là, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.  
**_


	13. Nous avons une enquête

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Pour "fêter" mes cinquante reviews, je vous met en ligne la petite suite que j'ai écris pour le moment.**_

_**J'avoue, elle est toute petite, mais c'est mieux que rien !**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, devais-je mettre toute l'amour que j'avais pour lui dans ce baisser ou au contraire m'éloigner le plus possible de ses lèvres. Mais... je ne suis pas fière de vous dire que nous avons finit... dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain, quand je m'étais réveillée, il était déjà parti. Je ne savais pas comment le prendre mais aujourd'hui je le prends plutôt bien. S'il préfère être avec Hannah soit, qu'il soit avec elle. Moi, j'ai les deux plus beaux enfants et ils me rendent tout les deux heureuse.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 29 juin. Une semaine après que Booth et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans mon lit. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'appeler ou attendre qu'il vient vers moi. Je ne l'ai toujours pas dis à Angéla, je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

Comme je vous l'ai dis un peu plus tôt, Booth n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine. Mais, je risque de le voir dans quelques heures car ça y est je reprends le travail. Bien que Gabriel doit encore faire des chimiothérapies, je préfère travailler et prendre cinq jours toutes les trois semaines pour être auprès de lui pour sa chimiothérapie.

Ce matin, je me suis préparée puis j'ai été réveiller les enfants et une heure plus tard, j'étais à l'institut. Gabriel était avec moi dans mon bureau tandis qu'Aimée était à la garderie.

Il est treize heure, je suis dans mon bureau assise sur le tapis avec Gabriel, nous sommes occupés de manger.

« La semaine prochaine tu vas faire ta deuxième chimio, Gabriel.

- J'aime vraiment pas ça, maman.

- Je sais mon chéri, mais tu verras dans quelques mois tu te sentiras mieux.

- Mais je ne peux plus rien manger.

- Je sais Gabriel, mais si tu n'as pas le choix. Sinon tu peux être malade et tu pourrais mourir car tu n'as plus toutes tes défenses immunitaires.

- Maman, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Quand je n'aurais plus besoin de chimiothérapie, on pourra partir en France ?

- Bien sûr Gabriel, je sais que tu rêves d'aller sur la Tour Eiffel et je te fais la promesse que tu iras. »

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa sur la porte vitrée de mon bureau. Je me suis retournée, c'était Booth.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Désolé de vous déranger. Nous avons une enquête. »

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré la petite taille.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez passer de bonnes fêtes et que vous avez eu plein de cadeaux !**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !**_

_**PS : Je propose à celle qui me met ma 52e review d'écrire le début du prochain chapitre. Il faudra soit que vous me laissez une review avec votre compte ou que vous laissez votre e-mail pour que je puisse contacter la personne qui va écrire le début du prochain chapitre !  
**_


	14. J'en suis plus que sûre Booth

_Certaines personnes, n'ont pas dû voir le chapitre précédent que j'ai posté __il y a une semaine..._**_  
_**

**_Bonjour ! Voici la suite ! Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui est écrit ce chapitre. Comme je l'avais dit dans mon chapitre précédent la personne qui m'avait mit ma 52e review pouvait écrire le début du chapitre 14, mais comment July-B0nes à écrit beaucoup j'ai décidé de mettre en chapitre. Je n'ai rien changé à ce qu'elle a écrit._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Il osait m'éviter durant tout ce temps et revenir comme ça pour me dire qu'on avait une enquête ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ! J'avais demandé à mon fils de rejoindre ma meilleure amie dans son bureau, je ne voulais pas qu'il assiste à ce règlement de compte avec Booth, car oui j'avais décidé de lui dire ce que je pensais. Gabriel était parti sans poser de questions.  
Je m'étais relevée pour fermer la porte de mon bureau puis je m'étais mise face à Booth.

« Tiens Booth, ça faisait longtemps, je devais bien me douter que la seule raison de votre présence était une enquête, je ne vous vois pas pendant une semaine et là vous venez seulement car vous avez besoin de moi.

- Je suis désolé Bones, mais j'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul ce qui s'est passé était une grosse erreur, je me suis laissé emporté... Alors que je vais me marier, je me suis mal comporté envers Hannah et je m'en veux beaucoup.

- Ça je le sais Booth que vous allez vous marier, mais merci de me le rappeler... Alors vous êtes comme ça, vous couchez avec moi quand vous voulez et le lendemain vous disparaissez. Vous pouvez le dire que vous vous êtes mal comporté, mais pas qu'envers Hannah ! »

Je m'étais rapprochée de lui et avais hurlé à tel point que tout l'institut m'avait entendu.

« Bones, hurlez pas comme ça et parlons en plus tard, nous avons une enquête nous ne devons pas traîner...

- Parlons en maintenant, ne vous défilez pas et de toute façon c'est VOUS qui avez une enquête, moi je n'en ai pas.

- Comment ça vous n'avez pas d'enquête, vous travaillez avec moi Bones.

- Non Booth, du moins pour le moment j'ai décidé de ne plus travailler avec vous... Je resterai au labo. C'est trop dur après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Vous m'avez fait trop de mal ! Je ne peux plus supporter ça et de toute façon je dois être plus disponible pour mes enfants.

- Bones enfin, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça.

- MOI je ne peux pas vous faire ça ? Et vous alors.. Vous avez le droit de me laisser en plan, de prendre du plaisir avec moi pour ensuite m'abandonner ? Je vous pensais autrement Booth, je pensais que vous étiez différent des autres, vous m'aviez promis de ne jamais m'abandonner et vous l'avez fait, et ça je ne peux pas vous le pardonner.

- Bones je ne vous ai pas abandonné enfin, arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi !

- Ah non ? Avant nous prenions un café, nous dînions ensemble même si nous n'avions pas d'enquête ! Maintenant c'est seulement pour le boulot, que nous nous voyons pour moi vous m'avez abandonnée Booth! Alors n'essayez pas de vous trouver des excuses. »

Il m'avait pris la main et je lui avais offert une gifle comme il n'en avait jamais eu.

« Ne me touchez plus Booth.

- Vous êtes complètement folle, je suis là et j'essaie de recoller les morceaux et vous me foutez une gifle, bravo Bones bravo.

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! Vous n'êtes pas venue pour ça, vous êtes venu pour que j'identifie un corps en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé vous vous prenez pour je ne sais qui, à croire que l'on peut me récupérer comme ça, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche Booth, d'ailleurs vous savez quoi, cette nuit avec vous n'était pas au delà de mes attentes, je pense même que c'est la pire de toute ma vie, vous n'avez pas autant d'endurance que je le pensais, finalement nous ne sommes pas compatibles.

- N'essayez pas de vous venger par des paroles Bones, vous ne le pensez pas ! »

Je ne pensais évidemment pas ce que je disais, cette nuit avait été la plus merveilleuse de toutes, jamais je n'avais connu ça, il avait été parfait, mais je voulais lui faire mal, comme il me faisait mal actuellement.

« Oh que si je le pense, ne pensez pas que vous êtes exceptionnel au lit, j'ai connu beaucoup mieux, je me demande comment fait Hannah.

- Ça c'est sûr avec toutes vos histoires sans lendemain ! Vous en avez connu des hommes, parfois deux en même temps.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un salaud... Vous venez de tromper votre fiancée et vous me faîtes des reproches, vous êtes blessé dans votre orgueil donc vous me balancez ça maintenant pour vous venger !

- Je ne dis que la vérité Bones, ce sont les faits, et cette nuit était juste une erreur je vous l'ai dit, cela ne se reproduira plus jamais, j'aime trop Hannah pour pouvoir la perdre à nouveau. »

Ce qu'il me disait il me l'avait déjà dit auparavant, et je détestais l'entendre dire ça, j'avais le cœur brisé, bien qu'anthropologiquement parlant je savais que c'était impossible. Aujourd'hui je comprenais vraiment ce que cela voulait dire... Il m'avait fait espérer puis m'avait rejetée et c'était beaucoup trop dur à supporter.

« Oh ça oui je sais très bien que vous l'aimez votre Hannah, elle n'est pas un lot de consolation c'est ça ?

- Non elle ne l'est pas Bones, et vous le savez, n'essayez même pas de tout foutre en l'air entre elle et moi, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur mais c'est la première et dernière que je trompe une femme.

- Vous me faîtes vraiment pitié Booth, jamais je ne ruinerais votre relation avec Hannah ne vous en faîtes pas, mais je dois dire que vous me décevez de plus en plus surtout en me prenant pour une briseuse de couple, alors que vous savez très bien que jamais je ne me permettrai de m'immiscer dans le votre. »

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues, mais je continuais tout de même à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« Et, vous savez très bien que j'ai changé d'avis sur tous ces points, que la seule personne avec qui j'envisageais une relation à long terme, c'était vous. Maintenant vivez votre vie avec Hannah, et surtout sans moi comme vous l'avez fait pendant cette semaine je ne veux plus vous voir, et je n'irais plus sur le terrain avec vous, j'enverrais les internes, cela leur sera bénéfique quant à moi, j'aiderai mon équipe ici, mais je ne veux en aucun cas vous revoir pour le moment aussi bien en tant qu'ami, que partenaire. »

J'avais terminé ma phrase en sanglot, je lui avais ouvert la porte en lui faisant signe de sortir.

« En êtes vous sûre ? Je m'en vais pour de bon.

- J'en suis plus que sûre Booth, de toute façon cela fait déjà un moment que vous n'êtes plus réellement présent.

- C'est votre choix Bones... »

Il était sorti sans plus me retenir, la tête baissée et triste, mais cela m'était égal, il ne pouvait pas l'être autant que je l'étais actuellement. J'avais sûrement perdu Booth, mais le plus important aujourd'hui était mes enfants, ils avaient besoin de moi et j'avais décidé de ne vivre que pour eux. Il étaient toute ma vie, et je leur apporterai tout l'amour qu'il fallait, je ne voulais qu'une chose, les voir heureux et profiter de chaque instant avec eux.

* * *

_**Comme je vous l'ai dis au début, c'est JULY-B0NES qui a écrit ce chapitre, donc il faut la féliciter elle et pas moi. Je lui transmettrais toutes les reviews. Puis, si vous trouvez -comme moi- qu'elle écrit très bien dîtes le lui, peut-être ça la poussera à écrire !**_

_**Pour ma part, la suite de ma fic, ce sera dans une semaine, je pense. Si vous le voulez, je pourrais remettre en place, ce que j'ai fais avec JULY-B0NES. C'est-à-dire que la personne qui me mettra ma XX review pourra écrire une partie/un chapitre, mais selon les contraintes que je donne.**_


	15. Joyeux Anniversaire

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée de ce léger retard pour la suite de ma fic, mais la voici.**_

_**Je pense qu'elle est un peu plus longue que d'habitude.**_

_**J'ai eu quelques soucis du fait que je n'ai pas mon stage alors que c'est lundi donc j'étais un peu inquiète et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire. Pour finir, je pourrais le rattraper un autre moment donc tout va bien, enfin, pour le moment...**_

_**Depuis quelques chapitres j'ai perdu : Low-BB, T-Pau, Marine, Mimi, Lil01, TempBrennan et Belle-Cuddy. Vais-je vous retrouver un jour ?  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Voici maintenant un mois et demi que j'ai décidé de ne plus aller sur le terrain. Rappelez-vous ce jour où j'ai dis à Booth ce que je pensais et que je n'irais plus sur le terrain. L'affaire de ce jour a été très rapide à résoudre, un homme retrouvé mort étrangler par l'amant de sa femme parce que celle-ci ne voulait pas quitter son mari. Bien que je ne vais plus sur le terrain, les enquêtes s'enchaine. Mes interne s'occupaient de faire le lien entre Booth et le Jefferson. Je ne l'avais pas revenu depuis ce fameux jour, je n'avais nullement chercher à le revoir et lui, je ne sais pas. Et je ne voulais pas savoir. Angéla m'avait posé des questions à propos de Booth, pourquoi je n'allais plus sur le terrain ? Pourquoi je ne voyez plus Booth en dehors du travail ? Pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire qu'on avait couché ensemble. Enfin, je n'étais pas prête à le lui dire. Peut-être que je lui dirais très bientôt, mais pas tout de suite.

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Nous sommes le 14 août et aujourd'hui Gabriel fête ses neuf ans. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, cela fait déjà neuf ans qu'il me comble de bonheur. Gabriel commençait à aller mieux, il y a une semaine nous avons fait un scanner, la masse commence à disparaître et c'est vraiment encourageant. Sa prochaine chimiothérapie aura lieu le 28 août, j'étais contente, il pouvait profiter de sa fête d'anniversaire. Bien qu'il n'a pas le droit de tout manger, je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'il est ce qu'il rêve. Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse : son voyage en France. Après en avoir longuement parlé avec le médecin, nous avons conclut que je pourrais partir avec lui et bien sûr Aimée à Paris. Bien sûr, nous n'allons partir que quinze jours car après il y une nouvelle fois sa chimiothérapie mais c'est largement suffisant et puis nous pourrons y retourner quand Gabriel ira mieux. Le médecin m'avait prévue que si Gabriel n'allait pas bien du tout pendant notre voyage, il y avait un très bon hôpital pour les enfants. J'avais pris note des recommandations du médecin et j'étais prête pour partir.

Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous le dire mais, chaque soir quand j'endors Aimée en me basculant sur la chaise à bascule j'essaie de lui parler de sa mère. Bien que je ne l'a connait pas, je me dois de le faire pour la mémoire de sa mère, pour que personne ne l'oublie. Je veux que ma fille sache qu'elle n'est pas ma « vraie » fille mais que je l'ai adopté. Elle va bientôt avoir deux mois et demi et est vraiment éveillée. Elle sourit et une fois Gabriel a réussi à la faire rire. Avec moi, elle ne veut pas, je fais des grimaces, je la chatouille, elle ne sourit même pas. Mais quand Gabriel fait quelque chose, même si ce n'est pas marrant, elle rigole. Je suis vraiment contente, je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'il allait l'aimer autant. Le jour où je lui avais présenté j'avais vraiment peur qu'il ne l'aime pas et pourtant maintenant un mois et demi plus tard, il est heureux d'avoir une petite sœur pour pouvoir la protéger quand des garçons l'embêterait.  
Je suis dans la chambre de Gabriel, il n'est que neuf heure du matin, Gabriel dormait encore. Je suis allée chercher Aimée et je me suis assise dans son lit :

« Hey... Gabriel... Réveille toi mon chéri. Tu sais quel jour on est ? »

Il s'est retourné l'air de dire « laisse-moi dormir. » Je lui ai dit :

« Bon et bien si Gabriel ne veut pas ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, il va falloir que je les ramènes chez le voisin en plus il sera très content... »

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase que Gabriel était vraiment réveillé et était partit en courant de la salle à manger. Je lui ai crié :

« Gabriel ? Tu nous as pas oublié ? »

Il est revenu en courant puis nous à donner un bisou à chacune puis je l'ai prit dans mes bras. Mon petit garçon était maintenant... plus petit. Pourquoi ça passe si vite ? Dans pas longtemps ce sera Aimée qui fêtera ses neuf ans... euh... enfin, non. Dans très très longtemps.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon petit bébé.  
- Mais maman, je ne suis plus un bébé !  
- Tu le seras pour moi. »

J'avais demandé à mes amis de venir fêter l'anniversaire de Gabriel, chez moi à 13h. Nous avions le temps de tout préparer pour la petite fête en son honneur. J'ai fais couler le bain des enfants et je les ai laver. Pendant que j'étais occupée de me laver j'ai mis Aimée dans son lit tandis que Gabriel jouait aux voitures par terre juste auprès de sa sœur. Une heure plus tard, j'étais avec Gabriel occupée de faire à manger.  
Angéla est arrivée une heure avant les autres invités avec un gros cadeau. Nous nous sommes assis dans la cuisine pour parler un peu avant que les autres de soit là.

« Ma chérie, Booth vient ?  
- Gabriel voulait qu'il vienne, donc même si je ne veux pas le voir, je lui ai adressé un carton d'invitation.  
- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? »

Comment lui dire ça ? Je ne pouvais plus lui cacher, je ne sais pas mentir et je n'aime pas mentir. Je me dois de lui dire après tout entre meilleures amies, nous devons tout nous dire.

« Nous avons couché ensemble.  
- Quoi ? Pardon ?  
- Angéla... je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant. C'était une erreur et nous le savons tout les deux. S'il te plait Angéla, oublie pour le moment tout ça. »

Elle m'avait comprise et j'étais heureuse.

Trois heures plus tard, la fête battait des ailes. Gabriel était heureux, tout le monde était là. Même Booth, accompagné d'Hannah. Nous avons mangé et maintenant c'était l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Gabriel sautait de joie. Il a ouvert tout ses cadeaux en quelques minutes, il était heureux car c'était la première fois qu'il en recevait autant. D'habitude, il n'a que les miens alors qu'aujourd'hui il y en a beaucoup plus.  
J'ai gardé la surprise jusqu'au dernier moment. J'ai tendu une enveloppe à Gabriel, il m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds. Il l'a ouvert tout doucement comme-ci c'était une bombe qui allait exploser dans ses mains. Il a sortit les billets d'avion.

« Paris ? On va à Paris ? Quoi ? Demain ? »

Il était heureux, il sautait de plus belle. Le voyant aussi heureux, je ne pouvais que l'être moi aussi.

« Je t'avais promis que tu irais. Nous partons demain pour quinze jours et nous y retournerons quand tu seras en meilleure santé. »

Il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a pas lâcher pendant cinq minutes. Apparemment avec ce cadeau j'avais tapé dans le mil.  
Pendant la fête, je n'ai pas regardé une seule fois Booth. Enfin, j'avoue j'ai dû le regarder une ou deux fois à la volé. Je savais que lui, il me regardait. Je sentais son regard sur moi. J'étais dans la cuisine quand ce dernier est arrivé.

« Bones... on peut parler ?  
- Déjà ne m'appelez pas Bones, ensuite non, je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus que ce que je vous ai dit il y a un mois et demi. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer le jour de l'anniversaire de mon fils et surtout quand il y a du monde chez moi et par dessus tout votre fiancée.  
- Bones... »

Je l'ai regardé d'un regard noir, c'est moi ou il n'y a même pas dix secondes je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler Bones ?

« Pardon Tempérance... Il faut qu'on en parle.  
- Non Booth, tout est dit. Maintenant laissez-moi retourner auprès de mon fils, parce que c'est SA journée. »  
- Puis sans attendre de réponse je suis partie.

Le lendemain, nous étions partis pour la France. Gabriel était super excité, il allait réaliser son vœu. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai laissé de côté mon fils pour être la meilleure anthropologue des États-Unis, maintenant que je l'étais, je pouvais mettre ma vie professionnelle entre parenthèse pour m'occuper de mes enfants. D'autant plus que maintenant mon fils à une maladie à combattre et qu'il faut que je sois présente pour lui. Enfin, je n'avais plus envie de travailler pour le moment avec Booth, peut-être bien que je vais vouloir à nouveau travailler avec lui quand il sera marier ou bien quand je serais en couple ou encore jamais. Je sais c'est égoïste de ma part d'arrêter notre partenariat comme ça, mais qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Mettez-vous à ma place une seconde. Couchez avec votre partenaire qui va se marier et qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour vous et on verra bien si vous avez la même réaction que moi ou alors que vous pouvez encore travailler avec lui.

Il y a une dizaine d'heures d'avion. J'avais prit un vol de soir pour pouvoir faire dormir les enfants. Nous étions en première classe, il n'y avait pratiquement personne. J'avais l'occasion de prendre un jet privée, mon agent littéraire me l'avait proposé, mais je l'ai refusé pas parce que je ne voulais pas que Gabriel soit un enfant « pourrit gâté » mais parce que à quoi ça sert d'utiliser un petit avion pour trois personnes alors qu'il y a des gros avions avec beaucoup plus de monde ?

Nous sommes arrivés le 16 août à midi à l'aéroport Charles De Gaulle. Il était maintenant l'heure de faire les touriste dans la plus belle ville du monde...

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._**

**_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

**_Bon week-end !_**


	16. Je vais vivre en France

_**Bonjour, hop hop hop, la suite de la fic, vous en apprenez un peu plus sur Gabriel...  
**_

_**J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !  
**_

_**Merci aux six personnes pour leurs reviews. Aurais-je des nouvelles arrivantes ?  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Je ne vous ai pas encore raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces huit ans. Après tout, vous ne savez pas ce que Gabriel faisait quand je partais à tel ou tel endroit pour des fouilles ou que je travailler tard le soir...

Il y a une dizaine d'années, j'ai connue un légiste. Il a travaillé avec moi sur un crash d'avion. Nous sommes devenus de vrais amis. Il y a quelques mois, il est parti vivre à Paris. Quand je l'ai appelé pour le prévenir que j'allais venir avec Gabriel, il était tellement heureux. Vous l'avez comprit, Nathan connaissait Gabriel et bien plus que ce que vous pouvez le croire. Comme je vous l'ai dis, j'ai eu Gabriel six moi avant de commencer mon partenariat avec Booth. Je vais peut-être paraître pour une mauvaise mère d'avoir fait ça mais, j'ai gardé Gabriel pendant deux mois puis je l'ai « donné » à Nathan pour qu'il le garde. Oui, c'est méchant de ma part mais à chaque fois que je le regardais je voyais le visage de Ben. Je ne pouvais pas serrer mon bébé dans mes bras sans repenser à cette nuit. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je voyais jamais mon fils, j'essayais de le voir plusieurs fois par semaine. C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais dit à Booth, Angéla et les autres, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas près de moi. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai décidé alors qu'il avait huit ans et demi de le reprendre avec moi et bien voilà : officiellement c'était moi la mère de Gabriel personne ne savait que je ne l'élevé pas. Je donnais l'agent qu'il fallait pour l'élever à Nathan, il ne manquait de rien. Nathan est français, il voulait retrouver son pays d'origine. Qui suis-je pour l'empêcher ? Je lui avais toujours promis que s'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait plus s'occupait de Gabriel j'étais prête à le reprendre. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé il y a maintenant six mois. Il est venu un soir et nous en avons discuté autour d'un café :

« Tempérance, je suis venu pour t'annoncer que je pars à Paris.  
- Je suis contente pour toi ! Tu pars quand ? Je sais depuis combien de temps tu voulais y retourner.  
- Dans une semaine.  
- Pour combien de temps ?  
- Tu ne comprends pas Tempérance, je pars, je ne reviens pas. Je vais vivre en France.  
- Avec Gabriel ? »

J'étais surprise qu'il me l'avoue aussi tard, une semaine avant son départ. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. J'étais choquée, mais surtout je ne pouvais pas vivre aussi loin de mon fils...

« Il est temps Tempérance, il est temps que tu le récupères.  
- Tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas, je serais une mauvaise mère.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise Tempérance, tu as vue comment tu t'en occupes quand tu es avec ? Tu es et tu seras une merveilleuse mère. »

Depuis ce jour là, j'avais Gabriel avec moi. En fin de compte, j'ai caché Gabriel six mois à tout le monde car avant je ne l'avais pas réellement.  
Quand nous sommes descendus, Nathan nous attendait après la Douane. Gabriel m'a lâché la main pour couvert vers « Than » comme il aimait l'appeler. J'ai vue Nathan les yeux brillants en voyant Gabriel couvrir vers lui.  
Deux heures plus tard, nous avions déposé nos valises chez Nathan et nous étions occupés de faire la queue pour monter en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Quand Gabriel a vue la Tour, il avait écarquillé les yeux de bonheur et le voyant comme ça j'étais la plus heureuse du monde.  
Quand nous sommes arrivés au dernier étage, nous nous sommes assis au près d'une fenêtre et nous avons commandé à manger. Nous avions six mois à rattraper. Gabriel est partit jouer dans le coin pour enfant en attendant avec Nathan nous allons avoir une longue discussion.

« Dis-moi Tempérance, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait venir ?  
- Je te l'ai expliqué, Gabriel voulait venir et comme les médecins...  
- Je t'arrête tout de suite Tempérance, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça. Raconte-moi.  
- Bon d'accord. »

Je lui ai raconté tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Booth, enfaite il n'y avait que lui que j'avais sur le cœur. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a balancé en pleine tête qu'il allait se marier et pas avec n'importe qui avec la femme qui avait refusé de l'épouser quelques mois plus tôt. Puis, le fait qu'on est couchés ensemble aussi. J'aurais voulu cacher cette partie à Nathan mais je n'aurais pas pu. Il est impossible qu'il ne remarque pas que je mente.

« Je vois. C'est vraiment un... je vais rester poli, mais j'en pense pas moins. Comment peut-il te faire ça ? Je comprends maintenant que tu sois là avec moi, même pour quinze jours.  
- Merci Nathan d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir. Je sais que tu as une petite amie et que...  
- Tempérance, tu m'ennuies pas et je me moque de l'avis de Sarah, tu es mon amie depuis plus de dix ans et tu es beaucoup plus importante à mes yeux qu'elle.  
- Merci, vraiment.  
- Mais dis-moi, tu m'as pas beaucoup parlé de cette jolie demoiselle. »

Aimée était dans mes bras, elle buvait son biberon sans rien dire. Elle était vraiment calme comme petite fille. J'avais prévenue Nathan que j'allais venir avec une petite fille de trois mois et demi, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Donc je lui ai raconté, sa mère morte tuée par un petit ami, son père qui s'est suicidé, son problème au cœur qui d'après la femme des services sociaux l'empêcherait d'avoir une famille d'accueil aimante et enfin, que j'avais décidé de l'adopter.

« C'est bien toi, tu montres un cœur de pierre mais en faite c'est tout le contraire, tu es prête à tout pour aider une petite fille qui pourrait finir dans une famille d'accueil.  
- C'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas envie que cette magnifique petite fille finisse comme moi, changeant sans arrêt de famille d'accueil. »

Une semaine était passé depuis que nous avions mangé en haut de la Tour Eiffel. J'étais seule chez Nathan, je me sentais pas bien. Nathan lui était parti avec les enfants pour que je puisse me reposer. Je ne voulais pas le laisser avec les enfants parce qu'après tout, c'était les miens et que c'était à moi de m'en occuper mais il voulait être une après-midi seul avec Gabriel. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer Aimée mais il m'avait dit qu'il pouvait la garder, je le cite : « Ce n'est pas une petite fille de trois mois et demi qui va être insupportable, ne t'inquiète pas Tempérance je vais m'en sortir repose toi. »  
Je suis restée allongé dans le lit toute l'après-midi, dans le noir. M'endormant et me réveillant plusieurs fois sans jamais pouvoir m'endormir assez longtemps pour que je remarque que j'ai réellement dormi. Vers 16h, je me suis levée et j'ai décidé de préparer les crêpes pour le gouter. Je sais que Gabriel en raffole surtout avec beaucoup de sirop d'érable. Je me suis attelée à la tâche...

* * *

**_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aimez ?  
_**

**_Stop ou encore ?  
_**

**_Bonne semaine !  
_**


	17. Tu devrais lui dire, Tempérance

**_Hello ! Oui, c'est encore moi. Je repars ?  
_**

**_Avec sept reviews sur mon précédent chapitre (mit en ligne hier), je ne peux que vous offrir ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez bien que j'en suis sûre.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture, les ami(e)s.  
_**

* * *

Ils sont rentrés quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ça sent trop bon ici, tu fais des crêpes maman ?  
- Oui, aller vient elles sont chaudes. »

Pendant que Gabriel et Nathan étaient occupés de manger leur crêpe j'ai pris Aimée dans mes bras. Nathan prit la parole :

« Tu vas mieux Tempérance ?  
- Je ne dirais pas ça, mais ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Je vais appeler Sarah, elle te prendra tout de suite. »

Comme vous avez dû comprendre sa petite amie est médecin, elle n'est pratiquement jamais à la maison. Deux heures plus tard, j'étais de retour dans l'appartement de Nathan avec les résultats :

« Où sont les enfants ?  
- Gabriel joue dans la chambre et Aimée dort. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Je... je suis enceinte. Je sais plus quoi faire Nathan, vraiment.  
- C'est ton partenaire le père ?  
- Oui...  
- Tu devrais lui dire Tempérance, tu le sais ça ?  
- Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Hey Booth, tu te rappelles le coup d'un soir ? Et bien tu sais, quelques fois il y a des conséquences quand on ne se protège pas et figure toi, je suis enceinte ! Je te rappelle qu'il ne m'aime pas. Qu'il veut être avec Hannah et qu'il va se marier avec elle dans dix mois.  
- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Lui cacher ta grossesse ? Je te rappelle que tu travailles avec lui il verra que tu es enceinte.  
- Il n'est pas obliger de savoir que c'est lui le père.  
- Tu comptes lui cacher toute sa vie ?  
- Nathan, s'il te plait. Tu veux que j'aille le voir ? Ça changera quoi ? Si je fais ça je risque de briser son couple et je n'est vraiment pas l'envie qu'il m'en veuille.  
- Tu crois vraiment que son mariage peut tenir sur un tel mensonge ? Un jour faudrait peut-être qu'il dise à sa copine il a couché avec toi.  
- C'est pas mon problème ça Nathan, s'il a envie de le dire qu'il le fasse. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le dire à Hannah. Bien qu'on a pas l'impression depuis quelques jours, mais je tiens à Booth, bien plus que ce qu'on peut croire. C'est pas parce que je veux lui faire regretter en ne voulant pas le voir et ne voulant plus aller sur le terrain que j'en meurs pas d'envie, Nathan. Je l'aime.  
- Et tu penses qu'en lui cachant qu'il va être papa ça sera encore mieux ?  
- Tout ce que je veux Nathan, c'est son bonheur. Est-ce que c'est grave ?  
- Qui te dis que son bonheur n'est pas d'être avec toi ?  
- Parce qu'il veut être avec Hannah et parce qu'il l'aime et qu'il ne m'aime pas. Enfin, pas comme je l'aime... »

Je ne voulais pas continuer cette discussion alors je me suis excusée auprès de lui et je suis partie dans la chambre.

Une semaine était passée, je ne savais toujours pas si j'allais annoncer ou non ma grossesse à Booth. La seule chose que j'étais sûre c'est que je voyais dans une dizaine de minutes Angéla dans le hall de l'aéroport et que j'allais lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui cacher ça, après tout c'est ma meilleure amie et elle le remarquera. J'avais annoncé à Gabriel qu'il aurait une petite sœur ou un petit frère, il m'a posé des questions mais au final je pense qu'il est très heureux. Il aimerait avoir un petit frère pour jouer avec lui au foot et comme il me l'a dit lui apprendre plein de bêtises.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions assises autour d'un café.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Tempérance, ça avait l'air très important.  
- Promets-moi juste de rester calme et de pas me poser des questions à propos de ce que je vais faire, j'en ai déjà eu assez quand Nathan me l'a demandé, je - veux pas recommencer avec toi.  
- Tu me fais peur ma chérie.  
- Promets-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
- D'accord, je te promet.  
- Je suis enceinte. Oui, Booth est le père. Non, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire.  
- Mais...  
- Angéla tu m'as promis. »

Elle n'a pas posé d'autres questions. De toute façon, j'allais lui répéter ce que j'ai dis une semaine plus tôt à Nathan.

* * *

**_Content(e) ?  
_**

**_Si je vous demande 8 reviews sur ce chapitre pour que je mette le prochain vous ferez ça pour moi ? *bien sûr des personnes différentes*  
_**

**_La suite est en cours d'écriture et on passe quelques mois...  
_**

**_Bonne soirée.  
_**


	18. Booth, il faut qu'on parle

_**Bonjour ! Oui, c'est encore moi !**_  
_Pour les personnes qui n'ont pas vues, il y a eu au total TROIS suites cette semaine une mardi, une mercredi et une aujourd'hui. Lisez celles que vous n'avez pas encore lus au cas où..._

_**J'espère que vous allez aimer... Au programme, une naissance et un mariage :D**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Sept mois était passés, je suis enceinte maintenant de huit mois et demi. Je vais avoir un petit garçon. Et oui, c'est un petit garçon. Je l'ai appris il y a maintenant trois mois et j'étais très contente. Ne parlons pas de Gabriel, quand il a sut que c'était un petit frère qu'il allait avoir il a sauté de joie. Mon petit garçon allait beaucoup mieux. Cela fait maintenant tout juste un mois qu'il est rentré en rémission, oui, le cancer avait disparut. Maintenant, il fallait qu'on croise les doigts pour qu'il ne revienne pas pendant les cinq prochaines années. Si il ne revient pas, il est soigné sinon...

Aimée a maintenant presque neuf mois, elle se tient assise et commence à se mettre à quatre pattes et elle gazouille beaucoup.

Booth n'était toujours pas au courant qu'il était le père de l'enfant. Il était tellement absorbé par les préparatifs de son mariage. Ils avaient avancer la date de leur mariage au 22 mars, oui, demain mon cœur allait exploser en des millions de morceaux qui ne se ressouderons jamais...

Ce que je ne vous ai pas encore dit, c'est que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. J'ai perdu les eaux et mon fils ne devrait plus tarder. Gabriel et Aimée était avec Hodgins pendant qu'Angéla était auprès de moi, elle voulait être près de moi pour que je ne sois pas seule.

Il est arrivé deux heures plus tard, il fait 3k450 pour 45 cm. Je n'avais pas encore d'idée pour son prénom. J'avais décidé d'appeler Booth, non pas pour lui dire que c'était son fils mais pour lui présenter et peut-être qu'il remarquera quelque chose. Angéla est partie une heure avant que Booth arrive :

« Je ne vous dérange pas Bones ?

- Non, entrez. »

Il y a deux mois, j'avais décidé de lui pardonner. Je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir. Il m'avait bien sûr posé des questions sur le père du bébé, mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Je n'y arrivais pas...

Il s'est approché du berceau et m'a demandé :

« Je peux le prendre ?

- Bien sûr. »

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et s'est assit à côté de moi. J'étais contente, il était venu seul sans Hannah.

« Vous êtes prêt pour demain ?

- Je pense, oui.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être présente demain.

- Ce n'est rien, vous avez une merveilleuse excuse : avoir donné la vie.

- Merci Booth, vraiment.

- Vous lui avez trouvé un prénom ?

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- Vous attendez le père surement ?

- Non mais vous pouvez me proposer des prénoms si vous voulez. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous avons convenue de l'appeler Noah. J'avais réussie au moins une chose depuis ces derniers mois, que Booth fasse le choix du prénom de son fils.

Le lendemain...

Booth était occupé de se préparer seul, dans son appartement. Beaucoup de ses amis voulaient l'aider mais il voulait être seul, il devait réfléchir. Il était occupé de nouer sa cravate quand il entendit sonner :

« Je veux être seul.

- Booth il faut que je vous parle. »

C'était Angéla.

« Je veux être seul, Angéla.

- Booth, c'est important. C'est à propos de Brennan. »

Quand il entendit le prénom de sa partenaire, il s'est dirigé vers la porte pour ouvrir à l'artiste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Angéla ?

- On peut s'assoir ?

- Je vais faire du café. »

Il s'est exécuté, il a fait du café puis il s'est installé à côté de son amie sur le canapé. Angéla ne savait pas comment elle allait présenter les choses à Booth. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle voulait lui dire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui cacher ça. Elle n'y arriverait pas, le regarder chaque jour dans les yeux en sachant ça... non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait lui dire, pour son bien comme celui de sa meilleure amie. Après Booth fera ce qu'il veut de ce qu'elle s'apprête à lui dire.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Bones ne va pas bien ? Son bébé ?

- Elle va bien et le bébé aussi Booth.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là si tout va bien ?

- Je veux qu'on parle du petit Noah.

- Vous voulez parler de quoi ?

- Vous le trouver pas mignon ?

- Si bien sûr que si.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

- Euh... je devais remarquer quelque chose ?

- Il ressemble à qui selon vous ? »

Booth ne comprenait rien à toutes les questions d'Angéla. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Que voulait-elle savoir par toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi venait-elle lui demander ça le jour de son mariage alors qu'elle avait tout le temps de venir hier après la naissance du bébé ou même quand Brennan était enceinte. Et puis, pourquoi elle lui posait toutes ces questions ? Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

« Je ne sais pas, Angéla. A sa mère, non ?

- Oui mais pas que...

- Où voulez-vous en venir à la fin, Angéla ?

- Booth, c'est gros comme un gâteau. Je vais pas vous faire un dessin tout de même ! »

Elle ne rêvait pas, il n'avait donc rien comprit. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Noah lui ressembler et pas qu'un peu. Elle l'a remarqué au moment où elle a posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. Comment pouvait-il pas l'avoir remarqué ?

« Vous êtes tellement prit par votre mariage depuis ces six derniers mois que vous ne pensez plus qu'à vous.

- Vous voulez que je pense à qui d'autre ? Je vais me marier Angéla, doit six heures !

- Vous aviez six mois pour le remarquer Booth, six mois. Ce n'est pas rien !

- Remarquer quoi, Angéla ? Remarquer quoi ?

- Ce serait trop facile ça Booth, vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous offrir tout ça sur un plateaux. Cherchez un peu.

- M'offrir quoi sur un plateau ?

- Arrêtez avec vos questions et réfléchissez à ça : Noah est né quinze jours avant son terme.

- Oui et alors ?

- Il s'est passé quoi il y a huit mois et demi ?

- Brennan est partie à Paris, elle devait voir son ami... euh... Nathan c'est ça ? Oh ! Vous voulez dire que c'est lui le père du bébé ? Il doit être très heureux...

- Booth, Nathan a une petite amie.

- Moi aussi j'avais une petite amie quand j'ai couc... »

Il regarda Angéla avec des yeux énormes. Il avait enfin compris ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Vous voulez dire que... ?

- Oui Booth.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Vous avez couché avec Brennan sans vous protéger, tout simplement Booth. Vous êtes le père de Noah.

- Pourquoi elle me l'a pas dit ?

- Comme vous l'avez dit, vous allez vous marier. Elle ne voulait pas être la personne qui vous empêchera de réaliser votre rêve, tout simplement.

- Je... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Angéla ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire.

- Je ne sais pas... je suis perdu.

- Vous voulez encore vous marier ?

- Je... oui.

- Alors mariez-vous et oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Elle partie en colère. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il voulait encore se marier avec l'autre alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer que sa partenaire avait eu un bébé de lui ? Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Elle avait dit à Booth qu'elle serait présente à son mariage mais, il en était hors de question. Après ce qu'il venait de faire, elle n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Elle aurait certainement dû ne rien dire comme Brennan le voulait. Mais elle n'aurait pas put. Maintenant, il savait et c'était à lui de faire ce qu'il voulait. Angéla n'avait plus rien à voir. C'était à Brennan et Booth de s'arranger. Quoi que, peut-être qu'il fera comme s'il ne savait rien. Comme si Angéla n'avait rien dit. C'était tout à fait possible. Mais... le connaissant le fera-t-il ?

* * *

**_C'est une long suite par rapport à d'habitude._**

**_Vous aimez ? J'espère que oui !_**

**_La suite sera publié dans la semaine prochaine. Cette semaine, j'étais chez moi car je n'avais pas de stage mais j'en est trouvé un donc la semaine prochaine je serais moins disponible._**

**_Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !_**

**_Bon week-end !_**


	19. Booth ne viendra pas

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Voici la suite tant attendu !**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas merci pour toute vos reviews, elle m'ont poussé à écrire la suite aussi rapidement. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir le prochain chapitre...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Booth prit sa voiture pour aller rejoindre Hannah, il avait besoin de lui parler, il ne veut pas lui dire ce qu'Angéla lui avait dit. Après tout, c'était à lui de réfléchir... Booth ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait dit à Angéla qu'il voulait encore se marier mais le pensait-il vraiment ? Il aimait Hannah ça c'était sûr mais Sa Bones venait d'avoir un bébé, pas n'importe quel bébé SON bébé. Que devait-il faire ? Faire comme si Angéla n'avait rien dit ? Aller voir Brennan pour lui demander des explications ? Aller voir Hannah ? Tout laisser en là et partir loin des soucis ? Non, ce n'est pas possible il ne pouvait pas laisser tout ça comme ça, ce n'était pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait aller voir Brennan pour lui parler savoir ce qu'elle attend de lui. Si jamais elle le demande, il annulerait son mariage mais si elle ne le demande pas, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Se marier ? C'est peut-être pas la solution. Pourquoi Angéla l'a prévenu ? Il aurait préféré ne rien savoir, comme ça il n'aurait pas un choix difficile à faire.

Il n'était pas concentré sur la route et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il ne vit pas le camion sur sa gauche qui avait brûlé le feu rouge. Le camion fonça sur lui, la voiture fit un tonneau...

#

Pendant ce temps là...

Angéla était entrer dans ma chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Angéla ? Tu es pas au mariage ?  
- Non, ma chérie.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il me déçoit, c'est tout.  
- Tu n'as tout de même pas... »

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai compris.

« Angéla, je t'avais demandé...  
- Je sais ma chérie, mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
- Il ne fallait pas Angéla, ça sert à quoi ? Il va annuler son mariage ?  
- Non.  
- Alors, ça ne servait à rien de dire ça !  
- Je suis désolée ma chérie. Mais je devais lui dire, je me doute que tu m'en veux et je peux le comprendre, je l'ai fais pour toi.  
- Je sais Angéla, merci. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle l'a fait pour moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand Booth débarquera ? Comment je vais lui expliquer le fait de lui avoir cacher que Noah était son fils ? Lui dire tout simplement que je ne voulais pas qu'il annule son mariage à cause de moi et qu'elle m'en veuille toute sa vie ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais si au contraire il aurait voulut savoir ? Il aurait peut-être annuler son mariage et peut-être qu'il... Enfin non, il a dit à Angéla qu'il ne voulait pas annuler son mariage donc, j'ai bien fait de lui cacher.  
Angéla est partie quelques minutes plus tard, elle devait aller voir Hodgins qui gardait Gabriel et Aimée. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec Noah qui commençait à pleurer.

#

Du côté de l'accident...  
Les pompiers ont été appelés dans les minutes qui on suivis l'accident. Ils furent rapidement sur place. La voiture de Booth était retourné, les pompiers eurent du mal à atteindre Booth. Il ne bougeait plus... Ils mirent une heure a le sortir de la voiture.

#

Hannah était occupée de se préparer pour son mariage, elle était heureuse. C'était lui l'homme de sa vie, elle le savait. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas accepté quand il lui avait demandé pour la première fois. Elle aurait dû... Elle était avec sa meilleure amie, Nina. Nina était occupée de la coiffer, c'était bientôt l'heure. Dans moins de deux heures, elle serait Hannah Booth. Mariée avec l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout.

#

Deux heures plus tard, Hannah était devant le prête. Le mariage aurait dû commencer il y a déjà quinze minutes mais, personne n'avait de nouvelles de Booth. Il ne répondait pas à son portable, personne ne le trouvait. Hannah commençait à s'inquiéter, serait-il prêt à lui fausser compagnie ?

#

Du côté de l'hôpital...  
J'avais laissé Noah aux sages femmes pour prendre l'air et me remettre les idées en places pour savoir ce que j'allais faire maintenant avec trois enfants et étant célibataire. Je ne veux pas arrêter le travail, j'adore mon travail, je ne peux pas arrêter, je ne veux pas. Je vais prendre mes deux mois de congé maternité puis je reprendrais le travail. Peut-être même que j'irais à nouveau sur le terrain avec Booth. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il est au courant pour Noah il pourra le voir tant qu'il le veut, je ne vais pas l'empêcher. Je sais que c'est un père génial, rien qu'à voir comment il est avec Parker je peux être sûre qu'il aimera Noah. Rien que le fait de l'avoir vue hier avec...  
Une ambulance entra à tout vitesse devant l'hôpital. Des infirmières et médecins se pressait vers l'ambulance. L'un d'eux ouvrit la porte, deux pompiers sortirent un brancard avec... non, ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas possible. Ce ne peut être Booth. Je me suis levée du banc que j'occupais et j'ai courus vers lui.

« Madame vous ne pouvez pas rester là.  
- Je le connais, c'est mon partenaire...  
- Madame, vous ne pouvez pas rester là. »

Une des infirmière me prit les bras pour me retenir pendant que les docteurs le ramène dans l'hôpital.

« Je vous dit que je le connais, c'est mon partenaire, il est agent du FBI. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
- Je ne sais pas madame, retournez dans votre chambre, s'il vous plait.  
- Non, je veux avoir des nouvelles, je veux savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé, dîtes le moi ! »

J'étais paniquée, je voulais savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé et l'infirmière faisait comme si j'étais folle.

« Madame, allez dans votre chambre. Je demanderais à l'un des ambulanciers de venir vous voir pour vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé mais pour l'instant allez dans votre chambre. »

A contre cœur, je suis remontée dans ma chambre pour retrouver mon fils et le serrer dans mes bras. Une demi heure plus tard, les deux ambulanciers qui ont ramené Booth était dans ma chambre ainsi qu'un policier. C'est le policier qui prit la parole en premier :

« Votre partenaire est l'agent Booth, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Il a eu un accident de voiture. D'après les témoins, le camion qui est entré en collision avec le véhicule de votre partenaire a brûlé un feu rouge.  
- Mon Dieu. »

Les pompiers m'ont dit à leur tour, que Booth n'était pas conscient quand ils l'ont enlevé de la voiture. Qu'il était grièvement blessé et qu'ils ont dû les réanimer... Je devais maintenant attendre l'avis du médecin.

#

Quelques minutes plus tard, Angéla était devant l'Église, Brennan l'avait appelé pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui avait demandé de prévenir Hannah et les autres. Elle est entrée dans l'Église en ouvrant les deux portes comme dans les films quand une personne est contre le mariage et entre au moment où le prête demande si une personne s'oppose au mariage et que la personne répond « moi je m'oppose ». Tout les visages se sont retourné vers elle. Elle avança vers Hannah et s'arrêta à quelques pas de cette dernière et déclara à tout le monde :

« Booth ne viendra pas. »

Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait annuler le mariage et on pouvait entre des lamentations,...

« Il est à l'hôpital, il a eu un accident... »

Angéla n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Elle s'est approché de Parker qui était assit au premier rang avec sa mère et leur à dit de venir avec elle...

* * *

_**Vous aimez ? J'espère que oui !**_

_**La suite sera en ligne dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Je recherche des idées pour une nouvelles fic si vous en avez assez de cette fic, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire et je met un point final. Sinon, je continue !**_

_**Bon Week-End !**_

_N'oubliez pas la review qui me fera écrire plus vite..._


	20. Tu as eu un bébé ?

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos review.  
**_

_**Vous l'attendiez, la voici ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
**_

* * *

Angéla amena Rebecca et Parker dans la chambre de Brennan en attendant des nouvelles de Booth. Brennan ne savait pas si c'était à elle d'annoncer à Parker que Noah était son petit frère ou attendre que Booth soit sorti de la salle d'opération et qu'il soit réveillé, mais s'il ne se réveil pas ? S'il ne survivait pas à l'intervention ? S'il mourait ? Comment ferait-elle ? Les questions qu'elle se pose n'obtiendront pas de réponses avant que Booth soit sortit de la salle d'opération ou au contraire qu'il n'en sorte pas. Mais la question la plus importante, restait toujours en suspend. Devait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, elle avait peur que Booth lui en veuille... Elle fût interrompu quand on frappa à sa porte. Angéla entra avec Parker et Rebecca.

« Docteur Bones ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais toi aussi à l'hôpital ? Tu étais dans la voiture avec papa ? »

Il remarqua le petit berceau auprès de Brennan et s'en approcha :

« Tu as eu une bébé ?  
- Oui, Parker. »

Rebecca lui adressa un sourire et s'approcha du berceau. Elle fixa Noah quelques minutes avant de demander à Brennan :

« On peut parler dehors ? »

Brennan avait comprit pourquoi elle voulait parler dehors. Elle hocha la tête et demanda à Angéla de garder les enfants pendant qu'elle parlait dehors avec Rebecca.

« Allons à la cafétéria. » Proposa Brennan.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Elles prirent place sur une table un peu éloignée des autres avec leur café. Brennan attendait que Rebecca prenne la parole car elle ne savait pas comment entamer la discussion. Celle-ci le fît quelques secondes plus tard :

« Je tien déjà à vous féliciter pour votre bébé, comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Elle hésitait depuis tout à l'heure de regarder dans les yeux l'ex de Booth mais finit pas la regarder et lui répondre :

« Merci, il s'appelle Noah.  
- C'est le fils de Seeley ? »

Brennan ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'arrivait pas à dire « oui », elle n'y arrivait pas.

« Je l'ai compris au premier regard, il ressemble fort à Parker quand il est né. Et il ressemble à Booth. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Brennan ne savait pas quoi dire, devait-elle lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé il y a neuf mois ? Devait-elle tout lui raconter ? Ce serait préférable, elle l'aiderait à parler à Parker. Elle décida de lui raconter tout, comme elle le ferait à sa meilleure amie. Comme ci c'était Angéla.

« Il y a neuf mois, Booth est venu chez moi, mon père l'avait un peu enfin beaucoup bousculé. Angéla lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il allait se marier. Je n'étais pas au courant, mais quand j'ai vue Booth ce soir là avec plusieurs blessures j'ai compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Pour l'anniversaire de Gabriel, il est venu avec Hannah, j'étais vraiment en colère mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai offert à Gabriel un voyage à Paris, j'ai été chez un ami. Un ami très proche, celui qui a gardé Gabriel presque toute sa vie. Je me suis sentie mal et on m'a dit que j'étais enceinte. J'ai décidé que j'allais garder ce bébé et j'ai fais le bon choix. Booth ne m'a jamais posé de questions à propos du père, je pense que je lui en veux. J'ai eu Noah hier, Booth est passé. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il m'a aidé sans savoir que c'était son fils à trouver un prénom. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée du prénom. Il n'a pas remarqué la ressemblance. Il devait tellement être concentré sur son mariage, pourquoi je devrais l'en vouloir ? Puis Angéla a été le voir aujourd'hui et elle lui a dit. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je sais qu'elle lui a dit. Au début, je lui en voulais mais après, je pense que j'ai compris pourquoi elle a fait ça. C'était pour m'aider. Il n'a pas voulut annuler son mariage, enfin, je ne lui demandais rien. C'était à lui de faire ce qu'il voulait faire et non à moi ou à qui compte de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas se marier. Hannah n'est au courant de rien.  
- Je pense qu'il ne sait plus où il en est. Peut-être même que c'est ça qui a provoqué son accident peut-être qu'il était occuper de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire...  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est un homme qui a brulé un feu rouge. »

Elles discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Brennan posa la question qui la dérangeait depuis tout à l'heure :

« Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à Parker. Booth m'en voudra ?  
- On va faire un truc ? On va attendre de voir quand il sortir du bloc et on avisera à ce moment là, d'accord ?  
- Merci, Rebecca. »

Elles continuèrent de parler quelques minutes avant de rejoindre la chambre de Brennan. Parker et Angéla étaient occupés de jouer à un jeu trouvé quelque part dans l'hôpital. Noah était occupé de dormir. Angéla les regarda entrer, elle remarqua un sourire sur le visage de sa meilleure amie et elle comprit que ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Angéla prit la parole :

« Hodgins arrive avec les enfants, Gabriel veut voir son petit frère. »

Brennan était contente de savoir que ses enfants allaient arriver. Bien qu'elle ait peur pour son partenaire, elle voulait voir ses deux enfants auprès d'elle. Rien n'est mieux que d'avoir ses enfants auprès de soit quand rien ne va, ils peuvent vous donner le sourire. Ils arrivèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Gabriel courra dans les bras de sa mère pour lui donner un gros bisous puis il alla voir son petit frère. Aimée était dans les bras d'Hodgins quand elle remarqua sa maman, elle leva les bras pour aller dans ceux de sa mère.

#

Au même moment, du côté d'Hannah...  
Elle était encore devant le prête, les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Angéla ne lui a pas proposer de venir avec elle ? Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle.

« Hannah, vient tu vas te changer puis je t'accompagnerai à l'hôpital. Tu peux pas rester comme ça. »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle laissa son amie l'accompagner vers la voiture. Elle se changea et une heure plus tard, elle était dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital attendant des nouvelles de Booth.

#

Dans la chambre de Brennan, celle-ci décida de sortir quelques minutes. Tout le monde attendait dans sa chambre et elle voulait un peu prendre l'air. Elle prit la direction de la sortie quand elle remarqua Hannah. Elle décida d'aller la voire. Elle s'installa sur le siège de libre à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolée pour votre mariage.  
- Merci. Je peux vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
- J'ai eu mon bébé hier.  
- Félicitation.  
- Merci. Ne restez pas toute seule, venez avec moi. »

Brennan se leva suivit de très près part Hannah. Elle avancèrent dans le couloir quand un médecin les interpela. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de Booth. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le médecin :

« Vous êtes bien là pour l'agent Booth ? »

Brennan hocha la tête. Le médecin prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

« Votre ami est encore en salle d'opération. Il y en a encore pour quelques heures. Pour l'instant nous avons réussit à le stabiliser mais vous devez savoir que ça ne veut rien dire. »

Elles remercièrent le médecin. Brennan amena Hannah dans sa chambre où tout le monde l'attendait. Elle entrèrent, Brennan remarqua que ses amis étaient surprit de la voir avec la petite amie enfin la fiancée de Booth. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Brennan répéta ce que leur avait annoncé le médecin.

Quatre heures plus tard...

Ils étaient tous à la cafétéria attendant des nouvelles de Booth. Cela faisait maintenant plus deux cinq heures qu'il était dans la salle d'opération. Il était déjà vingt-trois heures. Brennan avait Aimée dans ses bras qui était occupée de dormir, Angéla avait Noah et les deux garçons étaient occupés de jouer. Ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir, ils attendaient des nouvelles. Surtout Parker qui, sans le vouloir empêcher Gabriel de dormir. Un médecin entra dans la cafétéria et il s'avança vers eux, avec un regard grave.

**_J'aurais pu arrêter là, mais j'ai pas envie de me cacher dans mon trou de souris, il fait tout noir dedans..._**

Brennan se leva et se dirigea vers lui toujours Aimée dans ses bras serré contre elle. Elle était suivit de près par les autres. Le médecin prit la parole :

« Tout va bien. Il est encore endormit mais il devrait se réveiller demain. Vous pourrez aller le voir dès demain pour le moment il est en salle de réveil.  
- Merci beaucoup docteur. »

Ils étaient tous soulager. Rebecca s'approcha de Brennan pendant que le médecin s'éloigna. Rebecca prit le bras de Brennan pour lui parler seule à seule :

« Vous pourrez parler ensemble comme ça.  
- Oui, merci beaucoup d'être venue avec Parker.  
- C'est normal, c'est son père. »

Tout le monde partis, Brennan se retrouva seule avec Noah de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle était heureuse qu'il s'en soit sorti. Mais était stressée car elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire quand elle le verrait demain. Elle n'est pas obligée d'aller après tout, elle peut l'éviter pendant quelques temps. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle va faire, elle va l'éviter pendant quelques jours. Puis, après tout, quand il se réveillera il voudra probablement voir sa fiancée que de la voir elle...

* * *

_**Alors ? Ça vous à plu ? Je n'ai pas eu envie de faire une dispute entre Brennan et Hannah à quoi bon ?**_

_**Je peux rêver d'avoir 100 reviews sur ma fic ?  
**_

_**La suite, la semaine prochaine et encore plus vite si j'ai 100 reviews. Bientôt, un chapitre sera écrit par SoleaLuna ! Je ne sais pas encore lequel mais très prochainement...  
**_

_**Bon week-end !  
**_


	21. Seeley, je suis au courant

_**Bonjour ! **_

**_Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour vos reviews._**

**_Cette suite à été écrite par SOLEALUNA et non de moi !_**

_**Bonne lecture.  
**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Lorsque l'infirmière arriva dans la chambre, elle regarda l'avancée du rythme cardiaque. D'après les pics a certains moments, elle en conclut qu'il était en phase de réveille. Elle regarda la jeune femme blonde allongée sur le fauteuil dans une position inconfortable, une bague ornait son annulaire, elle en conclut que c'était la fiancée. Elle lui secoua doucement l'épaule, et la jeune femme sursauta.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Calmez vous, tout va bien. Je tenais juste à vous dire que votre fiancé est en phase de reveil. Je vais cherche le médecin.  
-Oh... Merci beaucoup. Je vais appeler sa famille.  
L'infirmière hocha la,tête et sortit de la chambre. Hannah prit le temps de remettre ses cheveux en place et se dirigea vers le lit de Booth. Il dormait encore, et avait l'air tourmenté. Son cœur s'accélérant peu a peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ses paupières bouger. Elle sourit et caressa son front.  
-C'est ça bébé réveille toi, je suis là.  
Booth ouvrit ses yeux chocolat et regarda au dessus de lui quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Hannah, souriante, et les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et tenta de se relever mais un violent malaise lui prit et il retomba mollement sur l'oreiller.  
-Eh mon cœur bouge pas. Tu es a l'hôpital tu as eut un accident tu te souviens ?  
Il cligna des yeux et hocha la tête. Sa gorge était trop sèche pour parler. Son accident... Il venait d'apprendre... Non ce n'est pas possible...  
Il ne vit même pas le médecin arriver pour l'ausculter. Il vérifia sa tension, ses réflexes et se retourna vers son infirmière.  
-Tout a l'air normal, il sera un peu confus pendant quelques temps mais tout va bien.  
-Merci docteur, quand pensez vous qu'il pourra sortir ?  
-Je dirais dans deux ou trois jours. Mais repos complet pendant 2 semaines.  
-Merci docteur.  
Il sortit de la salle et laissa les deux fiancés ensemble. Hannah l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.  
-Tu m'as fait peur tu sais... Je t'aime.  
-Tu peux...appeler... Parker ?  
Elle hocha la tête, déçue qu'il ne lui réponde pas. Mais elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à parler bien et a se concentrer pendant quelques temps. Elle appela Rébécca et cette dernière lu innocent qu'ils arrivaient dans très peu de temps.  
Booth regarda partout autour de lui et repensa a son accident. Il avait échappée de peu. A croire que dieu ne voulait pas de lui tout de suite... Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Bones. Elle avait eut un enfant.. De lui,,, comment avait il pût être aussi aveugle. Il avait un fils.. Un petit bébé qui venait juste de naître... Et pourtant sa mère ne voulait pas de son père dans sa vie. Et que pouvait il y faire ? Il était sur le point de se marier !  
-Papa !  
Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Parker entrer dans la chambre en souriant. Oubliant la douleur il laissa son fils le serrer contre lui aussi fort qu'il pût. Il se sépara de lui et lui sourit.  
-Papa je savais que tu étais pas mort !  
-Et non fiston il en faut plus pour battre ton père. Ça va toi ?  
-Oui ! J'ai loupe l'école hier, et aujourd'hui aussi, et j'ai vu le bébé de Bones ! Tu savais qu'elle a un bébé ? Il est minuscule ! Tu pourrais le prendre dans une main !  
-Oh... C'est super Parker.  
Il continua de sourire mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il écouta son fils parler du dernier épisode des Simpsons qu'il avait vu, et finalement, Rébécca les interrompus.  
-Parker s'il te plaît, va avec Hannah prendre un paquet de gâteaux au distributeur. Je dois parler avec ton père.  
Le petit blond hocha la tête et courut vers la sortie de la chambre, gourmand. Rébécca s'installa près de Booth.  
-Seeley... Je suis au courant.  
-De quoi ?  
-Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi.  
Booth baissa les yeux et souffla.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise... Elle m'a caché que c'était mon bébé, elle ne me la pas dit, elle ne veut pas de moi, ni dans sa vie, ni dans elle du bébé.  
-Est ce que tu es idiot à ce point ?  
Il releva son regard vers le sien et l'interrogea.  
-Comment aurais tu réagit si elle te l'avait dit ? Tu l'aurais laissé pour partir avec Hannah ? Tu aurais quitter Hannah pour vivre avec elle ? Réfléchis Seeley. C'est parce quelle t'aime quelle ne te la pas dit. Elle ne voulait pas intervenir dans ta vie. Pour ne pas que tu aies a choisir. Elle préfère souffrir seule que gâcher ta vie pour elle tu te rends compte ?  
-Elle m'a caché mon enfant... Elle me l'a enlevé. Comme toi avec Parker tu peux comprends que ça fait mal ?  
-Mais grandit un peu bon sang ! Tu vas lui en vouloir d'avoir sauvé ton mariage ? Réfléchis Seeley. Et évite de faire encore plus de dégâts. Brennan ne mérite pas ça.  
Sur ces derniers mots elle partit, claquant la porte derrière elle.  
Booth se retrouva seul, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il mentait a Parker, il mentait a Hannah, il en voulait a Bones, mais il l'aimait. Et son bébé.. Si beau... Sans pere..  
Il explosa en sanglot sur son lit, laissant échapper tous les tourments qu'il avait en lui, priant Dieu de lui dire quoi faire. Parce que la, il était perdu.

Pendant ce temps la, Angela était partie dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière était penchée au dessus du berceau de son fils, lui caressant le crâne du bout des doigts.  
-Chérie ?  
-Oh Angela je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver.  
-C'est normal, ton fils est si mignon qu'on ne peut pas enlever son regard de ce petit bout de chou.  
Brennan rit et continua de regarder son fils qui dormait comme un bien heureux.  
-Je lui ais pris un petit cadeau.  
-Angela, arrête de le gâter des la naissance !  
-Je n'ai pas pût le faire avec Ton premier laisse moi faire mon rôle de marraine pour Noah.  
-Très bien... Mais pas trop.  
Angela sortit un petit hochet de son sac et le secoua devant le nez de sa meilleure amie.  
-Il est très beau Angela merci. Je suis sûre que s'il avait compris que tu lui offrais, il t'aurais remercier aussi.  
-Je sais ma chérie. En fait... Je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour ça.  
-Ah...  
Tempérance souffla et s'assit sur le lit au cotes de sa meilleure amie. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimé la suite.  
-Je veux toujours te faire changer d'avis.  
-Angela...  
-Non laisse moi finir. Comment pense tu que Booth réagira a cette nouvelle ? Il a déjà été sépare de la vie de Parker, il ne le voyait qu'un week end sur deux, des fois moins. C'est ça que noah vivra ?  
-C'est différent... Je le fais dans le bien de Booth.  
-Mais est ce que tu pense a ton fils aussi ?  
-Angela il ne s'agit pas que de Noah. Mais aussi de Gabriel, et de Aimée. Nous sommes une famille, et Booth ne peux pas entrer dans cette famille, il a une fiancée et un fils ! Je ne peux pas lui demander ça. C'est égoïste  
-Donc a la place tu préfère lui cacher qu'il est le père de Noah, ce n'est pas égoïste ça ?  
Brennan allait lui répondre mais un bruit les fit sursauter. Quand elles se retournèrent, elles virent un gobelet en plastique sur le sol, vidant son liquide chaud par terre. Quelqu'un venait de les entendre.

* * *

_** Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre écrit par SOLEALUNA donc toutes les reviews que vous posterez elle les lira avec un grand plaisir.**_

_**La suite de Mon Champion sera mise au plus tard lundi prochain. J´espere que vous aimez toujours et que vous êtes toujours contente de voir la suite de ma fic.**_

_**Bonne soirée. **_


	22. J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Angela

**_Bonjour comment allez-vous ?_  
**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles ont fait autant plaisir à Solealuna qu'à moi. Enfin passé les cent reviews, merciiiiii !_**

**_Voici la suite !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Brennan voulait répondre à sa meilleure amie que Booth était au courant puisque c'était elle même qui l'avait prévenue. Elle se leva et courra vers la personne qui avait laissé tomber son gobelet de chocolat au sol. Brennan savait très bien qu'Angela resterait avec le bébé en attendant qu'elle revienne. Elle dépassa trois ou quatre chambres où des femmes venaient elles aussi d'avoir un bébé. Elle découvrit le jeune garçon dans un angle du couloir de l'hôpital. Il était assit contre le mur blanc les jambes contre sa poitrine et on pouvait voir qu'il sanglotait. Elle s'approcha du garçon et s'installa à sa droite.

- Hey Parker, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le petit garçon ne releva pas la tête, mais Brennan reconnu dans sa voix qu'il était en train de pleurer quand il répondit sèchement :

- Rien.  
- Parker, il n'y a pas "rien" puisque tu pleurs.

Il leva enfin le visage et Brennan pût découvrir les yeux rouge de Parker.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Angela. Noah c'est mon frère ?  
- Oui Parker, c'est ton frère.  
- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois ? Pourquoi Angela dit que papa n'est pas au courant ?  
- Ton père est aux courant Parker, Angela le lui a dit.

Parker ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à sa deuxième question qu'il lui demanda :

- Alors pourquoi papa ne m'a pas dit que j'allais avoir un petit frère ? Il m'aime pas c'est ça ?

Le garçon pleurait à chaude larme maintenant. Les patients et infirmières qui passaient pas là se demandaient sûrement ce qu'il se passait mais Brennan ne voyait plus personne autour d'elle que ce petit garçon en larme parce qu'il croit que son père ne l'aime pas. Parker était assez grand pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé c'est pourquoi elle va lui expliquer. Elle lui ouvrit ses bras et il s'y réfugia pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Parker, tout ça c'est de la faute et je vois que ce que j'ai fais vous fais tous souffrir pourtant je ne l'ai pas voulut. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi ton père ne t'a rien dit. Mais sache que ton père t'aime plus que tout et qu'il n'est en rien dans cette affaire, tout est de ma faute. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de Noah j'ai décidé de le garder et de ne pas dire à ton père que c'était son fils. Il ne l'a pas sut jusqu'à hier, Angela a été chez ton père alors que je n'était pas au courant pour le lui dire. Donc si tu n'as as sut que tu avais un petit frère c'est parce que ton père ne l'a sut qu'hier.  
- Papa m'aime alors ?  
- Quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'il t'aime Parker et bien plus que tu le crois.  
- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit toi même que c'était mon frère ?  
- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire Parker, je voulais que ce soit ton père qu'il le fasse.

Parker regarda Brennan avec un grand sourire :

- Ça veut dire que papa va pas se marier avec Hannah ? Cooooool !  
- Ce n'est pas a moi de te dire ça, il faudra que tu demande à ton père mais je pense que le mariage est seulement repoussé.

Après quelques minutes de discussion...

- Docteur Bones, on peut aller à la cafétéria me chercher un nouveau chocolat ?

Brennan éclata de rire suivit de très près par Parker.

- Bien sûr. À mon avis, ton précédent chocolat à dû faire la colère de quelques infirmières.

Ils éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. Ils montèrent à la cafétéria pour prendre un nouveau chocolat pour le jeune garçon.

Dans la chambre de Booth, il était seul, dans ses pensées. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait dit à Angela qu'il ne voulait pas annuler son mariage mais, peut être bien qu'il devrait le faire en attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire, en faite, l'accident lui donner une excuse pour reporter son mariage.  
Rébécca entra dans sa chambre sans frapper. Elle s'approcha du lit.

- Booth, tu as pas vue Parker ?  
- Je crois qu'il est parti à la cafétéria.  
- Je viens d'y aller, il n'y est pas.

Booth se leva d'un seul coup. Il s'est relevé trop vite et ses côtes lui firent un mal de chien. Il demanda à Rébécca d'approcher le fauteuil roulant et de l'amener dans la chambre de Brennan. Ils descendirent d'un étage et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Brennan. Angela resta figée en voyant Booth entrer. Booth prit la parole :

- Tu sais où est Parker ?  
- J'ai une autre question pour répondre à la tienne : où est Hannah ?  
- Elle est rentrée.  
- Je pense alors que c'est Parker qui a entendu une conversation entre Brennan et moi et il est parti en courant. Je pense que Brennan l'a rattraper. Va voir à la cafétéria, ils y seront sûrement.  
- Rébécca vient d'y revenir.  
- Ils ont peut-être dû se croiser.

Booth s'avança difficilement avec son fauteuil roulant dans la chambre vers le berceau de son fils. Angela comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et prit Noah dans ses bras pour le donner à Booth. En voyant ce petit être dans ses bras Booth tomba directement amoureux de ce bebe, son bébé. Il se retourna vers Angela :

- Je vais aller voir à la cafétéria.

Angela comprit qu'il voulait être seul quelques instants avec son bébé et approuva.  
Booth se retrouva dans l'ascenseur avec dans les bras son fils serré tout contre lui. Il ne voulait plus le quitter. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard à l'étage de la cafétéria. Il avança tant bien qu'il le pouvait avec une main sans aller trop vite pour ne pas arriver trop tôt dans la cafétéria.

Parker et Brennan s'étaient installés sur une table. Parker avait un chocolat chaud et un muffin devant lui tandis que Brennan avait un thé. Ils parlaient d'une prochaine sortie tous ensemble. Parker disait a Brennan qu'il aimait bien Gabriel, qui s'amuser avec lui et qu'il était content que Brennan avait un fils de son âge.  
Brennan se retourna vers la porte et découvrit Booth essayant d'ouvrir la porte de la cafétéria. Elle se leva brusquement et alla aider son partenaire. Elle ouvrit la porte et dirigea le fauteuil vers la table où le fils de Booth était encore assis.  
En voyant Booth, Brennan ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle en avait presque peur. Elle alla chercher un café pour son partenaire sans le lui proposer. Elle voulait à tout prit reculer le moment où ils allaient se parler.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de nouveau assise auprès de Booth et ses fils. Il tenait encore serré contre lui son nouveau né. Il venait de faire un câlin à Parker, qui s'installa à nouveau sur sa chaise quand Brennan était revenue.  
La conversation pouvait commencer...

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. J'ai déjà écrit les deux prochains chapitres (Solealuna a eu la chance de les lires en avance), dans le prochain chapitre du B&B. Désolée, pas de dispute. Ok j'en dis pas plus sinon autant que je vous mette le chapitre.**

**Pour la suite de ma fic, si j´ai au moins 6 reviews de personnes différentes, il et possible qu'elle arrive demain sinon, mardi !**

**Je vous prédis la fin de l'affaire "Hannah", content(e) ?**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos avis ! Bon vendredi et peut-être à demain...**


	23. J'aurais pu comprendre, Bones

**_Bonjour mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews. J'étais tes contente de voir qu'en même pas une heure j'avais cinq reviews._**

**_Chose promise, chose dû le chapitre !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre précédent, publié hier, si vous n'avez pas lu._

* * *

Brennan n'avait pas envie de commencer la conversation donc elle attendait que Booth parle. Il prit la parole quelques secondes plus tard :

- Parker, ta mère te cherche partout, elle est avec Angela dans la chambre de Bones, va les rejoindre s'il te plais.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de partir papa.  
- Parker, je te promets qu'après on passera tout une journée ensemble. On fera ce que tu veux pendant toute une journée. Mais s'il te plais va voir ta mère.  
- Bon d'accord.

Le petit garçon se leva et donna un bisou sur la joue de Brennan, celle de son père ainsi que celle de son petit frère avant de partir avec sa boisson et son muffin. Brennan regardait Parker partir, elle n'arrivait pas à regarder Booth dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas. Booth attendit deux ou trois minutes avant de prendre la parole :

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas remarquer.

Brennan ne répondit pas et elle avait les yeux rivés sur Noah et non son partenaire.

- Bones, tu comptes m'ignorer pendant toute la conversation ?

Elle daigna le regardait enfin, pour lui adresser une première parole depuis que Booth était réveillé.

- Je suis contente que tu sois réveillé, mais maintenant il faut que j'aille donner à manger au bébé.  
- Non Bones, j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin qu'on en parle.

Elle vit dans son regard de la tristesse, de l'émotion et de la peine, elle décida qu'il avait raison : il fallait qu'ils parlent.

- D'accord.  
- Angela a raison, comment j'ai fais pour ne pas remarquer ?  
- Vous étiez concentrer sur votre mariage, Booth.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison valable, Bones. Quand je le regarde maintenant, je le vois. Il est tellement magnifique. Tu as fais un très bon travail et je m'en veux de n'avoir pas été là.  
- Booth ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
- Si, tu es ma partenaire, ma meilleure amie et pendant toute ta grossesse je n'était pas présent. J'aurais dû être là même si je ne savais pas que c'était mon fils, c'était mon devoir en tant que de meilleur ami et je ne l'ai pas fais.  
- Arrête Booth, arrête de te rejeter la faute sur toi. J'aurais pu te le dire, tu étais en droit de savoir. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, je veux seulement que tu saches que j'étais dans une mauvaise situation, bien sûr quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte je voulais le garder mais ce qui était sûr c'est que je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu annules ton mariage pour moi, je ne voulais pas que ton bonheur parte en miette pour moi. Je ne voulais pas en être la cause, Booth.  
- J'aurais pu comprendre Bones.  
- Mais tu n'aurais pas annulé ton mariage pour moi, Angela me l'a dit.  
- En faite, je pense que j'ai dis ça sur le coup de la surprise, Tempérance. Crois moi, c'est difficile d'apprendre que ta meilleure amie a eu un bébé et que tu es le père mais ne te l'as pas dit.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. À ta place, je pense que j'aurais fais la même chose.  
- Merci Booth.  
- Il est vraiment beau.  
- On va dire qu'il a des atouts avec toi comme père.

Booth regarda Brennan avec un petit sourire charmeur et des yeux brillants.

- Je peux retourner le compliment à sa mère. Il a de magnifique beaux yeux bleu gris, comme les tiens.  
- Oui, il a de beaux yeux et j'espère qu'il aura ton sourire.

Booth sourit de plus belle. Les personnes qui passaient par là devaient se dire qu'ils formaient une parfaite petite famille, avec leur nouveau bébé. Mais bien que ce soit leur enfant, il n'était pas en couple.

- Gabriel est content d'avoir un petit frère ?  
- Oh oui, il m'a dit qu'il pourra lui apprendre à faire plein de bêtises et je suis sûre qu'il le fera à merveille.  
- Ça, c'est sûr ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais le dire à Parker...

Booth avait toujours Noah dans ses bras, il avait sa tête sur son bas gauche et il tenait sa petite main avec sa main droite.

- Je... Je lui ai dit... Je suis désolée, je sais que tu aurais voulu l'annoncer toi même mais, Parker a entendu une conversation entre moi et Angela et j'ai dû lui dire. Il pensait que tu ne lui avait pas dit parce que tu ne l'aimais pas. Je voulais que tu lui dises toi même, mais il était en l'arme et j'ai...

Brennan parlait très vite, elle avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux. Booth lui coupa la parole :

- Hey... Calme toi, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as bien fais. Merci. Je t'aurais bien prit dans les bras pour te remercier mais j'ai un magnifique petit être dans les bras et je ne peux pas trop bouger sans ce fauteuil.

Malgré les larmes, Brennan sourit à Booth. Elle aurait crut que cette discussion allait mal tourner et qu'ils allaient se disputer mais, au final, ça c'est plutôt bien passé.

- On devrait peut être retourner dans nos chambre ou tu peux venir un peu dans la mienne, j'ai pas envie de quitter Noah.  
- Bien sûr, allons-y.

Brennan poussa le fauteuil roulant entre les tables de la cafétéria pour rejoindre la chambre de Booth. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Brennan installa Noah au fond du lit entre deux oreillers. Brennan aida Booth a monter sur son lit. Puis elle récupéra son fils et s'installa sur le chaise à droite du lit.  
Ils discutèrent pendant un moment puis un médecin entra :

- On dirait que vous allez mieux ?  
- Je suis en pleine forme, je peux faire le marathon de New York.  
- On ira pas jusque là, déclara le médecin avec un sourire. Vous pourrez sortir demain, mais repos pendant au moins quinze jours.

Le médecin quitta la chambre après avoir fais quelques vérifications laissant les deux partenaires une nouvelle fois seuls.

- Nous rentrons aussi demain. Je te propose de passer à la maison, tu mangeras avec nous. Tu peux demander à Parker de venir avec nous Gabriel sera content, ils s'amusent ensemble.  
- Je veux bien, merci beaucoup.  
- Bien sûr, Hannah est aussi invitée.

Au même moment, Hannah entra dans la chambre de Booth. Elle s'approcha de Booth lui déposa un baiser délicatement sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers Brennan :

- Bonjour Tempérance.  
- Bonjours Hannah. J'étais occupée de dire à Booth que vous pouviez venir manger demain soir à la maison puisqu'on sort tout les deux demain.  
- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'étais venue pour prévenir Seeley que je devais partir pour un reportage en Irak.  
- Tu dois partir quand ?  
- Dans deux heures.

Quand Booth entendit ça, il était en colère et il allait le faire comprendre à Hannah.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre répond à vos attentes.**

**Vous pouvez avoir la suite demain si j'ai atuant de review que pour le chapitre 22.**

**Peut-être la fin d'Hannah, qui sait ?**

**Bonne soirée.**

**Ps : Joyeux Anniversaire à Guest, j´espere que tu es contente que j'ai publié ! **


	24. Je veux être présent pour mes fils

**_Bonjour,_**

**_Depuis que je demande un Max de reviews pour publier le lendemain j'en ai beaucoup. J'espère que les personnes qui m'en laisse en ce moment m'en laisseront même si je ne publie pas le lendemain._**

**_Voici la suite,_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre précédent, publié hier, si vous n'avez pas lu._

* * *

Booth regarda Hannah dans les yeux :

- Tu n'est pas sérieuse là ?  
- Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse.  
- Tu te moques de moi là ? Hier on allait se marier mais j'ai eu un accident. J'allais mourir, j'ai survécu et je viens de sortir d'une opération et la femme que j'aime maintenant veut partir loin de moi sans se retourner ?  
- C'est mon travail Booth.

Brennan savait plus où se mettre. Elle voulait partir, mais elle se devait être près de Booth quand Hannah partirait.

- C'est ton travail ? Tu aurais pu demander à une autre personne d'y aller.  
- Tu sais très bien que j'aime mon travail.  
- Bien plus que moi ? Tu sais quoi ? On va faire une pause, il n'y aura pas de mariage.  
- Quoi ? Booth, je reviens dans une quinzaine de jours, on peut se marier à ce moment là.  
- Oh non, je ne suis pas à ta disposition. Si tu veux te marier avec moi, tu ne vas pas en Irak.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas, on ne se mari pas. De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenue sur la décision.  
- Quelle décision Hannah ?

Brennan se sentait gênée. Que devait-elle faire ? Intervenir ou attendre que tout se calme ? Elle préféra se taire et attendre. Booth fulminait intérieurement, il était vraiment en colère contre Hannah, tout ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire le rendait malheureux.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû acceptée de t'épouser. Tu es pas assez bien pour moi. Tu ne comprends pas mes principes.

Brennan voulait intervenir sur ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle ne fit rien, attendant ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Comment ça je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Tu crois que tu es qui pour me dire ça Hannah ? Tu sais quoi ? Annulons ce mariage, il est voué à l'échec et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je t'ai à nouveau demandé en mariage. J'ai été aveugle mais, maintenant je vois ce que j'ai à faire. Je veux être présent pour mes fils.  
- Donc c'est fini... Attends... Tu viens de dire "mes fils" ?  
- Oui, C'est fini. Tu penses réellement que je vais rester avec toi alors que je ne suis pas "assez bien pour toi" ? Je préfère trouver une femme qui me dise que je suis assez bien pour elle. Oui, MES fils. Parker et Noah.

Hannah se retourna vers Brennan, elle la fusilla du regard.

- Alors toi, tu n'as pas honte de coucher avec un homme fiancé ? Et toi, tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi, Hannah.

Brennan se leva et s'avança vers Hannah :

- Non, je n'ai pas honte Hannah. Par contre, toi tu devrais avoir honte.  
- Je n'ai rien a me reprocher.  
- Demande toi pourquoi Booth t'a trompé en couchant avec moi.

Hannah était en colère. Elle se retourna et sortie de la chambre sans rien dire. Brennan s'approcha du lit de Booth.

- Je suis désolée Booth, j'aurais dû me taire. Ce n'était pas mes affaires. Mais quand elle a su que Noah était ton fils, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle dise des choses méchantes sur lui alors qu'il n'ai pour rien dans l'histoire.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as bien fais, merci.

Une heure plus tard, Brennan avait demandé au médecin de pouvoir être dans la même chambre que Booth pour qu'il reste près de son fils. Il était 16h et les visites allaient se finir dans deux heures. Angela avait demandé à Hodgins de ramener les enfants.  
Ils étaient maintenant dans une nouvelle chambre d'hôpital avec seulement leur enfant. Rébécca avait laissé Parker et Hodgins avait déposé les enfants avant de repartir. Ils avaient prévus de les récupérer à 18h. Brennan et Booth était donc avec leurs enfants : Parker, Gabriel, Aimée et le petite dernier Noah. Brennan avait rapproché les deux lits pour pouvoir mettre tout ce petit monde dessus et pouvoir jouer à un jeu de société avec les deux grands. Brennan avait Noah dans les bras tandis que Booth avait prit Aimée, les deux bébés étaient occupés de dormir.  
Ils étaient tellement. Concentré dans leur jeu qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas un infirmière rentrer. Elle toussotât pour montrer qu'elle était là avant d'ajoute :

- Je suis désolée d'embêter une si belle famille dans une partie de jeu mais il faut que je vérifie vos pansements.

Brennan n'avait pas envie de reprendre l'infirmière en lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas une famille. Booth non plus. Elle vérifia les pansements de Booth puis satisfaite, elle partie.  
À 18h, les enfants partirent. Brennan avait de plus en plus de mal à voir ses enfants partir mais, demain elle sera à nouveau près d'eux. Plus qu'une nuit et ils seront tous réunis, enfin presque, il n'y aura toujours pas les pères de ses enfants et la mère de l'une d'elle.  
Il y a quinze jours, Brennan avait apprit à Gabriel que son père été mort. Elle ne l'avait jamais amené à la prison, pas qu'elle ne voulait pas car après tout c'était son droit de voir son fils mais Gabriel refusait de voir son père. Il ne voulait pas non plus entrer dans une prison, Brennan comprenait et dans un sens le remercier car elle n'avait pas envie de voir son violeur. Par contre, Gabriel envoyait quelques fois des lettres à son père, a chaque fois qu'il en recevait une, Brennan s'installait dans le lit de son fils pour lui lire. La dernière qu'il avait reçu c'était un jour avant qu'il soit mort. Brennan le lui avait caché jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'il était mort. Il y avait aussi une feuille pour elle. Il lui demandait pardon. Qu'il était content qu'elle avait gardé Gabriel et qu'elle veuille bien qu'ils écrivent.  
Booth voyait bien que sa partenaire était préoccupée, il la sortie de ses pensées :

- A quoi tu penses ?  
- À ma vie.  
- Racontes-moi.

Ils étaient chacun dans leur lit, la lumière diffusée une fine lueur. Les deux partenaires regardait le plafond, ne sachant quoi regarder d'autre. Noah était occupé de dormir dans son berceau transparent entre le lit de ses parents. Elle tourna son visage vers le lit de son partenaire, elle prit la parole :

- Je me rends compte, que j'ai trois enfants, je suis célibataire. Chacun d'eux a un père différent et pour le cas d'Aimée, elle a la mère en plus. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fais tout ça.

- Tu as fais tout quoi ?

- Je ne regrette rien Booth, mais je me demande comment serait ma vie si mes parents étaient restés, si je n'avais pas rencontré le père de Gabriel, si j'avais refusé de coucher avec lui, si j'avais avorté, si j'avais pas adopté Aimée, si on s'étaient arrêtés avant ce soir là...

- Tu n'aurais pas tes trois magnifiques enfants.

- Certes, mais ma vie serait moins compliquée.

- En quoi est-elle compliquée, Bones ? Tu as tout ce dont une femme peut rêver.

- Non Booth, oui j'ai les enfants que toute femme rêve d'avoir. Mais où sont les pères ? Tu vois, je ne regrette rien du tout sauf que qui voudrait d'une femme avec trois enfants ? Suis-je censée finir ma vie seule ?

Elle dévia son regard à nouveau sur le plafond.

- Bones, regarde moi.

Elle ne le regarda pas, trouva d'un seul coup une chose intéressante au plafond.

- S'il te plais, regarde moi.

Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle daigne enfin le regarder. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus pour reprendre la parole :

- Tu es une femme magnifique, Bones. Je suis sûre que beaucoup d'hommes seraient heureux d'être dans votre vie.

- Merci Booth, merci.

Booth était occupé de regarder son fils, se dernier se réveilla et commença à réclamer à boire. Brennan se leva pour lui donner à manger. Booth aurait bien voulut le faire mais, il lui était impossible étant un homme. Booth évita de regarder sa partenaire ne voulant pas p entrer dans son intimité. Quand Noah eut fini de langer, Brennan lui changea la couche. Sans demander l'avis de Booth, elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna Noah. Elle s'installa sur la droite du lit.

- Merci, Tempérance.

Elle le regarda avec un regard interrogateur déjà, il l'avait appelé par son prénom ce qu'il faisait très rarement. De plus, elle se demandait pourquoi il la remercier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as fait un magnifique petit garçon.

- Tu y étais aussi ce soir là, je ne l'ai pas fais toute seule. Alors, je devrais aussi te dire, merci.

* * *

**Je pense que ce chapitre est plus long. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Alors la fin de Hannah ?**

**J'ai cours demain donc il y aura moins de publication. J'espère voir quand même autant de reviews 13 sur le chapitre précédent. Plus à celui-ci ?**

**Deux choix de jours de publication : **

*** mardi : si j'ai plus de review. * mercredi : si j'ai moins de review.**

**Vos reviews me permettent de savoir si vous aimez donc donner votre avis. Surtout que j'ai la panne de la feuille blanche donc... Aidez-moi !**

**Bonne vacance pour les personnes qui ont la chance d'être en vacance et bon courage pour celles comme moi qui reprennent les cours demain !**

**À bientôt.**


	25. Je veux bien que tu sois son père

**_Bonjour,_**

**_Bien que je n'ai pas eu le nombre de review voulut, je vous met la suite. Parce que demain je ne pourrais pas publier avant très tard sinon c'était pas avant jeudi._**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews et au nouvelles lectrices (lecteur ?) qui le laisse des reviews ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire. En ce moment j'écris un chapitre par jour et la fic fait 29 chapitres pour l'instant !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre publié dimanche._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, 6h30...

Booth était réveillé depuis déjà une demi heure. D'habitude, il était plutôt grâce matinée, mais a l'hôpital, il avait vraiment du mal à dormir. De plus, à même pas un mètre de lui son bébé était occupé de dormir ainsi que la mère de ce dernier. Booth était toujours allongé dans son lit les yeux fixés au plafond, il était occupé de réfléchir sur sa vie. Hier c'était Brennan qui se posait des questions sur sa vie, maintenant, c'était à lui.  
Lui, fervent catholique, s'était toujours vue marier avant d'avoir un enfant. Il y a maintenant dix ans, il avait eu un enfant hors mariage. Dix ans plus tard, il avait fait pire. Il avait trompé sa fiancée et avait un nouveau fils hors mariage. Était-il destiné à être un homme non marié avec plusieurs enfants de mères différentes ? Non, il en était hors de question. S'il ne pouvait pas être avec Bones, la prochaine fois qu'il coucherait avec une femme ce serait quand il aura une bague à son annulaire gauche. C'était décidé et il allait s'y tenir. Il ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants hors mariage, c'était contre sa religion.  
Il entendit son fils gigoter, il se leva avec encore un peu de difficulté. Il avait toujours mal à ses cotes mais il pouvait oublier la douleur pour prendre son fils sans ses bras. Il voulait que Brennan dorme le plus de temps possible, elle avait besoin de repos. Il s'approcha du berceau et prit le nouveau née de quatre jours dans ses bras. Il s'approcha du réfrigérateur pour récupérer le biberons que Brennan avait préparé hier. Il prit ses perfusions de sa main gauche et sorti de la chambre voulant faire le moins de bruit possible.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans le salon de l'hôpital. Celui était vaste, il y avait plusieurs canapés marron, il s'approcha d'un attroupement de quatre canapés disposaient en rond. Il s'installa sur l'un d'eux, face à la fenêtre. Il lâcha ses perfusions et commença à donner le biberons de son fils. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait depuis dix ans, il se remémora les rares moments où il l'avait fait pour Parker. Booth ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son fils, il avait peur que ce n'était qu'un rêve comme le rêve qu'il avait fait lors de son opération au cerveau, il y a quelques années. Il avait peur de se réveiller et voir son monde s'effondre, comment réagirait-il si c'était le cas ? Il serait anéantis. Mais grâce à Dieu, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait belle et bien un garçon et en plus la mère était sa magnifique partenaire. Que demander de plus ? Une fille ! Il aimerait tellement avoir une fille. Il pouvait s'il le voulait, il pourrait demander à sa partenaire d'adopter Aimée. Oui, ça semble fou, mais tant pis. Il voulait une petite fille, la surveiller quand elle serait grande, faire fuir son premier petit ami, la voire à son premier bal,...  
Il fut surpris par une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vie sa partenaire qui lui souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire. Il regarda l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur, il était pratiquement sept heure trente.

- Tu vas bien Booth ?  
- Oui, j'étais dans les pensées.  
- Raconte moi.

Brennan sourit, il lui avait dit la même chose hier.

- Je pensais aussi à la vie. Je le disais que pour une personne qui voulait pas d'enfant hors mariage, j'en avais déjà deux de femmes différentes.  
- Je suis désolée.

Elle l'était vraiment. Elle s'installa en face de lui pour pouvoir continuer leur discussion en face à face.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je pensais aussi à avoir une fille.  
- C'est une proposition ?

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur. Booth lui aurait bien dit oui, mais il s'abstenu.

- Non, non.  
- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je vois bien que tu m'as pas tout dit.  
- Tu vas le prendre pour un fou.  
- Booth...  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça mais, j'aimerais -si tu le veux bien sûr- adopter... Aimée. Avant que tu répondes, si tu dis non, n'en parlons plus d'accord ? C'est juste une...

Brennan lui coupa la parole, le voyant dans la détresse.

- Oui.

Booth crut avoir mal comprit.

- Pardon ?  
- Je veux bien, que tu adoptes Aimée. Je veux bien que tu sois son père.

Il l'aurait bien serrée tout près de son cœur et l'embrasser. Mais, il avait toujours mal à ses cotes et avait toujours Noah lové dans ses bras. Il lui prit sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le rendait heureux.  
On pourrait se demander pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble, tout les deux s'aimaient. Mais tout les deux avaient peur de mettre en péril leur amitié et leur partenariat.  
Quand ils sortiraient de l'hôpital dans quelques heures, il fallait qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur la procédure à suivre concernant leurs enfants.

Dix-sept heure, les deux partenaires étaient sortis. Angela était venue les chercher. Booth était sortit avec un fauteuil roulant poussé par Angela tandis que Brennan avait dans les bras Noah. Hodgins était déjà arrivé chez Brennan avec les enfants.  
Brennan avait acheté une maison il y a maintenant un mois. Son appartement de deux chambres étaient devenu déjà trop petit quand elle avait adopté Aimée mais maintenant qu'elle avait Noah en plus, elle devait déménager. Sa maison était grande, trois salles de bain dont une qui était dans sa chambre. Cinq chambres en plus de la sienne. Elle avait prévenue une pour chaque enfants en plus d'un bureau. La dernière serait une chambre d'ami. Le jardin était vaste pour accueillir toutes sortes de jeux et une piscine avec bien sûr la sécurité enfants.  
Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, devant la maison.  
Le médecin avait accepté la sortie de Booth à la condition qu'il n'était pas seul. Brennan lui avait dit qu'il dormirait dans sa chambre d'ami. Ils avaient fait un détour par chez Booth pour récupérer quelques affaires. Quand il était entré chez lui, rien n'avait disparut si ce n'est les quelques vêtement d'Hannah. Après leur dispute d'hier, elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de message et il n'en attendait pas plus.

Quand Angela et Hodgins étaient partis, les deux partenaires se retrouvèrent seuls avec les trois enfants. Brennan avait dit à Booth de s'allonger dans le canapé pendant qu'elle donnait le bain aux deux derniers. Elle a monté Aimée et Noah et a commencer par le bain de Noah puis celui de Aimée.  
Pendant ce temps, Booth était en bas allongé sur le canapé. Gabriel entra dans le salon et s'approcha du canapé. Il regarda Booth et lui demanda :

- Tu veux jouer avec moi au Uno ?  
- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Brennan descendit une demi heure plus tard, après avoir couché les enfants. Elle s'approcha du canapé :

- Booth, tu es censé te reposer.  
- Mais Bones, c'est pas comme si je faisais du sport. Je joue avec Gabriel, il me l'a demandé et j'ai accepté parce que j'en avais l'envie. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle acquiesça et partie faire le soupé.  
Dans une heure, Brennan allait faire une annonce à Booth. Celle-ci, changera leur vie...

* * *

**Voilà... Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?**

**La suite vendredi. N'oubliez pas la review et si j'en ai beaucoup beaucoup je vous met la suite jeudi ! À voir.**

**Bonne journée !**


	26. Les affaires reprennent, Bones

**_Bonjour_**

**_Normalement, la suite était prévue beaucoup plus tard, mais comme j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews et bien la voici !_**

**_Merci pour leur review à : SoleaLuna, July-b0nes, Guest, Mayeva, Tonia, Lola, Paola, Lulu037, Madianna.b, Lili01, Tracybm. Personne d'autre ?_**

**_Guest : merci ! j'ai encore du mal entre le 'vous' et le 'tu'_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre publié mardi._

* * *

Après avoir mangé, Brennan mît Gabriel au lit.

- Tu as le droit de lire un livre jusque 21h30 après, tu te couches. La semaine prochaine, tu reprends l'école.  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école, maman.  
- Il le faut Gabriel et puis nous sommes pratiquement au mois d'avril. Tu n'auras plus que trois mois d'école.  
- Mais je connais personne.  
- Tu seras dans la même école que Parker.

Un sourire rayonna sur son visage en entendant le prénom du fils de Booth. Brennan lui réitéra de se coucher à 21h30 pas plus tard. Elle lui donna un bisou avant de regagner le bas de sa maison. Booth était occupé de faire la vaisselle. Elle s'approcha de lui :

- Booth, tu dois te reposer.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle l'aida à finir la vaisselle.

- Tu viens avec moi, je vais te préparer la chambre d'ami.

Ils montèrent, Booth avait encore un peu de difficultés à monter les marches de l'escalier mais Brennan l'aida. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, elle était déjà décorer, les murs étaient marron clair, un grand lit était disposé au centre de la pièce. Booth s'installa sur le canapé qui était en bas de la fenêtre. Brennan fit le lit et prépara le nécessaire pour que Booth puisse se laver s'il le veut.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'installa sur le lit en face de Booth. Booth voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Bones ?  
- Ce n'est rien, juste une douleur au ventre.  
- Tu devrais te reposer, tu me dit de me reposer mais toi aussi tu devrais le faire.

Au même moment Aimée se fit entendre.

- Va dans ta chambre, je m'en occupe.  
- Booth, tu peux pas descendre.  
- Tu fais le biberons et je m'occupe d'elle, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Booth tapa à la porte de la chambre de Brennan.

- Tu peux entrer.

Après être entré, il vit qu'elle était allongée dans son lit. Il remarqua le berceau de son fils avec ce dernier à l'intérieur.

- Tu ne le mets pas dans sa chambre ?  
- Pas maintenant, je veux l'avoir encore un peu auprès de moi.

Il s'avança auprès du lit de sa partenaire et il il s'installa sur le rebord auprès du berceau. Il vit que son fils avait les yeux ouverts et il le prit dans ses bras.

- Aimée s'est rendormie.  
- Merci.

Elle s'approcha de son partenaire et s'installa à sa droite.

- Il est tellement beau. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'en séparer.  
- Booth veux-tu habiter ici ?

Il crut avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi ?  
- Veux-tu vivre avec moi et les enfants ? Tu peux garder la chambre d'ami et je peux même déplacer mon bureau pour faire une chambre pour Parker.  
- Je rêve ? Je me fais encore une fois opérer et je vais me réveiller. Je vais me réveiller et voir mon monde s'effondre  
- Non, Booth. Je te le demande vraiment. Tu seras au près de Noah et d'Aimée. Je comprendrais si tu n'acceptes pas.  
- J'en serais ravie Bones, vraiment. Je me voyais pas faire de la colocation à quarante ans.  
- Booth ce n'est pas de la colocation voyons, j'ai pas besoin d'aide financière.  
- Ah non, je vais vous aider Bones.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Tu peux faire des cadeaux aux enfants, voyager avec eux, faire ce que tu veux de votre argent mais vraiment, j'en ai pas besoin.  
- Je ne peux pas accepter.

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il voulait l'aider et elle acceptera.

- Tu as le droit de ramener tes petites amies, bien sûr.

Elle ne le voulait pas en faite.

Trois semaine étaient passées depuis l'emménagement de Booth chez Brennan. Cela avait surprit plus d'une personne mais les deux partenaires s'en moquait. Booth avait remplie les papiers pour adopter officiellement Aimée. C'est vrai, ça pourrait être bizarre de voir deux partenaires qui avaient des enfants en communs, qu'ils habitent ensemble mais qui partage pas le même lit et qui ne sortent pas ensemble. Mais qu'importe. Gabriel avait reprit l'école depuis dix semaines, c'était dur pour lui mais Parker était là pour jouer avec. Brennan avait reprit le travail depuis une semaine, elle avait du mal à se séparer de ses enfants mais elle avait déjà prit beaucoup de vacances depuis un an donc il fallait qu'elle rattrape son grand retard. Booth s'occupait des enfants mais il devait reprendre le travail aujourd'hui donc il avait convenus d'amener les enfants au Jefferson dans la garderie.  
Brennan était dans son bureau, il était dix heure trente. Elle était concentrer sur un rapport quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle pria la personne de rentrer. C'était Booth. Il s'avança jusque son bureau :

- Les affaires reprennent Bones, nous avons un corps.  
- Nous sommes de retour !

Ils étaient heureux, non pas qu'il y avait un corps. Mais ils étaient content de retravailler ensemble et pouvoir attraper les méchants.  
Ils montèrent dans la voiture.

- Dis-moi tout.  
- Un corps a été découvert dans le centre naturel de Washington, auprès du lac. C'est des enfants qui se baignaient qui ont retrouvé le corps.  
- Mon Dieu. Ils ont quel âge ?  
- Pas plus de 12 ans.

Brennan avait beaucoup de mal maintenant qu'elle était encore plus impliquée dans son rôle de mère d'apprendre des choses concernant les enfants.

- Ils sont dû être choqués.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Le corps flottait dans l'eau auprès de la berge.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur la scène du crime.

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Qu'ils vivent ensemble vous plaît !**

**La suite, deux proposition : Demain si j'ai autant de review qu'au précédent chapitre sinon vendredi. Si vous vous êtes pas encore fait connaître, il est encore temps !**

**Bonne soirée et peut-être à demain !**


	27. Oui, je le veux

**_Bonjour_**

**_Je vais peut-être arrêter de publier tout les jours parce que vous allez être habitués à avoir des chapitres tout les jours et je ne pourrais malheureusement pas._**

**_Merci pour leur review à : SoleaLuna, Low-bb, Paula, Mayeva, Lola, Sarah97, Shella, Guest, Lulu037, Toutdoux-dadou, July-b0nes, Lili01, Paulineck, Lavicalinaezza._**

**_J´ai perdu : Tonia, Paola, Madianna.b, Tracybm ?_**

**_T'Pau : où es-tu ? Tes longue review me manque !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre publié mercredi._

* * *

Brennan descendit de la voiture de son partenaire et s'avança vers la banderole jaune délimitant la scène de crime. Booth qui avait trottiné vers sa partenaire lui souleva la banderole afin qu'elle passe dessous. Elle alla jusqu'au bord de la berge et vue le corps. Elle demanda si les agent du FBI avait fait des photos, c'était le cas. Donc elle enfila ses bottes pour voir la victime de plus près.

- C'est un homme, je dirais qu'il a entre 25 et 30 ans. Il était très grand, je dirais qu'il jouait du basket ball. Il a une coupure au niveau du bas ventre, peut-être la cause de la mort.  
- Je peux demander qu'on emmène le corps.

Elle acquiesça. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'un agent les interpella :

- Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan, la victime à quelque chose dans sa main.

Brennan retourna vers le corps. Elle ouvrit avec difficulté la main de la victime. Elle en ressortie une chaîne avec un pendentif. Elle les plaça dans un sachet d'indice.  
Il était onze heure, Brennan proposa d'aller chercher les garçons à l'école et Aimée et Noah a la garderie pour qu'ils mangent tous ensemble dans un nouveau restaurant français.

À treize heure, ils avaient fini de manger. Brennan proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le parc avant de reprendre le travail. Les enfants accepta avec joie. Pendant que Booth surveillait les enfants assis sur une couverture. Aimée avait pratiquement un an et commençait à se tenir assise, Gabriel était occupé de jouer avec elle pendant que Booth avait Noah dans ses bras. Parker était parti avec Brennan leur chercher des glaces.

- C'est vrai que tu es le papa d'Aimée, maintenant ?

C'était Gabriel, Booth le regarda et il lui sourit.

- Oui Gabriel, oui j'ai adopté Aimée.  
- Est-ce que je suis un garçon pas bien ?  
- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Gabriel ?  
- Mon père a violé plusieurs femmes, ma mère et il a été en prison.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu es un magnifique petit garçon. C'est pas parce que ton père était un méchant que tu n'es pas un garçon bien.  
- Si je suis un garçon bien, pourquoi as-tu adopté Aimée seulement ?

Booth fut prit de court. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas a ce qu'il lui dise ça. Il avait raison c'est vrai qu'il aurait pût l'adopter. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car son fis était déjà arrivé suivit de très prêt par Brennan avec leur glace.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda Brennan.  
- Je demandais si on pouvait aller au cinéma samedi après-midi.

Apparemment, Gabriel n'avait pas envie de dire à sa mère ce qu'il venait de demander à Booth. Booth de son côté allait lui en parler, il voulait qu'elle parle à son fils.  
Ils mangèrent leur glace puis Brennan et Booth emmenèrent les enfants à l'école et à la garderie avant de repartir pour le travail.  
Booth ne voulait pas inquiéter sa partenaire a propos de son fils, c'est pourquoi il attendrait le soir pour lui dire.  
Brennan était sur la plate-forme où elle s'occupait du corps. Angela était partie avec le crâne pour mettre un nom sur la victime tandis qu'Hodgins était partit avec des insectes pour la datation de la mort.  
Deux heures plus tard, Brennan avait conclus que la victime était morte à cause de sa coupure au bas ventre. L'homme s'était vidé de son sang. Hodgins quant à lui avait conclus que la victime était morte depuis au moins une semaine. Angela avait mît un nom à la victime.  
La victime s'appelait Jean Dilo, il avait vingt-six ans, comme Brennan l'avait dit, il était basketteur. Il était à Washington pour des raisons professionnelles. Il était marié et avait un enfant. Booth avait contacté sa femme qui allait se déplacer jusque Washington.  
Ils avaient donc finit pour aujourd'hui. Ils récupèrent leurs enfants et rentrèrent chez lui. Parker allait passer le week-end chez son père et ce dernier était vraiment content. Vendredi était un jour férié donc il serait là pour trois jours.

Vingt et une heure, Booth et Brennan avait couché les enfants. Ils étaient redescendus, ils étaient sur le fauteuil mais il n'avait pas allumé la télé.

- Booth on pourrait partir en week-end jeudi soir avec les enfants ? On peut partir dans un camping et louer un gîte ?  
- Oui, en plus je suis sûr que les enfants seront content.  
- Booth de quoi vous parliez tout à l'heure avec Gabriel.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'ai bien vue que Gabriel m'avait menti.  
- Il m'a demandait si il était un garçon bien.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il pense qu'à cause de son père, il n'est pas un garçon bien.  
- Pourquoi ?

Brennan avait les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi son fils était comme ça ?

- Il se demande pourquoi j'ai adopté Aimée et pas lui.  
- Oh non.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Booth s'approcha d'elle et du pouce enleva la larme.

- Tempérance, tu as une seule chose à me dire et je le fais. Mais je ne le feras pas si tu ne le veux pas. J'aime ton fils aussi bien que j'aime mes autres enfants. J'aime ton fils et si tu le veux je l'adopterai.

Brennan laissa d'autres larmes tomber. Booth qui avait encore les mains sur son visage les essuya.  
Brennan approcha son visage un peu plus près de celui de son partenaire.

- Oui, je le veux.

Elle avait dit ça dans un souffle. Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux. Ils étaient proche, très proche...

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne vous promets pas la suite demain étant donné que je n'ai pratiquement plus de chapitre d'avance. **

**Une seule chose me fera publier plus tôt, vous savez quoi faire, non ?**

**J'espere que la fic vous attire toujours autant. Je continue encore longtemps ou vous voulez la fin bientôt ? Donnez votre avis, s'il vous plaît.**

**N'oubliez pas ma review.**

**Bonne soirée et bon vendredi.**


	28. Tu veux m'épouser ?

**_Bonjour_**

**_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. _**

**_Je tiens à répondre aux reviews qui ne disent que j'écris de très court chapitre. En faite, j'écris sur mon iPad donc il est difficile pour moi de voir la longueur de mes chapitres. De plus, je publie en ce moment tout les jours au lieu de toutes les semaines donc je pense que ça compense. Dites moi ce que vous preferez : _**

**_* Avoir une suite toutes les semaines assez longue ? (2000-3000 mots voir plus)_**

**_* Avoir une suite tout les 3-4 jours moyennement longue (1500-2000)_**

**_* Avoir une suite tout les 1-2 jour(s) avec une suite courte (1000-1500)_**

_N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre publié jeudi._

* * *

Ils auraient pu s'embrasser, chacun d'eux en mouraient d'envie mais Noah commença à pleurait suivit de près par Aimée. Brennan s'occupa de Noah tandis que son partenaire d'Aimée.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit où ils avaient fallut s'embrasser. Ils étaient un peu gênés mais ne le firent pas remarquer à l'autre.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'adopte Gabriel ?  
- Oui, tu es un père formidable avec Parker et je remarque qu'avec Noah et Aimée tu l'es autant et je suis sûre que tu le seras avec Gabriel. Il a besoin d'un père et apparemment, il voudrait que ce soit toi. Donc oui.  
- Tu vas lui annoncer demain ?  
- Tu le feras.

Booth avait son sourire, le sourire auquel Brennan ne pouvait pas résister. Elle ne sera jamais pourquoi elle a prononcé cette phrase, mais elle l'avait prononcé :

- Si je t'embrasse tu vas faire quoi ?

Booth fut surpris par la phrase de sa partenaire mais y répondit quand même.

- Je pense que j'y répondrais.  
- Tu penses ?

Pour simple réponse, Booth prit possession de ses lèvres, Brennan répondit. Quand ils se reculèrent, Booth déclara :

- J'en suis sûr, maintenant.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient occupés de dormir ensemble dans le lit de Brennan.

Le lendemain, Booth avait décidé de parler à Gabriel, il entra dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le lit du garçon endormit. Il le réveilla tout doucement.

- Gabriel, tu te réveilles ? Dans une heure on part pour l'école.  
- J'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à l'école.  
- J'ai parlé avec ta mère hier soir.

Le garçon qui était encore endormi quelques secondes plus tôt était maintenant assit dans son lit avec les yeux grands ouverts :

- Je ne voulais pas que tu lui dises.  
- Elle avait remarqué Gabriel, que tu lui avais menti. Donc nous avons décidé que j'allais t'adopté pas parce que tu me l'as demandé Gabriel, mais parce que je t'aime. D'accord ?

Le petit garçon était content, il avait désormais un père, il avait désormais un homme qu'il pourrait appeler "papa".

- Je peux t'appeler papa alors ?

Booth fit un sourire au petite garçon. Il fit le même sourire qu'il avait fait à sa mère le soir d'avant.

- Bien sûr, Gabriel.

- Papa, tu penses que Parker sera content de m'avoir comme frère ?

- J'en suis sûr, Gabriel. Il t'adore et il me l'a dit.

- Quand est-ce qu'il vient ?

- Ce week-end.

Gabriel était content, il sortit de son lit et il fit un câlin à Booth. Brennan qui était dans l'encadré de la porte entra.

- Tu es content Gabriel ?

- Oh maman, j'ai enfin la chose que je voulais depuis que je suis né.

- Comment ça ?

- Je peux appeler quelqu'un "papa".

Brennan ouvrit grand ses bras pour accueillir son fils, heureuse qu'il puisse enfin s'épanouir.

Le jeudi soir arriva très vite, l'enquête était au point mort. La femme de la victime ne pouvait pas venir avant le lundi suivant donc ils avaient dû faire une pause sur ce dossier pour s'occuper d'autres. Parker était content d'avoir Gabriel en frère. En l'espace d'un mois il avait eu le bonheurs d'apprendre qu'il était trois fois grand frère et bientôt une quatrième fois car sa mère attendait un bébé.  
Booth et Brennan n'avait pas parlé de comment ils voyaient l'avenir. Ils avaient rien dit à leurs amis, ils voulaient avoir du temps pour réfléchir à leur avenir.  
Ils étaient dans la voiture sur la route du gîte, qu'ils avaient loué dans le Michigan. Brennan avait une nouvelle voiture familiale pour mettre tout ses enfants dedans. Booth conduisait la voiture, Brennan à ses côtes, Gabriel et Parker jouaient tandis que les petits dormaient.

- Angela l'a dit qu'elle et Hodgins allaient se marier le mois prochain, elle est super heureuse.  
- Je me doute, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait, répondu Booth.

Ils arrivèrent au gîte vers vingt-deux heure, ils couchèrent directement les enfants, ils avaient mangé dans un restaurant sur la route. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre parentale, les enfants n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chambre disponible donc ils ont sans doute déduit qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix que de dormir ensemble mais en faite, non. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver ensemble.  
Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit. Ils se tenaient la main mais ne se regardaient pas. Booth parla :

- Tu penses qu'un jour je me marierais ? Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais j'y pense. J'ai toujours voulus me marier et pourtant, je ne le suis toujours pas et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.  
- Je suis sûre que tu vas te marier, Booth. Et comme on dit jamais deux sans trois, la troisième sera la bonne.

Booth se retourna vers sa partenaire :

- Tu veux m'épouser ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu m'as dit : jamais deux sans trois, comme la troisième est la bonne, je te le demande : tu veux m'épouser ?

Brennan ne savait pas quoi répondre a Booth. Avait-elle envie de l'épouser ? Comme Booth lui avait dit, elle devait réfléchir avec son cœur et pas avec son cerveau. Son cœur lui disait de répondre oui, mais qu'est-ce que cela impliquait ? Trop de chose.

- Hey Bones, je rigole. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Tu sais qu'Hannah a eu tord ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- C'est elle qui est pas assez bien pour toi.

Booth s'approcha de Brennan et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci.  
- Tu crois que notre couple peut tenir ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur que si nous venions à nous séparer, nous mettons fin à notre partenariat, que tu ne veuilles plus être là pour Gabriel et Aimée. Que tu veuilles seulement voir Noah parce que c'est seulement lui ton "vrai" fils. Ou peut-être même que tu voudras pas le voir aussi.  
- Tu crois réellement que je ferais ça, Bones ? Tu me connais vraiment pas alors.

Il sortit de la chambre en colère. Il partit faire un tour dehors...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu.**

**A partir du chapitre 30 ça sera la longueur que vous voulez. Alors donnez moi votre avis.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il va se passer quelque chose !**

**J'attends votre review pour avoir votre avis, merci.**

**Bon week-end.**


	29. Je suis vraiment désolée

**_Bonjour, voici la suite !_**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, plus qu'une review et j'en suis à 200 ! Heureuse !_**

**_J´espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Brennan ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas courir après lui, elle devait rester là pour ses enfants. Donc elle s'avança devant la terrasse, voir si elle pouvait le repérer de là. Mais, il devait être parti dans la forêt qui est près du gîte. Elle s'installa sur la chaise longue qui se trouvait sur la terrasse. Elle avait prit son portable et appela Booth. Elle attendit de longues secondes mais tomba sur sa messagerie, elle ne laissa pas de message.  
Une heure passa, elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Booth. Elle entra dans le gîte pour vérifier si les enfants dormaient. Elle alla d'abord voir les deux grands qui dormaient ensemble, ils avaient les yeux clos, apparemment ils dormaient profondément. Du côté des "bébés", la fenêtre de leur chambre était ouverte. Il faisait chaud en ce début d'avril mais pas assez pour ouvrir la fenêtre d'une chambre de bébé. Brennan ne l'avait pas ouverte, est-ce que Booth l'aurait laissé ouverte ?  
Elle s'approcha du berceau d'Aimée, elle dormait. Elle avait un léger sourire qui réconforta Brennan à propos du rêve qu'elle devait faire. Mais est-ce qu'elle rêve ? N'était-elle pas trop jeune ?  
Elle continua sa vérification par le dernier né : Noah. Brennan crut mal voir. Il n'était pas dans son lit. Est-ce que Booth l'aurait prit lorsqu'il était parti ? Ce n'était pas possible, il n'aurait pas fait ça.  
Brennan commença à sangloter, elle avait vraiment peur pour son fils. Elle prit son portable et appela Booth. Il ne répondit pas. Elle lui laissa un message :

- Booth... Oh Booth... Mon Dieu... Booth... Noah... Noah a disparut... Il n'est plus dans la chambre... Booth revient s'il te plais...

Elle éclata de plus belle en sanglot. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle décida d'appeler la police.

Booth était vraiment en colère, comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours. Il avait dit ses quatre vérités à Hannah devant elle. Il avait dit devant elle qu'il voulait être avec ses enfants.  
Sa décision de partir était vraiment prise sur un coup de tête, il aurait préféré rester là et lui parler mais il voulait lui faire comprendre combien il était en colère.  
Quand Brennan avait appelé la première fois, il avait vue l'appel mais n'avait pas répondu.  
Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était auprès d'un ruisseau occupé de jeter des cailloux dans l'eau en réfléchissant, il reçut un nouveau appel de sa partenaire. Il laissa le téléphone sonner. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, Brennan avait laissé un message. Il l'écouta. À chacune des paroles de sa partenaire, il était de plus en plus en colère. Il était en colère contre  
Brennan mais aussi contre lui même, il aurait dû être présent, au lieu de ça il s'était enfui...  
Il était à au moins un quart d'heure du gîte, mais la route du retour n'a duré même pas la moitié. Il trouva sa partenaire dehors attendant apparemment quelque chose. Elle avait les bras serrés contre elle. Les yeux rouges, elle pleurait encore. Quand elle vit Booth, elle courra dans ses bas :

- Oh Booth... Je suis vraiment désolée... J'aurais dû rester dans le gîte... Je n'étais pas loin, j'étais sur la terrasse... Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas restée...

Booth lui coupa la parole, il devait la calmer.

- Bones, calme-toi. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
- J'y suis pour quelque chose, Booth. J'aurais dû rester auprès de mes enfants.  
- Je suis désolé d'être parti, j'aurais dû rester moi aussi. Dis, tu as appelé la police.

Elle hocha la tête. Booth voulait pas la blâmer, elle était déjà pas en forme de savoir son fils disparut. Il devait la soutenir, être là pour elle. Brennan lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé c'est-à-dire pas grand chose.  
La police arriva quelques secondes plus tard, deux policiers en sortirent. Booth s'approcha d'eux.

- Je suis l'agent Booth.  
- Qu'est-ce que le FBI vient faire dans une affaire de kidnapping ?  
- Je suis le père du bébé.

Brennan entendit Aimée pleurer, elle accourra dans le gîte pour s'occuper de sa fille.  
Les agents de police commença a interroger Booth.

- C'est une petite fille ou un garçon ? Quel âge ? Comment était-il habillé ?  
- C'est un garçon, il a un mois. Il était habillé d'un pyjama blanc avec un chien dessus.  
- Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose comme une tâche de naissance ? Un grain de beauté ? Quelque chose ?  
- Il a une tâche de naissance du l'épaule gauche.

Le policier qui ne posait pas de question était occupé de prendre note des réponses que donnait Booth.  
Booth expliqua comment ça s'était passé. L'un des policiers appela des renforts pour fouiller les bois et les gîtes.  
Booth alla voir sa partenaire pour voir si elle allait mieux, il était presque deux heures du matin. Elle devait être épuisée mais, elle n'allait pas dormir.  
Booth s'approcha de la chambre où Brennan était installé sur une chaise avec Aimée dans ses bras serrée très fort contre elle.

- Booth, tu penses que je devrais réveiller les garçons ?  
- Attendons un peu.  
- Ils ont le droit de savoir.  
- Tu t'occupes des enfants, moi je vais trouver Noah et je ne reviendrais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé et croit moi, je vais tout faire pour le retrouver.

Brennan remercia Booth et elle partit dans la chambre des garçons. Elle avait pas envie de les réveiller, les voyant si paisible dans leurs rêves. Mais il était nécessaire qu'elle le fasse. Elle avait toujours dans ses bras sa fille. Elle ne voulait plus la quitter, même pour aller à deux mètres.  
Brennan s'approcha des deux lits jumeaux, elle prit place sur le lit de Parker.

- Les garçons ? Les garçons réveillez-vous.  
- Maman ? Nous sommes déjà le matin ?  
- Non Gabriel, il est deux heure du matin.  
- Alors pourquoi tu viens nous réveiller, Docteur Bones.  
- Noah a disparut.

Cette bombe lâchée d'un seul coup, fit lever les garçons d'un seul coup. Parker parla le premier :

- Quoi ? Qui a enlevé mon petit frère ?  
- Nous ne savons pas Parker, votre père est parti avec la police.  
- Maman, tu penses qu'ils vont le retrouver ?  
- Gabriel, votre père y est donc je suis sûre qu'ils le retrouverons.  
- J'ai peur, qu'ils lui fassent du mal.  
- Je sais Parker. Moi aussi. Je vous ai réveillé pour que vous sachiez et pas que demain en vous réveillant vous soyez prit au dépourvu. Vous pouvez vous rendormir si vous le voulez.  
- Hors de question maman, on va rester réveillés avec toi.  
- On veut voir notre petit frère quand il reviendra.

Brennan sourit tout de même vue les circonstances, elle était heureuse que Parker et Gabriel prenait leur rôle de grand frère au sérieux. Gabriel demanda a sa mère de prendre Aimée dans ses bras. Elle dormait profondément et de changer de bras ne la réveilla pas pour autant.

* * *

**Verdict ? Vous aimez toujours ?**

**Le chapitre 30 sera très long par rapport à d'habitude : 2109 mots. Je n'aime pas faire ça, j'ai mis plus de 4h a l'écrire. Je ferais pas souvent des suite aussi longue car pour moi comme vous le verrez, il n'y à plus de suspense. C'est très long a écrire et donc je publie moins souvent. Je fais plaisir aux quelques personnes qui m'ont dit longue. Mais la plus part m'ont dit courte donc je ferais quelques longues à des moments. Peut-être tout les cinq chapitres ou tout les dix, je ne sais pas encore.**

**La suite soit demain soit mardi, j'hésite encore. À vous de m'enlever mon hésitation.**

**Bon dimanche !**


	30. C'est votre fils

**Bonjour,**

**Comme promis voici le long chapitre. D'après une personne qui a pût le lire en avant première, il est bien, j'espère que vous aimerez vous aussi.**

**J´ai perdu beaucoup de personne qui me laissait depersonne je veux bien publier souvent mais si je n'ai pas de retour...**

**Je vais vous demander votre avis à la fin du chapitre, n'y manquez pas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les recherches pour retrouver Noah avait commencé. Des policiers avec des chiens ont commencés à fouiller la forêt, Booth savait très bien que si les chiens trouvaient quelque chose c'était mauvais signe. Il serait préférable qu'ils ne le retrouvent pas dans la forêt, il préférerait le savoir ailleurs et en vie que... Non, il devait arrêter de penser à ça. il devait penser à ce que lui et Brennan feraient quand Noah serait auprès d'eux. Penser à la vie qu'ils mèneraient tout les six. Il devait retrouver son fils, il ne s'en remettrait pas si... Un agent de police le sortit de ses pensées.

- Agent Booth, nous allons commencer à faire du porte à porte.

- J'arrive.

Il était déjà presque trois heure du matin, mais Booth n'avait aucuns scrupules à réveiller les personnes pour savoir s'ils avaient vues quelque chose.

Avec les agents de police, ils commencèrent par le gîte le plus proche de celui de nos partenaires. Le policier qui avait posé les questions tout à l'heure : McArthur, frappa à la porte du gîte. Personne de répondit, il décida de sonner. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme encore endormi ouvrit la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?

- Désolé de vous déranger en pleine nuit mais, nous avons des questions à vous posser.

- Vous avez vue l'heure qu'il est ?

- Avez-vous vue une personne vers minuit une heure du matin trainer autour du gîte ?

- Non, j'n'ai vue personne, j'dormais moi.

- Vous êtes seul ?

- Non, y'a ma femme et ma gamine.

Au même moment, une jeune fille de dix-sept, dix-huit ans arriva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, papa ?

- Rien, va te r'coucher.

McArhtur s'interposa :

- Mademoiselle, avez-vous vue quelqu'un trainer ici vers minuit une heure du matin ?

- Elle dormait.

- Papa, rentre je veux leur répondre mais sans toi, s'il te plaît.

L'homme dans un dernier juron ferma la porte laissant sa fille dehors.

- Je suis vraiment désolée du comportement de mon père.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Booth ne disait rien, écoutant ce qu'ils étaient occupés de dire.

- Vous avez vue quelque chose ?

- Je suis partie en douce cette nuit pour voir mon petit ami. Je suis revenue vers minuit trente. J'ai vue un homme courir vers ce gîte.

La jeune fille montra du doigt un gîte.

- L'homme avait quelque chose dans les bras. Une jeune femme l'attendait devant la porte.

- Pensez-vous que ce qu'il avait dans les bras pourrait-être un bébé ?

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai vue quelqu'un kidnapper un bébé et que je n'ai rien fait ?

Booth s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il prit la parole pour la premiere fois.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre temoignage, peut- être que grâce à vous je pourrais retrouver mon bébé, vraiment merci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les policiers encerclaient le gîte montré par la jeune fille. Ils n'étaient pas sûr que c'était bien là que ce trouvait le petit Noah, mais qu'importe ce qui occupé Booth c'était plutôt d'avoir son fils dans ses bras. Ils défoncèrent la porte et entrèrent arme en point. Ils arrivèrent dans un tout petit salon, apparemment les personnes habitaient tout le temps dans le gîte. Ce devait être leur maison. Le gîte était en bazarre, des piles de magazines étaient installées dans le fond de la pièce auprès du canapé. Les piles étaient pratiquement occupées de s'écrouler. Booth s'avavers vers les magazines, tout les magazines étaient des livres pour les enfants, sur les enfants,... Booth fronça les sourcis. Il reposa le magazine qu'il avait prit quelques secondes plus tôt sur une pile qui s'effondra.

Les policiers se séparèrent en deux groupes pour entrer dans les deux pièces qu'il restait a fouiller. Dans la première chambre, ils trouvèrent le couple d'encore endormie, même avec tout ce boucan, ils dormaient encore. Les policiers les sortirent du lit.

Du côté de l'autre groupe de policiers, ils entrèrent dans une chambre d´enfant. Rien ne manquait dans cette chambre. S'ils avaient enlevé Noah, pourquoi avaient-ils une chambre d'enfant déjà prête ? McArthur s'avança vers le berceau. Un bébé dormait dedans. Il le prit dans ses bras et vérifia s'il avait une tâche de naissance sur l'épaule gauche. Il appela Booth.

- Agent Booth.

Deux secondes plus tard, Booth était dans la chambre.

- C'est votre fils.

Booth prit son bébé dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

- Vous pourrez venir demain pour l'interrogatoire. Venez vers 15h.

- Je vous remercie.

Booth partit, il ne voulait pas faire attendre plus longtemps sa coéquipière et ses enfants.

Brennan était très fatiguée mais elle devait rester éveillée, être là quand Booth passera la porte avec Noah dans ses bras. Même s'il fallait attendre des heures elle le ferait. Parker s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui, très peur.

- Je suis sûr que papa va le retrouver.

- Oui. Tu es content d'avoir des frères et une sœur Parker ?

Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe et quoi de mieux qu'une discussion avec Parker ?

- Je suis heureux ! J´ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère pour jouer avec lui au foot et le défendre quand un méchant veut l'embêter et maintenant j'en ai deux. Avec Aimée je pourrais la protéger et faire peur aux garçons qui s'intéresse à elle.

Brennan ria.

- Tu feras un parfait grand frère dans ce cas.

- Docteur Bones ?

- Oui, Parker ?

- Si toi et papa vous habitez ensemble, c'est que vous êtes amoureux ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Je sais que papa est amoureux de toi. La dernière fois, j'ai entendu une discussion qu'il avait avec maman quand on était à l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

Parker avait réussis à attirer l'attention de Brennan.

- Maman lui a demandé s'il était amoureux de toi. Il a nié, puis maman à parler de ses yeux comme quoi ils disaient le contraire. Puis il lui a répondu que oui. Et toi Bones, tu l'es ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Devait-elle lui dire qu'ils étaient ensemble ou attendre que ce soit Booth qui lui annonçait ? Elle n'était plus sûr de rien après leur dispute.

- Je ne sais pas, Parker.

- Tu sais, tes yeux aussi ne trompent personne.

Parker se leva, laissant une Brennan seule dans ses pensées. Parker avait raison, ses yeux ne trompaient pas. Oui, elle était amoureuse de Booth, il y a encore trois heures ils étaient encore ensemble. Elle ne savait pas si c'était encore le cas maintenant. Elle alla dans la chambre voir les enfants. Gabriel avait toujours Aimée dans ses bras depuis qu'elle lui avait donné. Les garçons parlaient entre eux, ne voulant pas dormir tant que leur père n'était pas rentré avec leur petit frère.

- Les garçons, je vais aller sur la terrasse attendre votre père. Pendant ce temps là, vous restez bien dans la chambre vous n'en sortez pas. Si vous avez un problème vous criez, d'accord ?

Les deux garçons répondirent en même temps :

- D´accord.

Elle sortit du gîte. Elle laissa la porte ouverte pour entendre si quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur. Brennan voulait appeler sa meilleure amie mais, il était pratiquement trois heure et demi et elle devait dormir. Brennan était debout les bras serré sur sa poitrine, elle attendait, elle regardait a droite puis à gauche.

Elle dû attendre une dizaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir Booth. Elle courra vers lui.

- Oh mon Dieu.

Elle encercla Booth de ses bras.

- Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oh mon bébé.

Booth donna Noah à sa mère. Brennan serra très fort son fils.

- Aller vient Bones, on va rentrer les garçons doivent être inquiet et Noah va attraper froid.

Ils rentrèrent dans le gîte.

- Les garçons venaient, papa est rentré.

Parker arriva le premier suivit de très près par Gabriel qui avait toujours dans ses bras sa sœur.

- Tu as retrouvé Noah, papa ?

- Oui, Parker. Regarde, il est dans les bras de Tempérance.

Brennan s'agenouilla pour que les garçons aillent voir leur frère. Booth récupéra Aimée des bras de Gabriel. Les garçons embrassèrent leur frère heureux de le retrouver.

- Les garçons, vous allez aller dormir maintenant.

- Oh non papa, on veut rester avec vous.

- On verra ça tout à l'heure, Parker. Il est tard, maintenant vous allez vous coucher.

- Mais papa...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais papa" qui tienne, Gabriel. Il est pratiquement quatre heure du matin. Tout le monde est fatigués, nous allons tous nous coucher.

- Je veux qu'Aimée dorme dans notre chambre.

Brennan répondit à Gabriel.

- D'accord.

Les garçons furent au lit cinq minutes plus tard. Booth avait déplacé le petit lit d'Aimée dans la chambre des garçons. Il fit la même chose pour Noah mais il ramena le lit dans la chambre parentale. Brennan était assise sur le lit, Noah serré encore contre elle. Elle pleurait. Booth s'installa auprès d'elle.

- Hey, il va bien. Calme-toi.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Si j'étais pas aussi bête, tu ne serais pas parti en colère, tu serais resté avec nous. Je n'aurais pas été dehors et nous aurions entendu si quelqu'un était entré dans la maison. Tu dois m'en vouloir Booth et je le comprends.

- Arrête ça Bones, tu n'y es pour rien. Je t'en veux pas. Et puis regarde, il va bien.

- Merci, Booth.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Booth s'écarta et demanda :

- Tu veux dormir ?

- J'ai envie de parler.

- Mets le dans son lit.

Brennan déposa Noah dans son lit et le couvrit d'une couverture. Elle s'installa sous les couverture auprès de Booth.

- Il était où ?

- Dans un gîte pas très loin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous devons aller au commisariat demain à 15h.

- Merci de l'avoir retrouvé.

- Je le voulais autant que toi.

- Les garçons étaient vraiment malheureux, ils aiment leur frère autant qu'ils aiment Aimée. Je suis tellement heureuse.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Brennan remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

- Booth je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Tu as toujours peur que je t'abandonne ? Que j'abandonne les enfants ?

- Non, Booth. Je suis tellement désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je suis tellement désolée.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Booth voyait bien qu'elle mentait pas.

- Tempérance, je t'aime. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'y changera rien. Je sais que tu as peur que je t'abandonne toi et les enfants mais, je te promets que je ne le ferais pas. Je t'aime tellement pour ça et j'aime trop nos enfants pour leur faire ça. Tu es une femme extraordinaire et je suis sûr que je pourrais te rendre heureux. Je suis sûr que tu me diras que je me trompe mais je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es la femme de la vie. Je veux me marier avec toi, même si tu veux pas te marier je serais te faire changer d'avis. Je veux avoir d'autres enfants avec toi. Je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Brennan le regarda dans les yeux...

- Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi, Booth.

- Pardon ?

Elle éclata dans un fou rire.

- Je rigole, Booth. Tu es plus qu'assez bien pour moi. Je pourrais même dire que tu es trop bien pour moi. Tu as raison, je ne suis pas encore prête pour le mariage mais peut-être que tu me feras changer d'avis. Je suis sûre que tu le feras. Il est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour avoir encore des enfants, non ? On pourrait peut-être attendre qu'Aimée et Noah soient un peu plus grand.

- J´attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

- Merci Booth. Tu es l'homme parfait. Hannah est vraiment bête de t'avoir quitté. Je t'aime.

Booth était content, Brennan lui avait dit "je t'aime" et c'est ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Elle lui ouvrait enfin son cœur. Il l'embrassa. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient occupés de dormir. L'heure tardive y était pour quelque chose.

* * *

**Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Il est assez long pour les personnes qui trouvent que mes chapitres sont trop court ? Ne vous habituez pas à avoir des chapitres aussi longs.**

**Laissez-moi votre avis.**

**Votre avis compte : Je suis sur l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic : "Protéger un témoin". J'ai déjà écrit deux chapitres. Je ne compte pas finir d'aussi tôt "Mon champion", mais j'ai de nouvelles idées pour une nouvelle fic. Je vais vous faire quelques propositions sur un emploi du temps : (je tiens à dire que quelques fois je ne pourrais pas respecter cet emploi du temps)**

**1- Je publie mes deux fils en parallèle : **

***le lundi : Mon champion**

***le mercredi : Protéger un témoin**

***le vendredi : Mon champion**

***Possibilité d'en avoir le week-end.**

**2- Je ne publie qu'une fic à la fois :**

***le lundi : Mon Champion**

***le mercredi : Mon champion**

***le vendredi : Mon champion**

*** Pas de publication le week-end.**

**Vous n'avez qu'à le dire en review "1" ou "2". Merci de partager votre avis. Cet emploi du temps prendra effet à partir de la semaine prochaine. Il est possible que je décale les jours surtout quand je serais en vacance à partir de la semaine prochaine.**

**La suite sera mise en ligne, au plus tard mercredi. Pour la première partie de "Protéger un témoin" si vous choisissez "1" sera donc mise mercredi prochain.**

**Une bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas ma review !**


	31. Je suis encore plus heureux

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**Comme promis, la suite de la fic. J'ai perdu beaucoup de lecteur donc je suis un peu déçue.**_

_**Une bonne lecture...**_

* * *

Huit heure du matin, Noah commença à pleurer. Les deux partenaires eurent du mal à se lever. Brennan s'occupa de Noah pendant que Booth allait chercher Aimée qui était réveillée, ne voulant pas que les garçons se réveillent. Il récupéra un biberon et retourna dans la chambre.

- Elle va bientôt commencer à parler.

- Ça passe tellement vite. Je me dis que ça fait déjà dix mois que je l'ai adoptée.

- Oh oui, bientôt elle ira à l'école. Suivit de très près par Noah.

- Je pense que ça sera très dur.

- Comment ça s'est passé pour Gabriel ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je l'ai donné à garder à Nathan, je le voyais que très peu. Tu n'imagines pas comment ça était dur pour moi. Nathan et moi avions convenus que pour le bien de Gabriel je devais le voir rarement.

Brennan commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'ai pas vue ses premiers pas, je n'ai pas vue quand il a commencé à parler, je l'ai pas vue rentrer à la maternelle, je n'ai rien vue.

- Tu avais tes raisons.

- Non, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'à moi ce jour là. Je ne comprends pas...

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

- Quand je l'ai récupéré il ne m'en voulait pas. Il ne m'en a jamais voulut.

- Parce qu'il t'aime et il comprend pourquoi tu as fait ça. Il est très intelligent.

- Je commence à regretter d'avoir fait ça, j'aurais dû le garder.

- Arrête de te torturer.

- Je commence à croire que ce cancer qu'il a eu, c'est de ma faute.

- Tu es une scientifique Brennan, tu sais bien plus que tout le monde, qu'on a tous les gênes et qu'on les développe ou non. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises et tu profites de la vie que tu as en compagnie de Gabriel. Profites du moment présent, il t'aime et tu l'aimes et c'est le principal.

- Tu penses qu'il m'en voudra ? Quand il sera plus grand ? Quand il verra comment je m'occupe de ses frères et sœurs ? Tu penses qu'il sera jaloux.

Gabriel était devant la porte, il venait de se réveiller et avait tout attendu. Il entra dans la chambre.

- Maman, je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Je t'aime, maman.

Il s'approcha du lit où sa mère était encore avec Booth et les enfants. Elle prit Gabriel dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement désolée Gabriel.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Nous devons aller au commissariat à 15h mais avant on peut aller manger au restaurant.

- Demain on pourra faire une randonné et manger un pique-nique dans la forêt ?

- Si tu veux. Va t'habiller et fait pas trop de bruits pour pas réveiller Parker.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et partie dans sa chambre.

- Booth tu peux garder les enfants, je vais aller faire un tour avec Gabriel.

- D'accord.

Brennan se prépara et quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortie avec Gabriel.

- J'ai repéré un parc en arrivant ici, tu veux qu´on y aille ?

- Oui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés dans le parc. Brennan avait prit une couverture, elle l'installa près d'un arbre. Le soleil tapait fort. Brennan avait doit de la crème solaire a son fils.

- Tu veux une glace ?

- Oh oui !

Brennan acheta une glace à son fils et une pour elle et elle s'installa au près de son fils.

- Tu vas bien, maman ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu es heureux avec moi, Gabriel ?

- Oh oui, je suis heureux que Nathan soit parti en France et que tu m´ais récupéré.

- Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois auprès de moi. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir garder au près de moi tout ce temps. J'aurais dû te garder.

- Maman, je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant nous sommes tous ensemble, j'en suis plus qu'heureux. Tu ne l'es pas toi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il y a un mois et demi, quelques jours avant la naissance de Noah, j'ai entendu une discussion que tu avais avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Tu disais que tu serais jamais heureuse dans ta vie, parce que tu ne trouverais jamais quelqu'un qui t'aimera. Juste parce que tu as trois enfants.

- Gabriel, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Tu as le droit d'être heureuse toi aussi, maman.

- Je le suis, j'ai trois magnifiques enfants. Tu es en pleine forme maintenant, donc je suis heureuse, mon chéri.

- Mais tu n'es pas totalement heureuse, il te manque quelqu'un.

- Tout va bien. Nous n'avons pas prévu de le dire tout de suite mais, ton père et moi, nous sommes ensemble.

- C'est vrai ?

Gabriel était heureux. Il avait les yeux qui brillait. Il sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

- Oui Gabriel, c'est vrai.

- Je suis encore plus heureux.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse. Dis-moi Gabriel ?

- Oui, maman ?

- Pourquoi tu as demandé à ton père si tu étais un garçon bien ?

- Il avait adopté Aimée mais pas moi. Je n'étais pas jaloux, maman. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fais de mal et pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit moi aussi à avoir un père.

- Oh mon chéri, tout ça c'est de la faute. J'aurais dû lui demander.

- Ce n'est rien, tu sais maintenant nous sommes tous ensemble et ça, ça me fait le plus grand plaisir.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Brennan embrassa son fils. Elle était heureuse de voir son fils épanoui. Elle avait enfin retrouver et trouver une famille qui était là pour elle et ça la comblait. Tout ce passait pour le mieux, les enfants s'entendaient bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait crut. Gabriel était plus que content qu'elle et Booth était ensemble. Elle avait maintenant, tout ce qu'elle rêvait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse tout pour que sa famille reste aussi unie.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis reprirent la direction du gîte pour partir au restaurant.

* * *

**_Vous aimez toujours autant ?_**

**_J´ai vraiment beaucoup de ma a trouver les idées en ce moment donc si j'ai beaucoup de review, la suite dimanche sinon vous devrez attendre jusque lundi !_**

**_N'oubliez pas d´aller voir la fic "Protéger un témoin" et n'oubliez de laisser ma review. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît, la suite mercredi !_**

**_Bonne soirée, à dimanche ou lundi._**


	32. Il avait bien commencé

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Comme promis, la suite !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, il me manque encore des personnes ! J'espère votre retour bientôt !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Quand Brennan et Gabriel arrivèrent au gîte, Booth avait habillé les enfants et Parker était prêt lui aussi. Ils attendaient devant la porte.

- On y va ? demanda Booth.

- On peut y aller.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de monter dans la voiture que son téléphone portable sonna.

- Excuse-moi, tu peux t'occuper des enfants ?

Booth acquiesça. Brennan s'éloigna du véhicule pour répondre à sa meilleure amie.

- Salut Angela.

- Coucou m'a chérie. Alors ce week-end ?

- Il avait bien commencé.

- Pourquoi "avait" ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es disputée avec Booth ?

- Non, tout va pour le mieux avec Booth.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ça était une très longue nuit.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Brennan et dit moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par "tourner au tour du pot".

- Brennan raconte moi ce qui s'est passé, c'est tout.

- Noah s'est fait enlevé.

- Pardon ? Quoi ? Ma chérie pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Qui l'a enlevé ? La police est sur le coup chérie ma chérie...

Brennan coupa la parole à sa meilleure amie pour la rassurer.

- Angela, il est près de nous. Il était dans un gîte pas très long. Tout va bien, nous allons au commissariat à 15h.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- Oui, Angela, il est près de nous.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas téléphoné ?

- Il était plus de deux heure du matin, Angela. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Ma chérie, je ne t'en aurais pas voulue. Tu aurais dû.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'appeler.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant tout va bien. Il est près de toi et c'est le principal.

- Sinon pourquoi tu m'appelais ?

- Pour prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Et ?

- Rien.

- Angela ?

- Jepensequejesuisenceinte.

Brennan ne comprit pas.

- Angela tu peux me redire ça ? Mais en vitesse inférieur.

- Je... Je pense que je suis... Enceinte.

- Mais c'est génial !

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu aimes Hodgins ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors c'est génial.

- Brennan quand tu rentres, tu viendras avec moi au médecin ?

- Je serais heureuse.

- Je t'attends avec impatiente. Je vais attendre que tu rentres pour faire le test.

- Merci, Angela.

Booth s'approcha de sa partenaire.

- Je suis désolé d'empêcher deux meilleures amies de parler mais, les enfants commence à s'impatienter. Ils ont faim.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle reprit sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie :

- Angela je vais devoir te laisser. Les enfants réclament à manger.

- Tu feras le bonjour à toute ta famille et profite bien de Booth.

- Angela !

- Bye ma chérie.

- À plus tard.

Brennan raccrocha. Booth était remonté en voiture. Brennan monta du côté passagé.

- Alors, pourquoi Angela a appelé ? Demanda Booth tout en démarrant la voiture.

- Elle voulait des nouvelles. Je lui ai dit pour Noah.

- Tant mieux. Rien d'autre ?

- Non, rien.

Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir mais elle avait comprit qu'Angela ne voulait que personne le sache pour le moment. Brennan comprenait sa meilleure amie. Quand elle avait sut qu'elle était enceinte de Gabriel, c'était sa toute première grossesse. Elle avait fait un test de grossesse, elle avait attendu une minute avec sa meilleure amie de l'époque : Sarah, elle l'avait appelé en pleur ce soir là. Sarah était la seule personne à qui elle faisait confiance. Ses amies venaient juste de se faire tuer par Ben. Elle avait faillit y passé elle aussi. C'est pourquoi, elle était en larme ce soir là. Elle avait tant voulu que ce test soit négative, pendant cette longue minute d'attente, elle avait tant prié -même si elle ne croyait pas en Dieu- pour ne pas être enceinte.

Quand la minute était passée, elle a eu vraiment du mal à regarder ce petit bâton possé sur l'évier qui pouvait faire basculer sa vie. Sarah était encore auprès d'elle et c'était elle qui lui avait dit qu'elle attendait un bébé.

Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à choisir entre avorter ou alors garder ce bébé. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant mais son amie avait raison. Sarah lui avait dit que si plus tard elle changeait d'avis et qu'elle voulait des enfants le mieux c'était de ne pas avorter. Elle lui avait dit : "Imagine que tu trouve l'homme de ta vie et qu'à cause de cet avortement tu ne peux plus avoir d'enfant alors que tu en meurs d'envie. Ne fais pas cette bêtise Tempérance, réfléchis bien." Sarah avait raison même si Brennan ne croyait pas à l'amour, il fallait qu'elle garde toutes les chances de son côté. Sarah avait raison, maintenant elle l'en remerciait chaque jour depuis la naissance de son fils, de ses fils.

Sarah avait eu un accident de voiture un an plus tard, elle n'était pas sortie indemne de cet accident. L'homme qui avait causé l'accident avait été arrêté une semaine plus tard après un délit de fuite. Ça avait été encore plus difficile pour Brennan, son amie était morte alors qu'elle en avait le plus besoin. Le procès de Ben n'était pas encore terminé, elle n'avait plus d'amies proche. Toutes étaient mortes. Tout le monde lui tournait le dos, tout le monde pensait qu'elle l'avait fait exprès ce soir là chez Ben...

Pendant cette période là, elle avait rencontré Nathan dans la bibliothèque du campus. Ils avaient sympathisé et ils étaient devenus très vite de bons amis. Elle lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et il l'avait tout de suite soutenue. Elle lui en était redevable.

Nathan avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Il avait fini ses études. Quand elle avait accouché, elle avait gardé un peu plus d'un mois Gabriel avant que ce soit Nathan qui s'en occupe.

Après avoir mangé, la petite famille se retrouva dans un parc où les enfants jouèrent un peu avant le rendez-vous au commissariat.

* * *

_**Votre avis ?**_

_**La suite sera publiée mardi, j'ai qu'un seul chapitre d'avance. Je commence à avoir beaucoup de mal à écrire.**_

_**Mercredi sera publié la suite de "Protéger un témoin". Mon objectif est d'avoir 10 reviews sur le premier chapitre, il n'en manque plus qu'une donc si vos n'avez pas encore laissé une trace ou ne l'avait pas lu allez-y.**_

**_N'oubliez pas la review, surtout que je vais écrire le chapitre 34. Je regarde souvent si j'ai des nouvelles reviews._**

**_Bonne semaine._**


	33. Parce que nous voulions un bébé

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Je suis un peu déçue, j'ai perdu la moitié des personnes qui me laissaient des reviews. J'ai donc prit une décision. Je vais publier les suite tout les trois à cinq jours. Pas parce que ça ma plaît loin de là car mes lecteurs qui me laissent toujours de reviews sont mis de côté mais croyez moi que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment et que de ne pas avoir d'encouragement me donne encore moins envie d'écrire.**_

_**Je vais vous laisser lire cette partie...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au commisariat à l'heure prévue. Le policier McArthur, vit de loin Booth et s'avança.

- Bonjour Agent Booth, madame.

Il salua les enfants.

- Bonjour.

McArthur demanda à la famille de le suivre vers une pièce où ils seraient plus tranquille pour parler. Ils entrèrent dans une salle qui était entièrement vitrée avec des stores. Le policier les ferma pour leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité.

La salle était vaste, elle devait servir comme salle de réunion vue la grande table en bois blanc.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

McArthur leur montra des sièges. Il prit place face à eux. Il commença à partout quand tout le monde avait prit place. Booth avait prévenu les enfants quant à être silencieux dans le commissariat, qu'il ne voulait pas les entendre.

- Bon... Nous vous avons attendu pour commencer à les interroger. Je vais demander à un policier de garder vos enfants pendant que vous Agent Booth serez avec nous dans la salle avec les suspects, par contre, vous ne pourrez rien faire. Vous êtes trop impliqué.

- Très bien.

- Vous Madame...

- Je suis le Docteur Brennan.

- D'accord, vous Docteur Brennan, vous serez dans la salle juste à côté où une télé sera branchée et vous pourrez suivre avec l'un des policiers le déroulement de l'interrogatoire.

Brennan acquiesça. McArthur regarda chacun leur tour les deux partenaires.

- Avez-vous des questions ?

Booth répondit que non et ils purent aller voir les deux suspects.

#

Brennan entra dans la pièce où elle pouvait suivre l'interrogatoire. Une policière était déjà sur une chaise occupée d´allumer la télé. Quand ce fût fait, Brennan qui s'était assise regarda l'homme et la femme qui avait enlevé son fils. Brennan avait voulut garder son fils près d'elle mais elle a préféré le laisser avec le policier.

McArthur entra dans la salle suivit de très près par Booth. Brennan voyait bien qu'il essayait de se maitriser, il serrait très fort les points pour ne pas faire de gaffe. Ils s'installèrent en face des suspects. McArthur commença l'interrogatoire :

- Monsieur et Madame Zia, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Monsieur Zia prit les devants, Booth s'attendait clairement que c'était lui qui répondrait à toutes les questions, sa femme ne l'en empêcherait pas.

- Nous savons.

- Vous avez pas demandé après un avocat, sommes nous d'accord ?

- Mais oui...

- Avez-vous pénétré dans un gîte la nuit dernière vers minuit ?

- Oui.

Apparement, l'homme n'avait pas encore nié les faits. Cela satisfaisait Booth.

- Avez-vous enlevé un bébé ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous enlevé ce bébé ?

L'homme regarda sa femme, il acquiesça. Brennan se posait la question si cette femme n'était pas dominée. Apparement, elle devait attendre l'autorisation de son mari pour parler.

- Parce que nous voulions un bébé.

- Comment ça ?

La femme regarda son mari, il hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait parler.

- Nous avons perdu un bébé il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il est mort. Mort subit du nourrisson il paraît. Nous n'avons jamais cru à cette explication... Les médecins peuvent mentir pour... Enfin bon... Quand nous avons vue cette famille...

Elle regarda Booth.

- Votre famille, vous voir avec vos quatre magnifique enfants, nous... Enfin... On vous enviez...

Monsieur Zia toucha la main de sa femme et la serra pour lui dire d'arrêter de parler et qu'il allait prendre le relais.

- Vous devez nous comprendre, vous voir nous a fait beaucoup de mal. Vous avec votre famille parfaite vos quatre enfants. On s'est dit qu'un de moins ça ne changerait rien à votre vie.

Booth allait exploser, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le prendre par le col et lui en mettre une en pleine tête.

Brennan voyait bien que Booth faisait tout pour rester calme, elle aurait bien voulut qu'il lui en mette une, mais il fallait qu'il reste calme. Elle aussi devait rester calme.

- Vous pensez vraiment que ça n'aurait rien changé ? Ne plus avoir mon fils auprès de moi ? Vous pensez vraiment ?

- Vous en aviez trois autres !

- Donc vous avez décider de m'enlever mon fils parce que "j´en ai trois autres ?"

Booth se leva, il pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus auprès de ces deux personnes. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Booth s'avait à quel point perdre un bébé peut-être terrible mais enlever un enfant à sa famille, c'est vraiment être égoïste.

Booth rejoignit sa partenaire, il allait suivre la suite de l'interrogatoire auprès de la mère de ses enfants. Il entra dans la salle, la policière qui était dedans en ressortie les laissant seuls. Brennan regarda son partenaire s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Ça va ?

- Tu as vue comment ils parlent de nos enfants ? Comme quoi un de moins ou un de plus on ne remarquerait pas la différence.

- Je sais, Booth. Ça me fait très mal à moi aussi, j'aurais bien voulut que tu lui en mette une.

- J'avais moi aussi envie.

#

Une heure plus tard, les deux partenaires étaient dans la voiture avec leurs enfants. Les deux kidnappeurs devaient passer devant le juge le lendemain. Ils allaient plaider coupable et passeraient quelques années derrière les barreaux. Brennan se retourna vers les garçons.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, maintenant ?

- Avec Gabriel, nous avons eu l'idée d'aller faire un tour sur la plage.

- Oh oui, maman ! Je n'ai jamais vue de coucher de soleil.

- Eh bien, nous allons cherche des jeux pour jouer dans le sable au gîte. Ça vous va ?

- Oh oui !

- Trop cool.

Au feu rouge, Booth se retourna vers les enfants :

- Moi je vous propose qu'on prenne quelque chose à manger et qu'on fasse un pique nique sur la plage.

Les deux garçons répondirent en même temps :

- Coooool.

#

Une fois au gîte...

Booth était occupé de faire gels sandwich, Brennan s'occupait des enfants.

- Les garçons si vous voulez vous pouvez jouer dehors mais vous restez bien devant. Si une personne vient vous parlez, vous ne répondez pas. Si il insiste, vous nous appelez, d'accord ?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

- Ne vous séparez pas.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête et ils partirent en courant dehors. Brennan avait peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas les séquestrer toute leur vie dans la maison. Elle mît Aimée et Noah dans leur lit eJoëlle brancha l'interphone pour bébé. Elle vérifia bien que la fenêtre était fermée et sortie en laissant la porte ouverte.

* * *

**_Votre avis ?_**

**_La suite de cette fic sera mise en ligne vendredi. La semaine prochaine, d'attendez vous pas à avoir beaucoup de publication... Pas que je n'ai pas envie, je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'écrire._**

**_Je devais penser que je suis méchante, et je peux le comprendre. Je m'excuse en tout cas aux personnes qui me laisse tout le temps des reviews et je remercie SoleaLuna qui me supporte tout les jours ! _**

**_La suite de "Protéger un témoin" sera en ligne comme prévue demain, puis tout les mercredis. J'ai un peu avancé. Je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir eu la review manquante, tant pis pour moi._**

**_Merci de m'avoir lu et écouté. A demain pour la suite de "Protéger un témoin"._**


	34. Ma-man

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je remercie les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review ! Pour les autres qu'attendez-vous ? **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Brennan posa le Babyphone sur le comptoir. Elle s'approcha de son partenaire, elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Les garçons sont dehors, ils jouent. Je leur ai dit de faire attention.

- D'accord, les petits dorment ?

- Oui.

Booth regarda sa petite amie. Elle s'approcha de son visage et captura ses lèves dans un baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, Brennan déclara :

- Je t'aime.

Booth sourit et avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Brennan lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait sans que lui ne le dise avant. Il était vraiment heureux.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Papa, le docteur Bones est ta nouvelle petite amie ?

Booth se retourna vers Parker et Gabriel qui venaient juste de rentrer. Il regarda sa partenaire.

- Oui, Parker.

- Oh mais c'est génial ça.

Parker courut vers son père. Il le prit dans ses bras. Brennan fit un signe à son fils pour qu'il vienne lui aussi.

- Je suis trop content !

- Pour le moment, il ne faudra le dire à personne, d'accord ?

Le garçon acquiesça.

- Aller, on va y aller.

#

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés sur la couverture. Les enfants étaient occupés de faire un château de sable.

- Papa, tu peux venir nous aider ?

- J'arrive, Gabriel.

Booth se leva pour aider ses fils.

Brennan était heureuse de voir Booth s'occupait de Gabriel comme son propre fils. C'est ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, un père pour son petit garçon. Brennan était contente d'avoir trouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle en avait presque peur. Peur qu'il l'abandonne comme ses parents l'ont fait. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle espérait qu'elle ne fasse pas d'erreur.

Noah était occupé de dormir dans un petit transat auprès de sa mère. Brennan jouait avec Aimée. Aimée était âgée maintenant de presque onze mois. Brennan s'amusait à la mettait debout pour la faire marcher sur le sable.

Les deux partenaires s'amusaient chacun de leur côté en se lançant quelques fois des regards. Quand tout à coup :

- Ma-man.

Brennan resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Ma-man.

Non, elle avait vraiment entendu sa fille parler.

- Oh ma chérie.

Elle s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Son sourire s'évanouit quand elle repensa que cette petite fille qui l'appelait "maman" n'était pas sa fille biologique. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance de connaitre sa vraie mère. Brennan ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir, ce n'était pas elle qui avait tué sa mère. Si elle ne l'avait pas adoptée, Aimée aurait pu être dans une famille qui serait ignoble avec elle. Elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir, elle faisait la plus belle chose qu'il soit.

Booth regarda sa partenaire, il vit qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Les garçons continuaient sans moi, je reviens.

- Tu vas où, papa ?

- Je vais voir Tempérance.

Il se leva et il s'assit auprès de sa partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle a parlé.

- Quoi ? Elle a dit quoi ?

Booth avait un grand sourire et les yeux qui pétillent.

- Elle a dit "maman".

Brennan avait les larmes aux yeux. Booth la prit dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie, vient là.

- C'est vraiment magnifique.

- Eh oui, tellement magnifique.

Brennan prit sa fille sans ses bras.

- Vient là ma chérie. Alors tu sais dire "maman" et papa ?

Aimée la regarda avec des gros yeux. Elle devait ne pas comprendre pourquoi sa mère lui demandait ça. Booth regarda sa fille.

- Aller dis : paaaa-paaaa.

La petite fille regarda ses parents chacun leur tour, une fois sa mère puis son père et ainsi de suite, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Aimée ? Aller, fais plaisir à ton père et dit "papa".

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Bon bah puisque c'est comme ça, je vais retourner à mon château de sable.

Booth se leva, faisait le vexé. Au moment où il s'éloignait, la petite fille leva son bras dans sa direction.

- Paaa-pa.

Booth se retourna d'un seul coup. Il se figea quelques secondes pour ensuite accourir vers sa petite princesse.

- Tu as dis papa ?

Il avait les yeux qui brillait et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Heureux d'entendre son enfant l'appeler "papa". Il se tourna vers sa petite amie.

- Tu as attendu comme moi ? Elle a dit papa ? J'ai pas rêvé ?

Brennan éclata de rire, Booth avait besoin d'être rassuré, elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle lui répondit :

- Oui, j'ai entendu. Oui, elle t'a appelé "papa" et non, tu n'as pas rêvé.

- Oh vient là ma princesse.

Booth prit sa fille dans ses bras. Il se leva et la fit tourner dans les airs. Aimée éclata en rire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Booth s'assit auprès de sa partenaire.

- Elle me rend tellement heureux. Ils me rendent tous heureux. Toi aussi, Tempérance, tu me rends heureux.

Brennan plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux chocolat de son partenaire. Dans un souffle, elle lui répondit :

- J'ai trouvé ma famille, je vous aime tellement. Je n'aurais jamais rêvé d'une autre personne à mes côtés et qui soit le père de mes enfants. Tu es l'homme idéal.

- Je pourrais en dire plus pour toi, Tempérance. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je suis sûr que j'en rends jaloux plus d'un.

- Ils peuvent être jaloux, cela ne changera rien. Je te choisie toi et personne d'autre.

Booth s'approcha de Brennan, il mît ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa dans un doux mais tendre baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Booth demanda aux garçons de venir se laver les mains parce qu'ils allaient manger. Booth leur rinça les mains à l'aide d'une bouteille d'eau. Ils s'installèrent sur la couverture et ils commencèrent à manger leur sandwich.

- Ma-man ?

Parker regarda sa petite sœur.

- Oh mais elle parle !

Booth acquiesça.

- Elle dit "maman" et "papa".

- Trop cool ! Aimée, tu dis Parker ? Paaaaar-ker.

Brennan regarda sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Aimée commençait à parler de plus en plus ces derniers jours.

- Pa... Pa...

Elle agitait les mains vers le pain. Brennan comprit que sa fille voulait goûter le pain. Elle coupa un petit morceau et lui tendit. Aimée avait maintenant trois dents bientôt cinq, elle essayait tant bien que mal à mordre dans le pain.

* * *

**_Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimez. _**

**_N'oubliez pas ma review ! La suite sera longue à arriver, comptez au moins une semaine._**

**_Passer sur mon autre fic : "Protéger un témoin", le chapitre 2 est publié et le chapitre 3 devrait arriver mercredi. De plus, j'essaie un système pour avantager celles qui me mettent une review en leur permettant d'avoir la suite avant ceux qu'ils ne laissent pas, donc aller voir. Le système s'il fonctionne, sera mît en place sur "Mon Champion"._**

**_Une petite review pour finir ?_**


	35. Être heureux

**_Bonjour, _**

**_Après beaucoup d'attente, voici la suite de la fic. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review._**

**_On passe la barre des 300 reviews ?_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_Samedi..._

Le lendemain matin, il était sept heure quand Brennan se réveilla, elle se leva et alla voir ses enfants dormir. Elle commença par aller dans la chambre de Parker et Gabriel où ils était encore occupés de dormir à point fermé. Elle alla dans la chambre de ses deux autres enfants, Noah réveillé mais il était silencieux, elle le récupéra et au moment où elle allait sortir, Aimée l'appela.

- Ma-man.

Brennan regarda sa fille.

- Tu veux venir ?

Pour simple réponse, elle leva les bras tout en essayant de se mettre debout dans son lit, elle réussit.

- Je vais mettre ton frère dans son transat et je reviens te chercher, d'accord ?

Sans attendre une réponse de sa fille, elle sortie de la chambre et déposa son fils dans le transat. Elle ressortie de la cuisine pour aller chercher Aimée.

- Aller vient ma chérie.

Elle la posa sur une couverture qu'elle venait de poser sur le sol. Elle donna du lait a ses enfants et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner de sa famille. Quand elle eut terminé, elle décida d'aller réveiller son partenaire. Elle arriva doucement elle s'approcha du lit et captura les lèvres de son partenaire. Il répondit quelques secondes plus tard. Quand elle se recula Booth déclara :

- Si c'est pour ce faire réveiller tout les matins de cette façon, je signe !

Brennan rigola. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, tu viens manger ?

- A une seule condition.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Embrasse-moi encore une fois.

Elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres et les captura une nouvelle fois. Au même moment, une personne entra dans la chambre :

- Ma-man ?

Aimée était à quatre pattes, elle s'aida du lit et se leva.

- Viens là.

Brennan ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir sa fille. Elle s'aida du lit pour faire les quelques pas qui la séparait de sa mère.

- Mais dis-moi, tu marches !

Quand sa fille arriva à son niveau, Brennan la prit dans ses bras et la posa auprès d'elle et de son père. Booth demanda à sa fille :

- Tu me fais un bisou ?

Elle s'approcha de ce dernier et lui fit un bisou.

- Et moi, je peux t'en faire un ?

Aimée approcha sa joue, Booth lui fit un bisou.

- On va manger ? Questionna Brennan.

Booth acquiesça. Il se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Booth s'occupa de réveiller les garçons pendant que Brennan servit le petit déjeuner. Ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table en famille pour un bon petit déjeuner, une fois les garçons levaient. Booth regarda ses enfants :

- On se prépare et à dix heure, nous sommes partis.

- Cool, déclara Gabriel.

Une fois le petite déjeuner englouti, les enfants comme les adultes se préparèrent. Quand ils furent tous habilliés, ils préparèrent leur repas du midis. Une fois le repas terminé, ils prirent la route pour leur andonnée.

Booth avait Noah dans un porte bébé tandis que Brennan avait Aimée. Cette dernière, n'arrêtait pas de gazouiller. Les deux garçons ouvraient la marche.

- Oh regarde papa ! Elle est trop belle cette cascade.

Booth se retourna vers l'endroit pointé du doigt par Parker. Il découvrit une cascade d'un bleu turquoise. La végétation était très abondante et très verte tout autour, ce qui rendait cette cascade digne d'une carte postale. Celle-ci se jetait dans une eau aussi turquoise que celle d'Hawaii.

- Tu as raison, c'est vraiment magnifique. Allons-y.

Parker commença à courir vers la cascade.

- Parker, attends moi.

Gabriel se mît à courir derrière son grand frère. Brennan cria pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre, les garçons étaient déjà loin devant eux :

- Les garçons faites très attention de ne pas glisser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman.

Brennan et Booth arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard auprès de leurs enfants.

- Maman, on peut se baigner ?

- Bien sûr. Vous avez mit votre maillot de bain pour ça.

- Cool !

Les deux enfants se déshabillèrent en un temps record avant de sauter dans l'eau turquoise. Ils commencèrent à s'éclabousser et à rigoler.

Pendant ce temps, les deux partenaires installèrent une couverture et Noah ainsi qu'Aimée dessus.

- Ma chérie, tu veux marcher ?

Brennan leva sa fille et elle commença à la faire marcher.

- Eh Bones ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es heureuse ?

Brennan comprenait pas la question. Elle regarda son partenaire et petit ami, que voulait-il dire par là ? Est-ce qu'il était malheureux avec ? Ou plutôt avait-il peur qu'elle soit malheureuse avec lui ?

- Bien sûr que je suis heureuse. Pourquoi ? Toi, tu ne l'es pas ?

Booth vit qu'elle s'inquiétait, sa question l'avait inquiété. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, il voulait savoir si elle était heureuse avec lui ou si elle ne l'était pas. Mais pourquoi lui avoir posé cette question ? C'est vraiment bête ! Si elle n'était pas heureuse elle l'aurait dit.

- Je suis plus qu'heureux, Bones. J'ai en fin trouvé la femme que j'aime le plus au monde et je le crierais sur tout les toits si je le pouvais.

Brennan rit à la réplique de Booth.

- Oh regarde ! Aimée fait ses premiers pas.

La petite fille était debout et elle levait les bras vers son père.

- Pa-pa.

- Viens là, ma puce.

Booth ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir sa fille qui marchait avec difficultés vers lui. Il regarda sa petite amie, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, déclara cette dernière.

- Oh oui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les enfants étaient encore occupés de jouer dans l'eau. Brennan et Booth étaient occupés de discuter ensemble.

- On part demain vers quelle heure ? Demanda Brennan.

- On partira plutôt en début d'après-midi.

- D'accord.

- On ramènera Parker à Rébécca en fin d'après-midi.

- En tout cas, j'ai passé un très bon week-end auprès de vous malgré l'incident de vendredi soir.

- Moi aussi, j'ai passé un bon week-end. Lundi, au boulot !

- Eh oui ! L'affaire. La femme de notre victime doit arriver à qu'elle heure ?

- En début d'après-midi.

_Le lendemain..._

La petite famille prit la route pour rentrer à la maison, après avoir mangé. Le trajet se passa sans encombre. Ils arrivèrent vers dix-sept heure et comme prévu, ils ramenèrent Parker chez lui où sa mère l'attendait. Les partenaires rentrèrent chez eux, avec leurs trois enfants.

* * *

**_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

**_Pour répondre à votre question "Quand se finira ma fic ?", je ne sais pas encore. Pour le moment, je peux vous dire que je peux encore écrire 6 ou 7 chapitres, peut-être même plus. J'espère que ça vous plait et que vous êtes contente qu'elle va encore durer longtemps !_**

**_Pour les personnes qui me suivez au tout début avec "24h pour retrouver une disparue" qui n'avait pas de fin, allez-y, j'ai publié un nouveau chapitre !_**

**_Planning de la semaine -qui sera respecté car j'ai écris tout les chapitres que je vais publier cette semaine-_**

**_Lundi : Mon Champion, chapitre 35._**

**_Mercredi : Protéger un témoin, chapitre 5._**

**_Vendredi : Mon champion, chapitre 36._**

**_Dimanche : 24h chrono pour retrouver une disparue, chapitre 17._**

**_J'espere en rendre quelques une (un) heureuse(x) avec la reprise de ma première fic, bien que je vois que oui avec les 7 reviews déjà publiées. Merci._**

**_Bonne soirée et à mercredi !_**


	36. J'attends un bébé

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Comme vous pouvez le voir, je met en route le planning ! Je pense déjà à celui de la semaine prochaine qui sera le même je pense. En tout cas, j'écris toutes mes fics en même temps. **_

_**Pour l'instant, j'ai pratiquement deux chapitres pour Protéger Un Témoin donc la semaine prochaine et celle d'après. **_

_**Pour 24 heures chrono pour retrouver une disparue, je n'ai que le chapitre pour dimanche mais pas d'inquiétude, je vais écrire. Je vous prévois un beau petit moment comme Protéger un témoin entre nous.**_

_**Enfin, pour Mon Champion, j'ai déjà écrit le suivant chapitre sûrement publié lundi.**_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews mais je me demande si je n'ai pas perdu quelques lecteurs comme : TracyBM, Emy, T'pau (mais où es-tu ?), MadiannaB, Lili01, PaulineCK, Mayeva, Marine, Sarah97, Toutdoux-dadoux, Shella, Lola, Tonia, Mimi ou encore Dengle et bien d'autres. Quand je vois ça et le nombre de personnes qui viennent me lire et me laisse pas de review, je me dit que je n'aurais pas 8 reviews sur un chapitre mais plus d'une vingtaine si tout le monde me donne son avis. Surtout sur la question d'après..._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Lundi..._

Il était six heure et demi quand Brennan se leva. Elle se prépara et elle fit le petit déjeuner. Booth se réveilla a sept heure, il s'habilla et rejoignit sa partenaire dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour !

- Je ne t'avais pas vue.

Booth embrassa sa petite amie. Il monta réveiller Gabriel et descendit quelques secondes plus tard avec les trois enfants.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, les enfants avaient tous mangés et ils étaient prêt. Brennan se rappela de son rendez-vous chez Angela ce matin.

- Booth tu peux conduire Gabriel à l'école et les enfants à la crèche ? Il faut que j'aille voir Angela chez elle.

- Oui, je vais les emmener. Il y a un problème avec Angela ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle m'a demandé d'aller la voir.

- Très bien.

Brennan embrassa Booth et prit sa voiture pour se rendre chez sa meilleure amie.

Une fois arrivée, elle descendit de sa voiture et fut accueillit très vite par sa meilleure amie qui l'a prit dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie.

- Tout va biens.

- Rentre, il faut qu'on parle.

Brennan suivit Angela dans sa maison immense qu'elle habite maintenant aveux Hodgins. Angela proposa un café à son amie qui accepta. Elles s'installèrent autour de la table.

- Raconte moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Noah ?

- Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai raconté. Il est auprès de nous, c'est le principal.

- Sais-tu pourquoi au moins ?

- Oui, ils étaient jaloux que nous soyons les parents de magnifiques enfants.

- Oh les enfoirés ! Pardon.

- Je cite : "un de plus ou un de moins, quelle est la différence ?"

- Pardon ?

- Arrêtons de parler de ça, tu veux ? Parlons plutôt de toi, tu penses être enceinte ?

- Oui, j'ai pas encore fait le test je t'attendais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et allèrent dans la salle de bain. Brennan attendit le temps qu'Angela faisait son affaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Brennan regarda Angela.

- Tu serais heureuse de l'être ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas, te voir avec tes enfants me faisait envie.

- J'imagine.

Une minute passa.

- Aller ! Regarde.

Angela retourna le petit bâton dans ses mains. Elle baissa les yeux et remonta la tête, les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire.

- Oh Angela ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.

Brennan prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, tellement... Heureuse et ce mot n'est pas assez fort pour dire à quel point ce bébé va combler ma vie.

Brennan regarda sa meilleure amie, il était temps de lui dire.

- Je peux t'annoncer quelque chose ?

- Euh... Tu vas pas me casser mon bonheur en m'annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Je te promets que tu vas être encore plus heureuse.

Angela regarda Brennan, elle ne savait pas ce que sa meilleure amie allait lui annoncer, elle avait limite peur.

- Dis-moi pas que tu es à nouveau enceinte ? C'est qui le père ? Non, mais...

Brennan coupa la parole de son amie.

- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Tu me rassures ! Enfin, non. J'aurais était contente que tu sois enceinte mais il faut trouver la personne pour en avoir. Attends de trouver le bon pour avoir un quatrième enfant.

- Calme toi, Angela. Je voulais juste t'annoncer que j'étais en couple.

- En couple ? Avec qui ? Je le connais ?

- Oui, je suis en couple. Oui, tu le connais.

- Ne me dis pas que... C'est Booth ?

- Oui, c'est Booth.

Angela sautilla, heureuse pour son amie.

- Oh ma chérie ! Mais c'est génial ! Aujourd'hui c'est le plus beau jour de la vie, j'attends un bébé et ma meilleure amie et enfin avec l'homme de sa vie.

- Je suis heureuse, moi aussi.

Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras, la vie leur souriait. Mais pour combien de temps ? Bientôt le monde de Brennan allait basculer...

_Lundi après-midi..._

Brennan arriva au siège du FBI, elle entra dans la salle de conférence où son partenaire l'attendait pour commencer l'interrogatoire de la femme de la victime.

- Tout d'abord Madame Dilo, au nom de FBI, je vous présente mes condoléances.

- Je vous remercie.

- Savez-vous pourquoi votre mari était à Washington ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dis par téléphone, mon mari était à Washington pour des raisons professionnels. Il devait voir l'un de ses clients.

- Quand devrait rentrer votre mari ?

- Dans deux jours.

- Deux jours ? Il serait partit pour voir un seul client, quinze jours ?

- Je...

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire. Brennan se rappela qu'elle avait prit l'une des pièces à conviction, elle sortit la chaîne et le pendentif. Elle les sortit du sachet et les présenta a la jeune femme et lui demanda :

- Reconnaisez-vous ce collier ou ce pendentif ?

La jeune femme le regarda fixement.

- Ce n'est pas à mon mari, il ne met...

Elle prit le collier dans ses mains. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche :

- Oh mon Dieu.

- Vous savez à qui appartient ce collier madame Dilo ?

- Je...

Booth en avait vraiment marre. Il en avait marre qu'elle toune autour du pot. Surtout qu'il avait comprit qu'elle savait à qui était cette chaîne.

- Ça suffit, vous allez me dire à qui appartient ce collier, sinon je vous arrête pour obstruction.

La jeune femme leva d'un coup sa tête.

- Pardon ? obstruction ? Pourquoi ?

Booth se demandait vraiment si elle ne se moquait pas de lui.

- Vous savez à qui appartient cette chaîne, oui ou non ?  
- Je...  
- Oui ou non, coupa Booth.  
- Oui.

Elle baissa la tête en la remuant de gauche à droite et ainsi de suite.

- Elle appartient à qui ?  
- Elle...

Elle fondit en larme. Booth commençait à perdre patience. Il regarda sa montre pour faire voir qu'il perdait patience et qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Elle ne céda pas.

- Madame Dilo, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai une vie après le travail et j'aimerais aller chercher mes enfants, mais à cause de vous, je ne peux pas y aller.

Elle ne daigna pas le regarder et ne répondit pas non plus.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, déclara Booth en se levant. Je vais vous mettre en cellule pour la nuit, comme ça vous réfléchirez à ce que vous avez à nous dire. Bones, tu viens ? Les enfants nous attendent.

Ils sortirent de la pièce.

- Elle va aller vraiment en cellule ? Demanda Brennan incrédule.  
- Bien sûr, elle nous fait perdre notre temps et fait obstruction à la justice, donc elle réfléchira à ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

Brennan acquiesça. Après tout, Booth avait raison et puis, il savait ce qu'il faisait c'était son travail.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez eux avec leurs enfants. Une soirée anodine se prépara à l'horizon. Entre le bain des enfants, les devoirs pour Gabriel, le dîner et le coucher, le temps passa très vite.

* * *

**_Votre avis m'intéresse ! _**

**_J'aimerais savoir, si vous voulez que je continue encore cette fic ou que vous pensez quelle traîne en longueur et que je ferais mieux de l'arrêter. (Bien que j'ai encore quelques idées)_**

**_La majorité l'emportera donc faites entendre votre avis. Alors répondez à cette question simple : Je continue ou non ?_**

**_Merci de m'avoir lu !_**

**_Bonne soirée._**

_Prochaine publication : 24h chrono pour retrouver une disparue, dimanche._


	37. Vous partez pour Los Angeles

**_Bonjour, _**

**_Oui, j'ai publié aucun chapitre cette semaine, je n'avais pas l'envie et comme j'ai du mal à écrire donc voilà._**

**_Je publie aujourd'hui parce que j'ai envie de vous faire un cadeau à l'occasion de mon anniversaire. (Oui, je vous offre un cadeau alors que c'est mon anniversaire)._**

**_J´aimerais aussi préciser que quand je ne détaille pas c'est parce que je n'ai pas d'idée. Pas la peine donc de me dire tu aurais pû détailler ou autre, je n'avais pas d'idée._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_Mardi..._

Le lendemain, les deux partenaires se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la salle de conférence avec la jeune femme après avoir déposé les enfants à la crèche et à l'école.

- Êtes-vous décidée à répondre à mes questions, Madame Dilo ?

Elle leva la tête.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ? Madame Dilo.

- Oui, je connais la personne à qui appartient ce bijoux.

- Dans ce cas, dites-nous son nom !

Elle bougea sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible.

- Comment ça, ce n'est pas possible ? Votre nuit en détention ne vous a pas suffit ? Vous voulez que je vous inculpe, alors ?

- Je ne peux pas le faire ça !

Elle implorait. Booth ne comprenait pas, qui pouvait-elle couvrir ? Comment peut-elle couvrir la personne qui avait tuée froidement son mari ?

- Dois-je en déduire que vous préférez être arrêtée ?

Elle le regarda, elle était au pied du mur. Elle n'avait pas le choix de denoncer cette personne. Brennan qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la discussion, prit la parole :

- Vous pensez vraiment que votre enfant va s'en sortir si son père est mort et que sa mère est en prison ? Que deviendra-t-il ?

La jeune femme regarda Brennan et elle lui répondit :

- Vous avez raison, je vais vous dire qui est cette personne mais ce n'est pas pour vous (elle regarda Booth) mais pour mon enfant.

- Nous vous écoutons.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

- Il appartient à mon amant.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Romuald Dublanc. Vous devez me comprendre...

Booth la coupa avec un geste de la main. Il lui posa encore deux ou trois questions et se leva suivit de près par sa Bones. Une fois dans le couloir, Brennan regarda Booth :

- Je ne comprends pas les personnes comme elle.

- Comme elle ?

- Elle trompe son mari ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, tu es plus satisfaite tu n'as qu'à demander le divorce mais aller voir ailleurs ?

Booth baissa la tête. Elle comprit l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se rattrapa :

- Booth, ce n'est pas pareil.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'ascenseur pour aller au Royal Dîner.

- Bien sûr que c'est pareil, Bones. Je l'ai trompée et je ne lui ai même pas dit.

- Tu l'as pas fait délibérément. Je veux dire, on a pas prévu de coucher ensemble ce soir là, c'est arrivé et puis c'est tout.

- Je l'ai tout de même trompée.

- Madame Dilo, l'a fait délibérément, elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Elle l'a trompé plus d'une fois, Booth. Rappelle-moi combien de fois tu as trompé Hannah ?

- Juste une fois.

- Tu l'as refais après ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Jamais de la vie.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas comme elle. Ça je te le promets.

Elle s'approcha de son partenaire et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient le ventre plein et ils pouvaient retourner travailler. Booth alla dans le bureau du Directeur pour lui apporter les nouvelles informations sur ce qu'il avait apprit sur l'identité d'un suspect potentiel.

- Dans ce cas, Agent Booth, vous et votre partenaire vous partez pour Los Angeles dès demain matin pour appréhender le suspect.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez bien entendu, Agent Booth.

- Comment nous allons faire ? Je veux dire avec les enfants ?

- Ce n'est pas mon problème Agent Booth, vous n'aviez qu'à réfléchir avant de faire des enfants avec votre partenaire.

Booth regarda son Directeur sans vraiment comprendre son agressivité.

- Maintenant, vous sortez de mon bureau. Vous profitez de l'âpres-midi pour trouver un endroit pour vos enfants et demain matin je veux vous voir vous et le Docteur Brennan dans le Jet qui vous sera spécialement mît à votre disposition. Vous resterez sur place pendant deux jours donc prévoyez des affaires.

- Très bien, monsieur.

Booth n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller à Los Angeles, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait obéir aux ordres de son Directeur. Quand il entra dans son bureau, Brennan qui était assise dans son fauteuil vit qu'il n'allait pas bien.

- Ça c'est mal passé ?

- Demain, toi et moi devons partir pour Los Angeles. Je suis désolé, nous allons devoir laisser les enfants ici pendant deux jours.

Brennan vit que Booth n'était pas bien par rapport à ça. Sûrement qu'il avait peur qu'elle dise quelque chose, elle décida de ne rien dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais demander à Angela de garder les enfants. Elle sera contente, surtout que... Non rien.

Booth arqua un sourcil. Il s'approcha de sa partenaire.

- Surtout que quoi ?

- Ce n'est rien, Booth. Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas important.

Booth fronça les sourcils, pourquoi lui cachait-elle quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien d'important. Tout va bien, je t'assure.

- Si quelque chose n'irait pas, tu le le dirais ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Angela était d'accord pour garder les enfants. Ils avaient récupéré Aimée et Noah et attendait devant l'école pour récupérer Gabriel et Parker. Rebecca avait demandé à Booth s'il pouvait le garder ce soir, il avait bien sûr accepté avec joie. Il le ramènera demain chez Angela où Rebecca irait le chercher.

Quand les deux jeunes garçons sortirent de l'école et vit qu'il y avait la voiture de Brennan devant la porte, ils s'était mît à courir. Ils entrèrent dans le vehicule. Puis ils parlèrent en même temps.

- Bonjour papa, Bonjour Docteur Bones. / Bonjour papa, Bonjour maman.

Booth et Brennan se retournèrent.

- Bonjour les enfants.

- Hey les mecs ! Tapez dans la main !

Ils ne se firent pas prier.

- Tu dors à la maison ce soir, Parker.

- Cool !

- Demain, nous devons partir avec Tempérance pour Los Angeles pour une enquête. On vous ramènera chez Angela où ta mère te récupérera Parker.

- Toi Gabriel, tu y dormiras avec ta sœur et ton frère jusque notre retour.

Les deux jeunes garçons acquiescèrent. Ils prirent la route sous le grand soleil du mois de mai.

Un dizaine de minutes plus tard, Booth éteignit le moteur devant la maison. Les enfants sortirent de la voiture en courant.

- Les garçons n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs avant de jouer.

- Oui, maman !

Booth et Brennan s'occupèrent de sortir les deux autres enfants de leur siège auto. Brennan déposa Aimée sur le sol pour qu'elle marche un peu. Elle allait fêter ses un an dans moins d'un mois. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et ils purent passer une soirée télé avec leurs enfants avant le départ demain pour la Californie.

* * *

**_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

**_Je ne sais pas quand je vais publier, en tout cas ce sera "24 heures" car j'ai terminé d'écrire la fic._**

**_Je suis déjà occupée de réfléchir à une nouvelle fic, elle sera publiée quand j'aurais terminée "Protéger un témoin", je ne peux pas gérer trois fics en même temps, surtout très prochainement._**

**_Je ne vous promets pas de date pour la publication comme ça, je n'aurais pas de remarque sur mon retard._**

**_Bonne soirée !_**


	38. Je vais être papa ?

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Il ne vous a fallut attendre qu'un jour pour avoir une nouvelle publication, j'espère que vous êtes content(e) !_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire pour certaine._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_Mercredi..._

Le lendemain matin, Booth et Brennan se dépêchèrent de préparer les enfants et de les amener chez Angela et Hodgins. Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient à l'aéroport où le jet les attendaient. Ils montèrent à bord et pur décoller quelques minutes plus tard.

- Los Angeles, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller.

- J'y suis allée une fois pour un corps.

Booth la regarda, elle était tellement belle. Comment aurait-il fait sans cette femme auprès de lui ? Sans ses enfants ? Sans tout ça ? Il ne serait pas un homme complet. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais Hannah lui manquait, non pas comme une petite amie mais comme une amie. Bien sûr qu'elle lui manquait, il l'avait demandée en mariage. Ils ne se seraient jamais séparés si... Brennan n'était pas tombée enceinte. Si il n'avait pas fait le con ce soir là. Si... mais avec des si on pouvait refaire le monde, il devait arrêter de penser à ça. En face de lui, la plus belle femme était concentrer sur un livre. Il ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il aurait préféré être avec Hannah, c'était peut-être vrai. Mais, Brennan dans cette affaire ? Il l'aimait depuis le premier regard, elle était la mère de son enfants, l'enfant qu'il rêvait depuis tellement de temps. Il l'aimait mais il aimait aussi Hannah. Il n'avait pas vue Hannah depuis maintenant deux mois. Elle n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles d'elle. Elle devait être en colère contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout c'était de sa faute à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait là ? Il pensait à une autre femme alors qu'il était avec une autre... Que Dieu le pardonne...

- Booth, ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Brennan regarda Booth d'un regard interrogateur, elle voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Tu es sûr ?

Il acquiesça, il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer ses doutes sur ses sentiments.

Trois heures plus tard, ils avaient atterrit.

- Allons-y.

Ils allèrent au FBI de Los Angeles.

- Bonjour, vous devez être l'Agent Booth et le Docteur Brennan.

L'agent leur serra la main.

- Je suis l'agent Todd.

Booth et Brennan le saluèrent. L'agent Todd les amena dans une salle d'interrogatoire, le suspect les attendait. Ils s'installèrent en face de présumé suspect. Booth débuta l'interrogatoire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le suspect : Romuald Dublanc se mît à table.

- Je l'ai tué, d'accord ? declara Dublanc en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna Booth.

- Nous sommes sortis ensemble, je suis son amant, enfin je l'étais.

- Comment monsieur Dilo à apprit ?

- Il a vue des messages.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Il... il est partit à Washington, je l'ai suivit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi l'avoir suivit ?

- Je ne sais pas, je voulais le voir face à face.

- Racontez nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je l'ai surprit dans son hôtel, il ne savait pas que j'étais là. Je lui ai proposé d'aller dehors, nous sommes allés dans un parc. Nous nous sommes disputés et je l'ai poignardé dans le bas ventre.

- Pourquoi avait-il votre chaîne dans ses mains ?

- Il me l'a arraché.

- Vous auriez pu la récupérer.

- J'ai entendu un homme s'approcher et je suis parti.

Quelques minutes les deux partenaires satisfait sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Nous sommes les meilleurs ! déclara Booth.

- Eh oui ! Nous partons quand ?

- Les enfants te manquent ?

- Bien sûr ! Toi, ils ne te manquent pas ?

- Oh si ! Beaucoup. Nous partons demain à dix heure.

Brennan et Booth profitèrent du restant de la journée qu'ils avaient pour visiter la ville et se promener dans la ville. Ils étaient heureux, main dans la main. Brennan avait beaucoup de mal d'être aussi loin de ses enfants, mais c'était le travail donc elle n'avait pas le choix.

Un jour plus tard, Brennan était avec Angela dans la cuisine, elles parlaient en faisant à manger. Les hommes étaient eux dans la salle à manger occupés de jouer avec les enfants.

- Alors, l'enquête est close ?

- Eh oui ! C'est fini. Dis-moi, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous chez le médecin ce matin ?

- Oui, il m'a dit que j'étais enceinte de deux mois.

- C'est génial !

Angela arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Tu penses que je devrais le dire maintenant à Hodgins.

Brennan prit la main de son amie et l'emmena à l'entrée du salon, Hodgins était occupé de jouer avec Aimée.

- Regarde le avec Aimée, tu vois comment il est heureux ? Je suis sûre qu'il rêve d'avoir un enfant, là maintenant. Va lui dire, tu le rendras heureux.

Brennan poussa son amie dans le salon et la suivit. Il était temps qu'elle annonce sa grossesse. Elles s'installèrent auprès des enfants et Angela prit ce qu'Hodgins avait dans les mains et les posa à côté puis garda ses mains.

Booth regarda Brennan d'un regard interrogateur, elle ne fit rien transparaître.

- Hodgins, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- C'est grave ? demanda Hodgins.

Angela regarda son amie, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Brennan comprit et l'aida.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire, tout simplement.

- Je suis enceinte, Jack.

Brennan ne s'attendait pas à ça, quand elle disait "tout simplement" elle aurait pensée que sa meilleure amie allait faire un effort, mais non.

D'abord Hodgins resta sans voix puis il sauta de joie et embrassa sa femme. Il la prit dans ses bras et toucha son ventre.

- Je vais être papa ?

- Oui, Hodgins, tu vas être papa.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Et toi tu le savais ? Demanda Hodgins en se tournant vers Brennan.

- C'est vrai ça ! Tu ne me l'as même pas dit ? Rajouta Booth.

- Ce n'était pas à moi de te l'annoncer, c'était à Angela.

Elle sourit à sa meilleure amie, à ce moment là, ils étaient tous heureux.

* * *

**_Vous aimez toujours ?_**

**_Dans le prochain chapitre : Le retour d'Hannah, oui d'Hannah._**

**_N'oubliez pas ma review._**

**_Prochaine publication : 24h chrono, attention, la fic se termine. J'ai écris la fin !_**

**_Bonne soirée._**


	39. Il suffit qu'elle revienne

**_Bonjour, la suite tant attendu avec le retour d'Hannah... moins attendu._**

**_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_Trois moi plus tard..._

Les deux partenaires venaient de boucler une affaire qui s'était relevée plus facile que ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Ils étaient dans le bureau de Brennan où, ils étaient occupés de faire leur rapport assit à même le sol. Le téléphone de Booth se mît à sonner, appel inconnu. Il décrocha.

- Agent Seeley Booth.

- Salut, Booth.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas elle. Il se leva et sortit du bureau de sa partenaire, elle se demandait pourquoi. Il sortit de l'institut et se posta juste à l'entrée.

- Hannah, ça fait longtemps !

- Je viens d'arriver à Washington.

- C'était comment l'Irak ?

Il décida de lui parlait comme si ils étaient des amis, rien de plus. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son cœur battait très fort, il était heureux d'entendre sa voix. Il avait rêvé ce jour depuis tellement de jour, il était enfin arrivé.

- Assez difficile mais, j'ai adoré.

- Tu aimes le risque.

- Eh oui ! Alors ton fils dis-moi ?

- Il aura bientôt six mois, il a bien grandit.

- Je t'appelle pour te demander si on peut se voir.

- Bien sûr.

Il était heureux qu'elle lui demande, il en était sûr maintenant, il l'aimait encore.

- Tu es libre ce soir ?

- Je vais m'arranger.

- On se retrouve à dix-neuf heure au bar ?

- A ce soir.

Il raccrocha et rangea son portable. Il était heureux, il avait un grand sourire. Il monta les marches du Jefferson et retourna dans le bureau de sa partenaire. Elle était toujours assise sur le sol et était encore occupée dans son rapport. Elle leva la tête quand il ouvrit la porte. Il s'installa auprès d'elle.

- J'ai un rendez-vous pour le travail ce soir, mentit-il. Je rentrerais sûrement tard.

- Très bien. Tu penses venir avec moi chercher les enfants ?

- Non, ce n'est pas possible.

- D'accord.

Ils finirent leur rapport une heure plus tard à quinze heure trente. Brennan alla sur la plateforme et commença l'examen de victimes de la première Guerre Mondiale. Booth quant à lui était partit au bureau se plonger dans la paperasse.

Booth trouva la journée très longue, il s'ennuyait. La paperasse ne diminuait pas. Quand six heure quarante cinq sonna, Booth rassembla ses affaires et partit pour le bar.

Il arriva au bar cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue mais il vit qu'Hannah était là, elle aussi. La table où elle était assise était assez reculée. Il entra dans le bar et l'embrassa, elle ne se leva pas. Il commanda une bière, Hannah elle, elle avait un jus d'orange.

- Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi beau, déclara Hannah avec un sourire.

- Tu es aussi belle que quand nous nous sommes quittés la dernière fois.

- Merci.

- Raconte-moi, alors l'Irak ?

- J'ai adoré mais j'aurais préféré que tu sois avec moi comme la dernière fois.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux plus y aller.

- Pour ton fils.

- MES enfants, la corrigea Booth.

- C'est vrai, Noah.

- Pas seulement.

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai quatre enfants, maintenant.

Hannah ouvrit de gros yeux, quatre enfants ? Parker, Noah et ? Il avait eu des jumeaux avec une autre femme ? Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il l'avait trompée avec une autre femme, il y a plus de neuf mois.

- J'ai adopté Gabriel et Aimée, les enfants de Tempérance.

- Félicitation !

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Donc... toi et Tempérance ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être heureux quand tu dis ça.

- Bien sûr que je suis heureux.

- C'est normal que je ne te crois pas ?

- C'est vrai, en ce moment j'ai des doutes et te revoir me met encore plus dans le doute.

- Alors tu as encore des sentiments pour moi, c'est ça ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il était vraiment heureux à ce moment là, près d'elle.

- Je crois que j'en ai toujours eu. Depuis ce jour à l'hôpital, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, il lui sourit, ce sourire réservée à sa partenaire...

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi quand j'étais en Irak. Chaque soir, je pensais à toi, ce que tu pouvais faire.

- J'étais moi aussi occupé de penser à toi.

- Dans les bras de ta partenaire ?

Il détourna le regard, sa partenaire...

- Uh...

- Elle sait que tu es là ? Avec moi ?

- Non, je lui ai dit que je devais travailler tard.

- Tu lui as menti ?

- Tu voulais que je lui dise que j'allais voir mon ex ? Elle l'aurait prit comment ?

- Elle aurait sans doute refusé qu'on se voit.

- C'est sûr.

- Tu lui as parlé de tes doutes ?

- Non ! Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Seeley, dis moi pourquoi ?

- Ça lui briserai le cœur.

- Tu crois que faire l'autruche c'est mieux ?

Il regarda Hannah, elle avait raison. Il devait arrêter de faire l'autruche, il devait parler à sa partenaire.

- Tu as raison.

- Fais voir une photo de ton fils, je veux voir à quoi il ressemble.

Booth sortit son portefeuille et en sortit une photo. Son fils était seul, sur une couverture. Il avait les yeux bleus de sa mère, le sourire de son père.

- Il est très beau, il te ressemble beaucoup.

- Eh oui, il me ressemble.

- Il a les yeux de sa mère.

- Il a de beaux yeux, c'est vrai.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant un moment. Cette conversation n'arrangeait rien aux doutes qu'éprouvait Booth, enfin, si. Il aimait Hannah, il en était sûr maintenant. Il s'en voulait par rapport à sa partenaire, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais était-il vraiment sûr ? Booth regarda sa montre.

- Il est déjà vingt heure trente ? Ça passe tellement vite quand je suis avec toi.

- Tu dois déjà partir ?

- J'ai des enfants, Hannah.

- C'est vrai.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'Hannah, elle se leva à son tour. Booth fut surprit, quand elle s'approcha de lui...

* * *

**_Alors ? Je suis sûre que vous savez ce qu'il va se passer._**

**_Pour la suite, ce sera dans quinze jours : à mon retour de vacance. Si vous en voulez une entre une arrivée et un départ mercredi prochain, il suffit de mettre un maximum de reviews. Je verrais si j'en ai beaucoup je publierai et vous serez ce qu'il vous attend sinon, je ne publie pas avant mon retour._**

**_Bonne soirée, bon week-end pour certains et bonne vacance pour ceux comme moi qui commence !_**


	40. Pour tout foutre en l'air

_**Bonjour ! Je suis tellement contente d'avoir eu autant de review que je publie, on peut toujours faire mieux !**_

_**Je tiens à vous prévenir que vous allez me haïr mais je vous comprends, j'ai trouvé ce seul moyen pour continuer longtemps encore ma fic comme vous me le demandez. Je vous rassure, je sais comment va se passer la suite et occasionnellement le départ d'Hannah depuis le début, une personne sait déjà comment je vais mettre en place tout ça.**_

_**Bonne lecture et haïssez moi pas trop...**_

* * *

Booth vit que son ex était... Enceinte. Il resta sans bouger, son regard fixé sur le vendre d'Hannah. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vue ? Il était en face d'elle depuis une heure et demi et n'avait rien vue.

- Tu... tu attends un bébé ?

- Oui, je suis enceinte de six mois.

- Pardon ?

Booth fit de gros yeux, six mois. Six mois étaient passés depuis cette fameuse journée à l'hôpital où il avait apprit que Noah était son fils. Six mois qu'il l'avait quitté pour Tempérance, six mois. Il avait ce chiffre en tête : six mois...

- Je suis enceinte depuis six mois, Seeley.

Il s'assit a nouveau sur la chaise, il avait peur de tomber dans les pommes. Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Tu es le père, Seeley.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je t'ai pas dit que j'étais enceinte, tu veux dire ?

Il acquiesça, il ne savait rien dire d'autre. Il était boche baie, elle était enceinte. Enceinte de lui ?

- Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. Tu te souviens comment tu m'as quitté ? Je n'allais pas t'appeler et te dire : "Seeley, je suis enceinte." Tu aurais fais quoi, au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas, Hannah. Tu penses que me cacher que tu étais enceinte est mieux ?

- Tempérance la fait elle aussi et elle ne t'a jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte, non ?

- Tu as raison, c'est Angela qui me l'a dit. Mais qu'importe ! Tu n'es pas elle, tu aurais pu me le dire !

- Tu aurais fais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu. Mais, tu aurais dû me le dire.

Hannah prit sa main et la serra.

- D'accord, j'aurais dû te le dire, je suis désolée. Maintenant tu es au courant, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi, Hannah ?

- Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, que tu as des sentiments pour moi que tu n'as pas ou plus pour Tempérance. A quoi ça sert de rester avec elle ? Si ce n'est la faire souffrir ?

- Tu as raison, Hannah. Mais, je ne crois pas que ce soit le mieux.

- Pourquoi, Seeley ? Pourquoi ?

- Les enfants !

Hannah lâcha la main de Booth et elle posa sa main sur son ventre rond.

- C'est aussi ta fille !

Booth ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'est une fille ?

- Je l'ai apprit hier, en Irak je n'ai pas pu faire des examens complets. Je suis arrivée hier matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Booth et Hannah étaient sortis du bar et étaient face a face près de la voiture de Booth.

- Parles lui, d'accord ?

- Je ne te promets rien, je vais essayer.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue, peut-être un peu trop près de ses lèvres. Elle se recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je veux que tu saches que moi, je t'aime. Je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi.

Booth ne répondit pas à la déclaration d'Hannah et s'engouffra dans son véhicule. Il démarra et prit la direction de sa maison. Il allait avoir une discussion avec Tempérance, c'était évident.

Il arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il rentra la voiture dans le garage et ouvrit la porte. Il découvrit sa partenaire occupée de jouer avec les enfants, il entra dans le salon.

- Tu ne les a pas couché ?

- Ils veulent attendre papa.

Booth s'approcha de sa partenaire, il était temps qu'il lui dise.

- Gabriel, tu peux garder ton frère et ta sœur ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça. Brennan se leva et elle marcha jusque la cuisine, elle avait comprit que Booth voulait parler seul à seul.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, commença Booth.

- Je t'écoute, répondit Brennan un peu apeurée.

- Je n'avais pas un rendez-vous pour le travail.

Brennan ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas envie, elle avait peur.

- J'ai vue Hannah.

Brennan changea de couleur, passant du rosé au blanc. Hannah ? Il a été voir Hannah ? Elle préféra ne rien dire, elle n'avait rien à lui dire.

- Elle... elle est enceinte.

Toujours pas de réponse de la par de Brennan. De toute façon, elle aurait dit quoi ? Je suis contente pour elle !

- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît, supplia Booth.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- Bones, je suis le père du bébé.

Si elle aurait pu changer de couleur, elle l'aurait fait mais ce n'était plus possible. Elle était blanche comme un cadavre. Il était le père d'un bébé ? Il lui a caché qu'il allait voir son ex ? L'aimait-il ?

- Tu m'aimes ? Fût la seule chose qu'elle sut articuler.

- J'ai des doutes, lui avoua-t-il.

Brennan bouillonnait maintenant, elle était passé du rosé au blanc et maintenant elle était au rouge.

- J'imagine que la seule personne que tu aimes, c'est elle. Tu n'as jamais voulu être avec moi, Booth avoue-le. C'était sur un coup de tête, tu penses qu'à ta chère et tendre Hannah. Je vais te faciliter la tâche, Booth, je vais prendre les enfants et je vais partir, je ne veux plus te voir pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je pensais être bien avec toi, que tu m'aimais mais apparemment, je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Je vais te rassurer, tu n'es pas la première personne à m'abandonner.

Brennan n'attendit pas de réponse de Booth et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour récupérer des affaires pour elle et les enfants. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redescendit avec une valise et prit ses enfants. Elle prit Noah dans ses bras et demanda à Gabriel de prendre Aimée. Elle sortit de la maison avec ses enfants sans adresser une parole à Booth.

Gabriel avait entendu la dispute entre ses parents, enfin entend non. Il avait seulement entendu qu'ils se disputaient. Il vit sa mère monter les marches quatre à quatre et les redescendre quelques minutes plus tard, avec une valise. Son père était encore dans la cuisine, il était dos à lui. Sa mère lui demanda de prendre Aimée et de venir avec elle, il la suivit.

* * *

**_Je sais, je dois me cacher, mais je n'ai pas envie ! J'assume mes choix, voilà._**

**_Pour la suite, je peux publier encore une fois avant mon vrai départ mais pour ça il me faut encore plus de review sur ce chapitre, si vous voulez la suite avant le 12 mai voir plus, bien sûr. Indignez-vous !_**

**_Bonne soirée !_**


	41. Un Baiser de trop

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et non ce n'est pas Ficandbones, mais Solealuna aux commandes. Étant en a vacance, elle ma demande de poster a sa place que j'ai d'accepter avec grande Joie ! Je vous raconte pas ce qui se passe après mais quand vous allez savoir que...ahah vous y croyiez hein ?**

**ma bouche test cousue, je vous demande un maximum de reviews pour elle, elle le mérite vraiment ! Bon chapitre a tous !**

_Dans la voiture..._

Brennan conduisait fixement, elle était toujours en colère mais surtout sous le choc. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Elle lui avait fait confiance, elle lui avait offert son cœur sur un plateau d'argent. La seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire c'est de le jeter sur le sol et de l'écrabouiller avec son pied. Elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvée ça pour quelqu'un, au final, elle a fait une énorme erreur. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle devait rester forte pour ses enfants pourtant.

- Maman ?

Brennan regarda dans le petit miroir fixé à la vitre son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?

- Pourquoi tu as les larmes aux yeux ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gabriel, ce n'est rien.

- Pourquoi avec papa vous vous êtes disputés et puis où on va ?

- On va aller chez Angela pendant quelques jours.

- Pourquoi on ne reste pas à la maison avec papa ?

- Gabriel, je t'expliquerai plus tard, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Angela. Brennan descendit. La voiture, sortit la valise et ouvra à son fils.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Brennan sonna à la porte de sa meilleure amie. Il était plus de vingt et une heure et quand Angela vit son amie les larmes aux yeux avec tout ses enfants.

- Oh ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Entre !

Brennan entra dans la maison de sa meilleure amie.

- Hodgins ! Viens récupérer les enfants de Tempérance, prépare leur une chambre.

Brennan n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer à son amie, qu'elle avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas bien et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit près d'elle. Hodgins arriva et prit les enfants sans poser de question à sa femme, il monta et prépara les chambres.

- Viens la chérie, on va aller dans le salon. Je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud.

Angela arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de chocolat avec de la chantilly au dessus. Elle en donna une à sa meilleure amie et en garda une.

- Raconte-moi ma chérie.

- Booth m'a mentit, sur toute la ligne, Angie.

- Comment ça ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait du travail, tu sais ce qu'il a fait en faite ?

- Non chérie, je ne sais pas.

- Il a été voir Hannah, oui Hannah.

- Attends ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

- En plus de ça, elle est enceinte de lui.

- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ?

- Je t'ai pas dit le meilleur, Angie.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait vraiment mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

- Il ne m'aime pas en faite.

- Je vais aller ! Je vais avoir une discussion avec lui !

- Non, Angela. Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Angela posa sa tasse sur la table basse devant elle et elle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Je suis tellement désolée ma chérie, tellement.

Brennan pleurait à chaude larme et s'endormi quelques minutes plus tard.

/

Booth était encore dans la cuisine quand il entendit la voiture de Brennan partir. Il ne bougea pas au début, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Allait-il le regretter ? N'était plus sûr de rien, voir sa partenaire partir avec ses enfants lui avait brisé le cœur. La question était : est-ce que voir Brennan, elle même partir lui avait brisé le cœur ? Il ne savait pas...

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il devait peut-être parlé à Hannah. Il décida de s'assoir dans le canapé, il récupéra son portable et écrit un message à Hannah.

**"Je lui ai dis." **Il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de recevoir une réponse d'Hannah : **"Alors ?"** Il répondit : **"Elle est partie avec les enfants..."** Elle répondit une minute plus tard : **"Je suis désolée, tu veux que je vienne ?"**

Ce n'était pas bien qu'elle vienne dans la maison de sa partenaire, c'était la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Brennan, non. Il décida de lui répondre : **"Non, dis moi où tu es, je te rejoint."** Elle répondit : **"Je suis dans mon ancien appartement, je t'attends."**

Il monta dans sa voiture et il prit la direction de l'appartement d'Hannah. Il s'en volait vraiment de faire souffrir comme ça, sa partenaire. Il avait raison se dit-il, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il aimait Hannah. Bien sûr, il avait des sentiments fort pour Brennan, mais assez fort ? Peut-être pas.

Hannah l'avait vraiment aidé en lui avouant qu'elle était enceinte de lui, il avait vue ses sentiments pour elle être encore plus fort. Surtout à partir du moment où elle lui avait dit qu'elle attendait une fille, sa fille.

Ses enfants lui manquaient terriblement, même Gabriel, il l'aimait comme son propre fils. Il l'avait élevé pendant six mois et avait éprouvé un besoin de le protéger, comme Parker. Comment l'avenir va se passer ? Se voit-il avec cinq enfants ? De plus, chacun de ses enfants ont des mères différentes : Rebecca, Tempérance et maintenant Hannah. Sa destinée était-elle ça ? Avoir des enfants de plusieurs femmes et ne jamais finir avec l'une d'elle ? Enfin, Brennan était là, prête à finir ses jours avec lui, il en était sûr. Comme un con, il avait tout gâché pour retourner avec son ex. Il avait des doutes, mais il savait une chose : il aimait Hannah, très fort. Peut-être même trop.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il gara sa voiture et il marcha vers l'appartement d'Hannah. Une fois devant la porte, il sonna et Hannah le fit entrer.

- Salut.

Il ne répondit pas, il entra dans l'appartement. Hannah l'emmena dans le salon où il s'assit. Hannah ramena une bière pour Booth et un jus d'orange pour elle.

- Tu es triste ?

- Je viens de quitter la mère de mes enfants, Hannah !

- Pour la mère de ta fille.

- Qu'importe, ça fait toujours mal.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais rien dû te dire. Tu serais encore heureux avec Tempérance.

- Non, Hannah. Je n'était pas totalement heureux avec Bones, j'espère l'être avec toi.

- Je te promets que tu le seras.

Elle s'approcha de Booth et captura ses lèvres...

**Vous aussi vous avez eut envie de la tuer ? Comme je vous comprends ! Non sérieusement, mettez lui un tas de reviews comm. Ça vous aurez la suite rapidement et vous pourrez lengueuler ^^ allez bonne soirée bon week end et tout ce qui s'en suit ! Bisous !**


	42. Ça aurait dût être une bonne journée

**Salut tout le Monde ! Et non ce n'est toujours pas Ficandbones mais bien Solealuna ^^ au rapport soldat ! Alors comme toujours, je vous remercie pour les commentaires, elle vous remercie de son côté perdue au milieu de ses vacances :p**

**alors assommez la De reviews pour quelle soit envahit sur sa boue mail à son retour, et elle publiera des quelle rentre, dans la semaine !**

**bonne lecture !**

Brennan se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était allongée dans un lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans une des chambres d'Hodgins. Sur le coup, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était chez Hodgins, puis elle se rappela : Booth était partit, il l'avait quitté, pour Hannah. Elle décida qu'elle devait être forte pour ses enfants alors elle se leva. Elle vit sur son portable qu'il était déjà huit heure trente, elle avait dormir tard, ce n'était pas son habitude.

Elle sortir de la chambre et elle se trouva dans le couloir se demandant dans quelle chambre était ses enfants. Elle décida de descendre, peut-être qu'ils seraient en bas avec sa meilleure amie. Elle vit que c'était le cas.

- Hey !

- Oh ma chérie, on t'a réveillé ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Elle regarda ses enfants jouer avec des jeux. Elle ne vit pas Gabriel, elle se tourna donc vers sa meilleure amie.

- Où est Gabriel ?

- Il dort encore, il a eu beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit.

- Tu... Oh... Il fallait me réveiller, Angie.

- Tu étais pas bien, ma chérie.

- Il est dans quelle chambre ? Je vais aller voir s'il est réveillé et lui parler.

Brennan monta les marches et entra dans dans la chambre indiqué par sa meilleure amie. Elle s'approcha du lit et vit que Gabriel avait les yeux ouverts. Elle s'assit près de lui.

- Gabriel, je suis tellement désolée.

- Pourquoi maman ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici sans papa ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ? Je suis grand maman, j'ai neuf ans bientôt dix, tu peux tout me dire.

- D'accord, je vais te le dire. Ton père a été voir une ex petite amie, tu l'as vue : Hannah.

- La blonde ? Celle de l'hôpital ?

- Oui. Elle lui a dit qu'elle est enceinte.

- Papa va avoir un bébé ?

Une larme coula de son œil droit, entendre son fils dire ça lui brisait le cœur. Gabriel s'approcha de sa mère est la prit dans ses bras : les rôles étaient inversés, il réconfortait sa mère alors qu'elle aurait dû le faire.

- Maman, ne pleure pas, s'il te plais. Je suis là moi, jamais je te quitterais. Jamais ! Je t'aime, maman.

- Je t'aime aussi, chéri. Toi, ta sœur et ton frère, vous êtes les personnes qui me font tenir. Je vous aimes tellement.

- Je suis sûr que si Noah savait parler, il te dirait qu'il t'aime. Aimée aussi, je suis sûr qu'elle te le dirait. Tu es vraiment la meilleure maman.

- Non, Gabriel. Je t'ai abandonné.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, maman. Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu devrais pourtant.

Gabriel serra un peu plus sa mère dans ses bras. Pour son âge, il était déjà très grand et il comprenait la vie.

- Il t'a vraiment bien élevé Nathan, je l'en remercierais toujours.

- Tu sais, maman, depuis que je suis avec toi, je suis le plus heureux. Tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Gabriel.

- Je comprends maman, arrête de t'en vouloir. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, maintenant.

- Je veux d'abord que tu sois heureux, si tu es heureux ainsi que ton frère et ta sœur, je le serais forcément.

- Je te promets que je le suis.

Il ne parlait pas comme un garçon de son âge, à presque dix ans, il était vraiment mature. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de son fils.

- Tu sais que nous n'avons jamais eu une vraie conversation, il est peut-être temps que l'ont rattrape le temps perdu.

Gabriel regarda sa mère, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Depuis bientôt un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'est vrai, ils n'avaient pas eu une conversation. Il était peut-être temps...

- Tu vas t'habiller, nous allons aller dans un restaurant pour prendre le petit-dejeuner, tu es d'accord ?

Gabriel acquiesça et il se sépara des bras de sa mère. Brennan sortit de la chambre de son fils pour le laisser seul. Elle descendit et retrouva sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine qui préparait le biberons des enfants.

- Je vais sortir un peu avec Gabriel, je n'ai jamais eu une vraie conversation avec lui. Il me dit que tout va bien mais, je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Il est grand, chérie. Il avait trouvé un père il y a quelques temps, maintenant il n'a plus que toi. Mais tu as raison, il faut que tu passes un peu de temps avec lui.

- J'aurais tellement voulut que Booth reste près de moi, c'était beaucoup plus facile.

- Ne te fais pas mal comme ça, penses pour l'instant à tes enfants et seulement eux. Ne penses plus aux hommes et surtout à lui.

- Il faudra tôt ou tard qu'on se reparle ou du moins qu'on se voit.

- Pourquoi ?

Angela comprit très vite que c'était une question idiote quand sa meilleure amie lui répondit :

- Nous travaillons toujours ensemble, je n'ai pas envie que notre partenariat se brise, j'aime mon travail et travailler avec lui. S'il ne veut plus travailler avec moi, j'accepterais.

- Tu as raison, ma chérie.

- Les enfants aussi, il voudra peut-être les avoirs quelques fois. Du moins, je pense qu'il voudra Noah.

- Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il aime Aimée et Gabriel autant qu'il aime ses fils biologique.

Brennan regarda sa meilleure amie, elle avait sûrement raison. Elle sera fixée quand il lui demandera.

- Je vais aller me préparer.

Elle embrassa sa meilleure amie et monta les marches et se prépara. Une journée avec son fils lui fera un grand bien. Une fois prête, elle descendit accompagnée de son fils.

- Je rentre vers dix-sept heure, si jamais il y a un problème, tu m'appelles ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas la chérie, je ne suis pas seule et il faut que je m'entraîne.

- Merci, Angie.

Quand elle partit avec son fils, elle s'attendait à passer une bonne journée.

**alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'oubliez pas ! Plein de reviews égal très vite la suite alors je compte sur vous ! À très vite !**


	43. Visite en ville

**Bonsoir tout le monde çà va ?Je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews, ça m'a fait plaîsir et j'espère qu'on arrivera très vite aux 400 ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

Brennan ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour son fils et elle monta ensuite. Elle démarra la voiture et elle sortit de la propriété de sa meilleure amie. Elle regarda dans le rétroviseur son fils et elle lui demanda :

- Tu veux aller où, chéri ?

- Je n'ai jamais visité Washington.

Depuis que Gabriel était avec elle, c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait visiter, elle n'avait jamais prit le temps.

- On va aller déjeuner au Royal Diner et nous partons visiter la ville, à pied.

- Trop cool.

Elle vit un grand sourire apparaître sur le visage de son fils, elle était heureuse. Elle aimerait bien arrêter le temps, rester à cette instant. Son fils, son bonheur était heureux donc, le temps peux s'arrêter.

Le ciel était dégagé en cette fin de juin, les vacances ont commencés, les enfants étaient de sortis. Brennan vit plusieurs enfants jouer dans le parc, elle eut l'envie d'y aller le lendemain avec ses enfants. Elle ne devait pas rester au fond de son lit à se morfondre, non il en est hors de question. Elle devait rester forte, pas pour elle mais pour le sourire de son fils, ses enfants.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Brennan ouvrit la porte de son fils et ils entrèrent dans le Diner. Ils s'installèrent sur la table habituelle et prirent commande. En attendant leur repas, Brennan commença une discussion avec son fils.

- Alors, raconte-moi disons... ce que tu veux faire comme travail quand tu seras un peu plus grand ?

- Je pense docteur ou avocat, je ne sais pas encore.

- Tu as le temps pour ça, mais au moins c'est des métiers qui sont très bien et tu aides les personnes. Mais qu'importe le métier que tu feras dans ta vie, je serais toujours fière de toi.

Gabriel était vraiment remarquable à l'école, il avait A+, il n'avait encore jamais eu de B. Brennan ne pouvait rêver mieux, il était très intelligent. Au final, il n'a pratiquement rien hérite de son père mais, tout d'elle. C'était mieux... enfin... elle le pense.

La serveuse ramena leurs plats, ils commencèrent à manger.

- Tu es content d'être avec moi ? Je sais que tu me diras oui, Gabriel mais je veux t'entendre me dire la vérité.

- Bien sûr que je suis content. Chaque jour, je rêvais que tu passes la porte et que tu dises : "Gabriel prends tes affaires, tu viens vivre avec moi." J'ai tant rêvé, mais je ne t'ai jamais vue passer cette porte. Tout les soirs je pleurais dans mon lit, j'étais tellement triste...

- Oh mon chéri...

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me prendre. Je sais que le fait que je sois présent maintenant auprès de toi, c'est parce que Nathan devait partir en France.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, son fils avait parfaitement raison. Elle s'en voulut, pourquoi était-il aussi intelligent ? Gabriel reprit :

- J'ai entendu une discussion que tu as eu avec Nathan, je sais qu'il t'avais proposé l'adoption. Au début, tu étais partie pour accepter mais après tu t'es rappelée le calvaire que tu as vécue et tu as préféré que je sois avec toi.

- J'avais peur, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur que tu ne m'aimes pas, je voulais ton bonheur parce que tu le méritais. J'avais aussi peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

- Je ne voulais qu'être auprès de toi, tu es la seule personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Tu es ma mère !

Brennan avait les larmes aux yeux, son fils était vraiment la personne qui pouvait lui remonter le moral. Mais quand elle vit Booth arriver au Dîner avec... elle, son moral descendit au plus bas.

Il s'avança vers sa table sans même la marquer, il était tellement occupé de parler avec la briseuse de ménage. Si ce n'était pas assez, il lui donnait la main. Il s'arrêta quand il vit sa partenaire. Brennan décida de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarquer entrer et reprit sa discussion avec son fils, la personne la plus importante en ce moment.

- Tu es mon fils, Gabriel et moi aussi je t'aime. Quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, je suis tomber sous le charme. Mais je n'arrivais pas à prendre soin de toi à cause de ce qu'à fait ton père et les regards des inconnus qui...

Elle ne pût terminer sa phrase que son partenaire était devant elle avec la Briseuse de ménage, elle ne le regarda pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle dévia son visage vers celui de Booth.

- Il me semble que nous sommes dans un pays libre, j'ai encore le droit de déjeuner avec mon fils où bon me semble.

Booth se retourna vers son "fils" et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais le garçon se recula, ne voulant pas qu'il l'embrasse. Booth ne comprit pas la réaction de Gabriel, il regarda Brennan avec un regard interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, même si elle avait très bien comprit.

- Tu vas bien Gabriel ?

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas envie de parler à cet homme pas après ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère. Il en était hors de question, oh ça non !

- Maman, j'ai plus faim. On peut y aller ?

Hannah qui n'avait pas encore parlait prit la parole :

- Il est mal élevé ton fils, Tempérance. Il faudrait peut-être mieux l'éduquer.

Brennan bouillonnait de l'intérieur, elle l'aurait bien gifler mais elle ne le ferais pas devant son fils. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Hannah que son fils le fit :

- Toi, la briseuse de couple, on t'a pas sonné ! On était tous bien avant que tu ne viennes mettre ton grain de sel. Je suis peut-être mal élevé mais je préfère être mal élevé que de savoir que j'ai brisé une famille.

Il se leva et prit la direction de la porte. Brennan laissa un billet sur la table et courra derrière son fils en lançant à Hannah :

- Ne parles plus jamais comme ça de mon fils ! Plus jamais !

Brennan rattrapa son fils quand il était pratiquement arrivé à la voiture. Il pleurait, elle s'approcha de lui et se mît à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

- Oh mon chéri, je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener au Dîner, je suis tellement désolée pour ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

- Je suis mal élevé, demanda Gabriel en pleur.

- Je t'assure que non, tu es un garçon très bien élevé. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis ta mère, tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai jamais élevé.

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il pleura un peu plus pendant quelques minutes puis, il s'arrêta petit à petit. Brennan lui susurré des mots réconfortant auprès de l'oreille :

- Tu n'es pas comme ça... tu es un garçon génial... je t'aime tellement... mon bébé... je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour ce qu'il t'arrive. Je suis désolée que tu es autant souffert depuis que tu es avec moi.

- Mais non, maman, je ne souffre pas.

Brennan ne répondit rien, elle n'avait pas envie de parler du cancer qu'il avait encore six mois plus tôt. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur en ce moment et parler de ça, ce n'était pas le mieux.

**Alors vos avis ? À très vite j'espère, et en attendant je vous souhaite d'une bonne fin de semaine pour les uns, une bonne fin de vacances pour les autres ! À vos claviers !**


	44. Conversation père fils

_**Bonjour, je suis désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis familiaux et j'avais j'avoue la flemme de publier.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Brennan serra son fils dans ses bras encore quelques minutes puis elle se recula, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rosés. Elle le regarda et sourit :

- On va visiter cette ville ?

- Oh oui.

Brennan prit la main de son fils et il prirent la direction du Lincoln Mémorial.

/

Booth s'assit à la place où sa partenaire était quelques secondes plus tôt. Il était sous le choc, Gabriel ne voulait plus lui parler. Il l'aimait tant ce petit garçon, ça lui avait vraiment fait mal quand il n'avait pas voulut l'embrasser et lui parler.

- Chéri, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

- C'est mon fils, Hannah.

- Ce n'est pas ton fils, tu peux dire que Parker est ton fils, que Noah l'est et que notre fille aussi. Mais l'enfant mal élevé que l'on vient de quitter et Aimée ne sont pas tes enfants.

- Arrête ça, Hannah, tu veux. Il n'est pas mal élevé.

- Tu as vue sa réaction ? Ne le dis pas que c'est une réaction normal d'un petit garçon envers son "père."

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, alors arrête ça.

Elle ne répondit pas. Booth était vraiment triste, il aurait voulut parler avec son fils mais sans Hannah. Son téléphone sonna quand la serveuse était occupée de remplir sa tasse de café.

- Agent Booth ?

Il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard, il regarda Hannah.

- Je dois aller travailler.

- On se voit à quelle heure ?

- Ce soir à ton appartement.

Il se leva, donna un baiser sur ses lèvres et partit sans rien ajouter de plus. Il monta dans son véhicule et composa un message. En faire, il n'avait pas dit la vérité à Hannah : il ne devait pas aller travailler. Il envoya un message à sa partenaire :

**"J'aimerais parler avec Gabriel, je suis tellement désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je comprendrais si il ne veut pas."**

/

Brennan et Gabriel était arrivés au Lincoln Mémorial quand elle reçu le message de son partenaire, ils s'étaient assis sur les marches. Elle regarda son fils, elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait car c'était à lui de voir.

- Tu veux le voir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Gabriel, tu sais il t'aime et c'est le principal. Tu devrais le voir, je sais que tu l'aimes toi aussi.

- D'accord.

Brennan répondit : **"Il veut bien."** Booth répondit tout de suite :** "On se rejoint où ?" **Elle répondit :** "Nous sommes au Lincoln Mémorial."** Sa réponse fut direct : **"J'arrive dans cinq minutes."**

- Il arrive.

- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, maman.

- Laisse le parler et parle avec ton cœur. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, chéri.

Cinq minutes passa, Booth arriva auprès d'eux. Brennan qui le vit arriver de loin se retourna vers son fils.

- Je vous laisse seuls, je vais faire un tour. Je t'aime.

Elle embrassa son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi, maman.

Elle partit dans la direction opposée pour ne pas croiser son partenaire. C'est vrai, elle voulait toujours travailler avec lui mais elle n'était pas encore prête à le voir. Elle attendrait la semaine prochaine, la reprise de son travail. Il lui restait encore cinq jours pour penser à son travail.

/

Quand Booth vit sa partenaire se lever il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas encore envie de lui parler, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle reprenait le travail la semaine prochaine, il sera si elle veut encore travailler avec lui ou si elle ne voulait plus. Il comprendrait si elle ne le voulait pas et il ne lui en voudra pas.

Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparait de son fils et s'assit près de lui. Il tourna la tête vers Gabriel.

- Je suis désolé, Gabriel, commença Booth.

- Elle est vraiment méchante.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, papa. Comme maman m'a dit que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Booth s'approcha de son fils, il le prit dans ses bras quand il remarqua qu'il le voulait.

- Je t'aime Gabriel.

- Alors pourquoi tu es retourné avec elle ?

- Parce que je suis amoureux d'elle.

- Maman t'aime, elle aussi.

- Je sais, c'est le plus dur aussi.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus, toi ?

Booth regarda son fils, il ne savait pas comment lui répondre parce que lui même ne savait pas. Il était sûr par contre de ses sentiments envers Hannah, il voulait l'avoir elle et leur fille près de lui.

- Je ne sas pas Gabriel.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- J'aime Hannah, Gabriel. Mais je t'aime et rien ne changera ça, tu es mon fils et je veux toujours être là pour toi.

- Je le veux, papa mais ça me fait tellement mal de voir maman malheureuse. Elle était tellement heureuse.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune garçon, Booth vit qu'il était malheureux et il le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. J'aimerais n'avoir aucuns doutes, j'aimerais te rendre heureux.

- J'aimerais que tu sois avec maman.

- Je te promets que ça va s'arranger.

- Tu retourneras avec maman, alors ?

- Je suis sûr que ta mère trouvera un homme encore mieux que moi.

- Je ne pense pas, je ne veux pas un autre père que toi.

- Tu n'en n'auras pas un autre, Gabriel. Tu es mon fils et je ne veux pas te quitter, je serais près de toi quand tu auras besoin de moi. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, je viendrais tout de suite.

- Même si tu es avec Hannah ?

- Même si je suis avec Hannah. Mes enfants passeront toujours avant n'importe quelle femme.

- Hannah ne m'aime pas, je suis sûr que bientôt tu ne voudras plus venir me voir parce que elle ne voudra pas.

- Non, Gabriel ! Elle ne nous séparera jamais ! Je ne t'ai pas adopté parce que ta mère me l'a demandé mais parce que je t'aime et que je le voulais.

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais une famille, une mère et un père qui s'aimaient. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien.

Gabriel éclata en pleur, Booth était vraiment triste de faire souffrir son fils. Il le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et le serra très très fort, le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait lui montrer l'amour qu'il avait pour lui grâce à son câlin.

- Tu as encore une famille, Gabriel. Je suis toujours là auprès de toi et ta mère et toujours là. Je t'aime aussi fort qu'elle t'aime. Je me fous du fait que tu ne sois pas mon fils biologique, tu l'es pour moi. L'ADN n'est rien par rapport à quel point je t'aime, tu as une famille Gabriel, je te promets.

Brennan arriva au même moment, elle vit son fils en pleur et son pas se fit plus rapide. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre que Booth parte, tout ce qui l'intéressée c'était son fils en larme.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce petit moment père/fils vous a plu.**_

_**Je peux mettre la suite dès demain ou mercredi, si j'ai 411 reviews sinon ce sera jeudi !**_

_**Bon, je retourne à Bones, je reprends la série à la première saison et ça fait du bien !**_

_**Bonne soirée et peut-être à demain.**_

_PS : je suis déçue du manque d'intérêt que vous portez à Protéger un témoin, j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à l'écrire donc si elle ne vous intéresse pas, dites le moi._


	45. Journée au parc

**Bonsoir a tous Solealuna au rapport ! Vous inquiétez pas, je ne reprends pas la dix, je poste juste ce chapitre !**

**merci de ma part de l'auteur pour vos coms et votre fidélité.**

**bonne lecture **

Brennan se retrouva très vite dans les bras de son fils, elle avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux. Ils restèrent une bonne minute dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant Booth qui les regardaient. Brennan se recula de son fils, elle ne fit pas attention à Booth, pas encore.

- Ça va chéri ?

- Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi. Tu veux rentrer ?

- Non ! Je veux continuer la visite de la ville !

- Comme tu veux.

Brennan se retourna vers Booth, elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle lui demanda :

- Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Elle avait envie que son fils garde le sourire et elle savait très bien qu'il voulait voir ses deux parents ensemble. Ils peuvent rester amis, même si elle l'aimait. Booth fut choqué de la demande de Brennan, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui propose de venir avec elle et Gabriel.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, répondit Booth.

- Oh papa ! S'il te plaît.

- Gabriel veut que tu viennes, fais lui plaisir.

- Très bien.

Brennan se leva suivit de son fils et de son partenaire, Gabriel était heureux à ce moment là : il avait ses deux parents pour lui tout seul.

/

Vers midi, les partenaires décidèrent de faire un pique nique dans le parc. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup adressé la parole depuis tout à l'heure, seul Parker parlait aux deux. Une fois dans le parc, ils se trouvèrent un coin tranquille dans l'herbe sous un arbre. Gabriel récupéra son ballon et se leva pour faire une partie de foot, Booth le regarda et il demanda :

- Tu veux que je joue avec toi ?

- Non, j'ai envie de jouer seul.

Gabriel voulait que ses parents soient seuls, il espérait qu'ils parlent. Il courut sur l'herbe pour être assez éloigné de ses parents.

Les deux partenaires au début ne parlèrent pas : Brennan n'allait pas commencer la discussion, il en était hors de question ! Booth regarda sa partenaire, il devait lui parler.

- Je suis désolé, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Brennan arrêta de faire le sandwich qu'elle était occupée de préparer et le regarda.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- Je sais que tu m'en veux...

- Oui, je t'en veux. Pas parce que tu m'as quittée mais parce que tu nous as fait croire aux enfants et à moi que tu serais toujours là pour nous au lieu de ça, tu aimais une autre femme.

- Je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments, c'est quand elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse...

- Il te suffit qu'une femme te dise qu'elle est enceinte de toi pour que tu partes avec elle ? Il t'a suffit de savoir que Noah était ton fils pour que tu quittes Hannah. Dis-moi, tu vas quitter Hannah si une autre femme d'annonce qu'elle a un enfant de toi ?

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Je ne choisis pas mes sentiments.

- Tu as raison, tu ne choisis pas tes sentiments mais tu n'as pas le droit de me faire souffrir comme tu l'as fais. Ça a duré six mois, six mois où tu savais que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour moi ?

- Je t'aime, mais pas assez.

Brennan ne savait pas quoi répondre, pourquoi lui dire qu'il l'aime si... Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par la vue de son fils en pleur sur l'herbe. Booth ne l'avait pas vue, elle décida de se lever et de courir. Elle arriva près de Gabriel, un homme était arrivé quelques secondes avant elle et était déjà auprès de son fils.

- Gabriel, ça va ?

Elle se baissa auprès de lui.

- J'ai mal à la cheville, maman.

- Je pense qu'il a une entorse, déclara l'homme. Je peux aller chercher des glaçons, je suis médecin.

Brennan acquiesça et remercia l'homme. Booth arriva quelques secondes plus tard, il s'assit auprès de son fils.

- J'ai mal maman.

- Reste tranquille, on va te mettre de la glace et on ira à l'hôpital, d'accord ?

Gabriel acquiesça, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Brennan les essuya. Booth se leva :

- Je vais chercher la voiture, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Il avait laissé sa voiture à plus de quinze minutes de là, mais voir son fils aussi mal, il n'allait pas mettre longtemps à faire l'aller/retour, ça c'était sûr. Il se lit à courir vers la sortie du parc.

Le médecin revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une poche de glace et la posa sur la cheville gauche du petit garçon.

- Ça va mieux ? Questionna le médecin.

- Ça me fait moins mal.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur ?

- James Henri. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler James.

- Merci James.

Cinq minutes passèrent, Brennan reçut un appel de son partenaire :

- Je suis dans deux minutes devant le parc, je t'attends.

Brennan raccrocha sans répondre, elle remercia le médecin et elle prit son fils dans ses bras pour l'amener à la voiture de son partenaire. Ils arrivèrent en même temps et Booth sortit de la voiture pour récupérer son fils des bras de Brennan et le posa doucement dans le véhicule. Brennan monta dans la voiture et ils purent démarrer en direction de l'hôpital.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant l'hôpital. Une heure plus tard, ils en ressortirent : Gabriel avait une entorse colle le médecin au parc leur avait dit.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Booth se retourna vers Brennan :

- Allons à la maison.

- D'accord.

Brennan ne savais pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit oui, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule, elle avait envie d'être avec lui.

/

Booth composa le numéro d'Hannah, il était dans le bureau de la maison.

- Alors ?

- C'est moi, Gabriel s'est fait une entorse, je reste chez moi ce soir.

- Pardon ? Avec elle ? Seeley...

- Je fais encore ce que je veux, Hannah, la coupa Booth. Je te laisse, on se voit demain.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Il raccrocha et descendit rejoindre son fils et Brennan.

/

Brennan quant à elle composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

- Tout ce passe bien avec Gabriel ?

- En faite, ce matin nous avons été au Dîner et on a rencontrer Booth et... Hannah.

- Oh !

- Elle a dit des trucs méchants sur Gabriel, je te passe les détailles. Nous sommes sortis et Booth m'a demandé pour qu'on se voit parce qu'il voulait parler un peu avec Gabriel.

- J'espère que tu as accepté ?

- J'ai accepté. Puis nous avons été au parc, Gabriel s'est fait une entorse, nous avons été à l'hôpital.

- Oh mon Dieu, dis-moi qu'il va mieux ?

- Il a mal mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais te demander de garder les enfants, je suis à la maison.

- Avec Booth ?

- Oui. On se voit demain ?

- Profite d'être seule avec lui pour parler ma chérie.

- A demain fais un gros bisou à mes enfants. Ils me manquent énormément.

- Toi aussi tu leur manques.

Elles raccrochèrent, Brennan s'assit près de son fils dans le fauteuil.

/

Booth se posta devant le canapé, regardant son fils et Brennan.

- Je vais vous préparer un chocolat chaud, vous voulez ?

- Oh oui !

Brennan se leva pour suivre Booth, elle voulait lui parler.

**allez allez on veut pleins de commentaires, des gros des petits des jaunes des verts ^^ a tres vite ! Bises**


	46. Espérer toujours espérer

_**Bonjour,**_

**_Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais voici la suite._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Brennan s'approcha de Booth qui était occupé de récupérer du lait dans le frigo.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, tu as raison ce n'est pas toi qui choisis tes sentiments. Mais ça fait tellement mal.

Booth se retourna vers sa partenaire, la bouteille de lait dans ses mains.

- Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais voulu que tout soit différent.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être comme ces parents séparés qui sont toujours occupés de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non, je veux qu'on s'entend bien pour le bien de nos enfants.

Booth s'approcha un peu plus de Brennan.

- Je ne le veux pas non plus.

- J'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle, tu le mérites.

Une larme coula, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit heureux avec Hannah, bien au contraire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire, elle voulait rester forte mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Booth la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta.

- Je suis heureux, je suis sûr que tu trouveras l'homme qu'il te faut. Tu le mérites bien plus que je le mérite.

Brennan se serra un peu plus contre lui, elle était bien dans ses bras, elle était heureuse. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'elle elle ne le remarquerait pas.

- Je suis tellement bien avec toi, dans tes bras.

Booth serra un peu plus son étreinte, il devait l'avouer : il était aussi bien dans ses bras.

Brennan serait bien restée dans les bras de son partenaire mais Gabriel l'appela, elle se sépara de lui à contre cœur et sortit de la cuisine pour retrouver son fils allongé sur le fauteuil. Elle se mît à genoux devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, chéri ?

- J'ai très mal !

- Je vais te chercher ton médicament et ton père te ramènera ton chocolat chaud, d'accord ?

Le garçon acquiesça, Brennan se leva et alla dans la cuisine récupérer les médicaments de son fils et un verre d'eau. Booth arrêta sa partenaire avant qu'elle ne sorte de la cuisine :

- Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir.

- Je t'en veux, Booth. Je veux le bonheur de mes enfants, je veux être en bons termes avec toi, pour eux.

/

Brennan avait couché Gabriel et était dans son lit, le lit qu'elle partageait encore il y a quelques jours avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme qu'elle aimait été maintenant dans la chambre de Parker, il allait y dormir.

Il était plus de minuit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle avait trop de question pour réussir à dormir. Elle se leva et elle alla dans la chambre de son fils, elle le trouva endormit. Elle vérifia que son pied était bien placé et s'il avait encore de la glace dessus. Elle s'assit près de lui et le regarda dormir. Elle était bien près de son fils, elle l'aimait tellement. Brennan toucha les cheveux de son fils et caressa de son pouce son front.

Brennan était assise auprès de son fils depuis plus d'une demi heure quand son partenaire passa la tête.

- Bones ?

Elle sursauta, elle se retourna vers son partenaire.

- Tu m'as fais peur.

- Excuse-moi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre. Je voulais seulement voir s'il allait bien.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment.

Booth s'assit près de Brennan, il regarda Gabriel et prit sa main doucement avant de chuchoter à Brennan pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant :

- Je vais te dire ce que je lui ai dit : je ne l'ai pas adopté parce que tu me l'as demandé mais parce que je l'aime, comme mon fils.

- Merci, Booth. Pourquoi ne pas être partit chez toi ?

- Comment ça ? Je suis chez moi, dans cette maison.

- C'est vrai, je veux dire : pourquoi tu n'es pas partit chez Hannah ?

- J'avais envie de rester avec Gabriel et... peut-être avec toi.

- Avec moi ? Ne fais pas ça, d'accord ?

- Je ne dois pas faire quoi ?

- Me faire espérer, je ne veux pas être déçue.

Elle se leva, ne voulant pas réveiller son fils s'ils se disputaient. Booth la suivit, ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin dans le couloir à quelques pas de l'escalier.

- Je te fais espérer de rien, répondit Booth.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu es devant moi, torse nu alors que tu sais ce que je ressent pour toi. N'oublions pas le "je t'aime" de tout à l'heure.

- Bones... je ne te fais pas espérer. Le "je t'aime" de tout à l'heure est vrai mais comme je te l'ai dit, je t'aime mais pas assez. J'aurais aimé l'être plus pour toi que pour Hannah, j'aurais tellement préféré ! Tu es la femme que je veux.

- Arrêtes, s'il te plaît. Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir commencé cette discussion. Je suis la femme que tu veux ? Alors pourquoi être partit ? Pourquoi m'avoir quittée pour Hannah ? Tu m'as mentit, tu m'as trahit et pourtant je suis encore là à croire des choses qui sont impossible, toi et moi c'est fini ! Nous sommes maintenant des parents séparés, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure : maintenant nous restons en bons termes pour les enfants et pour le travail mais à part ça, il n'y à plus rien qui existe entre nous. Seulement les enfants et le travail, si tu n'est pas d'accord avec ça, ce n'est plus la peine de continuer notre partenariat. Je ne veux plus t'entendre le dire que tu m'aimes si tu vas voir ailleurs, pense à moi un peu. Tu me fais beaucoup de mal en faisant ça, il n'y a pas que toi là. Comme tu me l'as fais remarquer, Booth, j'ai un cœur moi aussi et là tu es occupé de le piétiner.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, je joue avec tes sentiments et je n'ai pas le droit de le faire. Je dois arrêter ça tout de suite, maintenant ce sera les enfants et le travail comme tu le veux. Je partirais demain matin à la première heure, tu ne me verras que pour le travail ou pour les enfants, j'ai bien reçu le message.

Il tourna les talons et il partit dans la chambre de son fils. Brennan resta quelques minutes plantée près des escaliers, elle avait été dur avec lui mais elle avait parfaitement ses raisons. Elle regagna sa chambre et s'installa dans son lit froid, elle se tourna et se rétorqua un long moment dans son lit avant de pouvoir trouver les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**_Bon, de ce pas, je m'en vais écrire la chapitre... 59 ! J´espère que vous aimez toujours autant !_**

**_Bon vendredi !_**


	47. Rencontre

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je viens vous apporter la suite, quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas ? Je peux repartir si vous préférez ! Non ? Bon d'accord.**_

_**Aller ! Trêve de plaisanterie, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, mercredi, quand Brennan se réveilla, elle se leva et passa devant la chambre de Parker où Booth avait lassé la nuit. Elle entra dans la chambre et elle vit que le lit était fait et que Booth était déjà partit, comme il l'avait dit. Elle aurait tant aimée qu'il soit encore occupé de dormir mais tout ça c'était de sa faute.

Brennan sortit de la chambre et entra dans la pièce juste à côté, la chambre de Gabriel, il dormait encore. Elle décida de le laisser encore dormir, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

/

Booth était partit tôt ce matin comme il l'avait dit la nuit dernier à Brennan, il était dans son véhicule. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa partenaire, elle avait parfaitement raison. Il décida d'aller boire un café au Royal Dîner pour se vider l'esprit, il s'installa à sa table habituelle. La serveuse lui ramena une tasse de café noir et une tarte, comme d'habitude.

Il avait vraiment été con sur ce coup là, il était bien avec Brennan, il l'aimait mais pas assez mais qu'importe. Il l'aimait ! Mais au lieu de ça, il a préféré la quitter pour aller avec... Hannah. Il n'aurait jamais dû, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait beaucoup plus que Brennan mais avec Brennan s'était le bonheur à l'état pur, maintenant il était plutôt dans la tristesse.

La femme qu'il aimait était enceinte de lui, d'une petite fille. Mais qu'importe, il était malheureux avec elle, ils se disputent souvent ces derniers jours. Avec Brennan c'était vraiment plus simple, ils ne se disputaient pas ou peu.

Son portable vibra, il avait reçu un message. Le cadran de son téléphone portable indiquait que le message venait de sa partenaire :** "Je suis désolée pour hier, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça."**

Il sourit, alors même que c'était de sa faute à lui, c'était elle qui s'excusait. Il répondit : **"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as eu raison de me remettre à ma place."**

Il finit son café et il reprit sa voiture pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Hannah.

/

Brennan reposa son portable quand elle reçut la répondre de Booth, elle regarda l'heure : il était déjà neuf heure et quart. Elle décida de réveiller son fils pour aller chez Angela pour récupérer Aimée et Noah.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Brennan était dans le canapé avec sa meilleure amie et elles parlaient :

- Tu as eu raison de lui dire ça, ma chérie.

- Je sais mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, je l'aime, tu sais.

- En tout cas, je sais qu'il t'aime lui aussi. Il est seulement dans le doute.

- Il m'a dit : "Je t'aime mais pas assez."

- Il t'aime c'est déjà ça ma chérie, tu verras qu'il va voir qu'il a fait une erreur.

- Je ne pense pas, Angie. Dis-moi, tu avais pas rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour ta grossesse ?

- Oui, le cinquième mois.

- Alors ? Fille ou garçon ?

- Une petite fille.

- Félicitation ! C'est génial !

Brennan et Angela parlèrent encore un moment puis Brennan décida de partir avec ses enfants après avoir mangé. Ils étaient dans la voiture, il faisait un grand soleil en cette fin de juin.

- Tu veux faire quoi, Gabriel ?

- Il fait un grand soleil, on peut peut-être aller au parc.

- Tu ne peux pas jouer, chéri. Tu as tes béquilles.

- J'ai pris un livre, j'ai vraiment envie d'une glace et d'aller m'allonger au soleil.

- Eh bien, d'accord.

Brennan prit la direction du parc et une fois là-bas, elle descendit ses enfants. Aimée marchait à côté d'elle en lui tenant la main droite, elle avait Noah dans son bras gauche et Gabriel marchait avec ses béquilles auprès d'elle.

Une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés au même endroit qu'hier, Brennan installa une couverture. Elle posa les enfants dessus et elle se tourna vers son plus grand enfant.

- Je vais te chercher une glace. A la fraise ?

- Oh oui !

- Tu gardes ton frère et ta sœur ?

- Je t'attends.

Quand Brennan revient avec les glaces, ils mangèrent tranquillement. Aimée goûta celle de sa mère.

Plus d'une demi heure après avoir finit leur glace, Brennan jouait avec Aimée tandis que Gabriel était occupé de lire son livre. Un homme s'arrêta près d'eux.

- Bonjour, déclara l'homme.

Brennan releva la tête et elle vit que l'homme était le médecin d'hier : James.

- Oh bonjour.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ce petit bonhomme ?

Il se baissa pour être à la hauteur de la petite famille.

- Il a une entorse, je vous remercie pour hier.

- Je vous en prie, c'est mon travail.

Gabriel se leva, il prit ses béquilles et s'approcha de sa mère.

- Maman, je vais marcher un peu.

- Fais attention chéri.

- Promis.

Brennan regarda son fils partir doucement avec ses béquilles, elle garda un œil sur lui pendant sa conversation avec James.

- Vous venez souvent ici ? questionna Brennan.

- Assez souvent, j'ai une petite fille elle est là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus, elle jouait sur le toboggan,

- Elle est jolie.

- Merci. Ce sont vos enfants ?

- Eh bien, oui.

- Vous les avez eux très proches ces deux enfants ? Enfin sans être indiscret.

- D'abord, vous pouvez me tutoyer.

- Vous aussi.

- J'ai adoptée Aimée.

- Oh d'accord.

- Vous... enfin tu n'as qu'une fille ? Elle a quel âge ?

Brennan avait besoin de parler, parler à une autre personne que sa meilleure amie et ses enfants, elle avait besoin de faire de nouvelles rencontre. Ce médecin : James arrivait au bon moment, elle allait en profiter, peut-être qu'ils deviendraient amis ?

- Elle a cinq ans. Je n'ai qu'elle, ma femme et morte il y a deux ans.

- Oh je suis désolée.

- Je vais t'avouer que j'ai encore du mal. En faite, on se parle depuis tout à l'heure mais je ne connais même pas ton prénom.

- Je m'appelle Tempérance Brennan.

- Alors Tempérance, tu travailles dans quoi ?

- Je suis anthropologue judiciaire.

Ils parlèrent un long moment comme ça, ils essayaient de faire plus ample connaissance. Brennan regardait toujours Gabriel avec ses béquilles, il marchait doucement s'arrêtant quelques fois. Il s'approcha de la marre aux canards et s'assit, il regarda les petits canetons devant lui.

- Tu n'es pas avec l'homme d'hier ?

- Oh Booth ? Non, c'est mon partenaire de travail et le père de mes enfants, enfin c'est une longue histoire. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Je suis désolé.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes amis maintenant et nous travaillons toujours ensemble, c'est le principal.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis James se leva après avoir vérifié l'heure sur sa montre.

- Il faut que j'y aille, ma fille à son cours de danse. Je te donne mon numéro si jamais tu veux qu'on se revoit une journée au parc ?

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

James piocha dans sa veste de costume une carte et a tendit à Brennan.

- Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, mon numéro de portable et juste au dos.

- Merci, à bientôt.

- A très bientôt.

Elle regarda James partir en direction de sa fille. Elle était contente à ce moment là, elle avait fais une rencontre et elle contait bien en profiter. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de profiter de ses enfants et surtout, surtout oublier Booth.

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous annonce que je commence à mettre en place le départ d'Hannah qui commence à la fin du chapitre 61 ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ma fic._**

**_La suite, sûrement dans le week-end si j'ai plus de 452 reviews !_**

**_Bonne soirée._**


	48. Nouvel amour ?

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je suis désolée pour le retard. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le soir arriva très vite, Brennan était allongée dans son canapé occupée de lire un livre sur l'anthropologie. Il était plus de minuit et demi, les enfants étaient occupés de dormir à l'étage. Booth était partit chez Hannah, elle pouvait donc retourner chez elle sans croiser Booth. Elle s'était peut-être excusée pour ce qu'elle avait dit le soir d'avant mais elle ne lui avait pas pardonnée.

Elle décida d'aller voir si Gabriel dormait, elle avait peur qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, elle vit qu'il était en pleur. Elle s'approcha de lui très vite et elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chéri ?

- J'ai très mal, je viens de tomber de mon lit. Ça me fait vraiment, vraiment mal.

- On va retourner à l'hôpital.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'hôpital, répondit Gabriel en pleur.

- Tu veux que j'appelle James, le médecin d'hier ?

- S'il te plaît.

Elle sortit en courant de la chambre de son fils et prit son portable. Elle sortit de sa poche la carte de James et elle composa le numéro de James, il répondit au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

- Docteur James Henri.

- Désolée de te déranger, c'est Tempérance.

- Tu ne me dérange pas, Tempérance, je t'ai dis que tu pouvais l'appeler quand tu veux.

- Merci. Gabriel est tombé de son lit, il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital mais il a très mal.

- Donnes-moi ton adresse, j'arrive.

Brennan lui dicta son adresse.

- Je suis là dans dix minutes le temps d'habiller Lola.

- Ne la réveille pas que pour venir, j'irais à l'hôpital.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis médecin et c'est mon travail de me déplacer quand une personne a besoin de moi.

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle raccrocha et monta dans la chambre de son fils.

- Il arriva dans dix minutes, chéri. Tu as vraiment mal ?

- Oui, vraiment beaucoup maman.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Brennan entendit la sonnette. Elle descendit et ouvrit la porte. James était devant son porche avec sa fille endormit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu peux la mettre dans une chambre, elle sera mieux.

Brennan lui montra la chambre d'ami où il posa sa petite Lola dans le lit avant de la recouvrir de la couverture.

-Il est dans sa chambre.

Ils montèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre de Gabriel.

- Alors Gabriel, tu me fais voir ta cheville ?

Gabriel sortit sa jambe gauche de la couverture et James enleva le bandage. Il vit que sa cheville avait gonflée et était devenue rouge. Il soigna et il lui refit le bandage. Une fois que James eu terminé, Brennan donna un médicament à Gabriel por faire passer la douleur.

- Maintenant tu peux dormir, chéri et fait attention.

Elle lui donna un bisou, Gabriel l'attira contre lui pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Je t'aime aussi, Gabriel. Bonne nuit.

Elle sortit de la chambre de son fils précédée de James. Ils descendirent dans le salon, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Je veux bien un coca.

Brennan se leva et alla chercher les boissons, elle se rassît ensuite près de James. Elle lui tendit son verre et elle but dans le sien.

- Je te remercie d'être venu aussi vite.

- C'est mon travail, je suis toujours près à venir quand il s'agit d'une urgence.

Brennan regardait James, il était vraiment beau. C'est vrai, pas aussi beau que Booth mais elle ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un qui serait comme lui. Elle devait faire une croix dessus. James était assez grand, il était musclé ce qui pouvait qu'il prenait soin de lui et qu'il faisait certainement du sport. Il avait les yeux vert en amande et était brun.

- D'habitude je suis très méfiante sur les rencontres que je fais mais je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de te faire confiance.

- Je comprends, tu as peur pour tes enfants. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas été chez une femme depuis le décès de la femme, la fille n'avait que trois ans quand elle est morte. Je me suis entièrement occupé d'elle depuis ce jour là sans jamais penser à moi.

- Ça doit être très dur d'être père célibataire.

- Oh, il y a des jours où ma femme me manque plus que d'autre. je ne sais pas comment ça se passera quand elle va être beaucoup plus âgé. Mère célibataire de trois enfants, ce doit être encore plus dur.

- Je ne le suis que depuis quelques jours, pour le moment ça va.

- Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras. Tu as adoptée Aimée ?

- Je l'ai adoptée quand elle n'avait que quelques heures lors d'une enquête, sa mère s'est faite tuée et son père s'est suicidé avant sa naissance.

- Oh, elle n'a pas vraiment de chance cette petite fille.

- Eh non, elle a aussi un problème au cœur. Mais bon, elle va mieux. C'est le principal.

Ils parlèrent un long moment, vers une heure et demi, James se leva.

- Il est temps que je rentre chez moi.

- Tu peux rester dormir ici, enfin si tu veux. Tu ne vas pas à nouveau réveiller ta fille, elle dort.

- Tu as raison.

- Tu veux une chambre ou tu vas dormir avec ta fille ?

- Je vais dormir avec Lola sinon quand elle va se réveiller, elle va se demander où elle est.

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit alors.

Brennan monta les escaliers et vérifia que chacun de ses enfants dormaient, elle fut rassurée de constater que c'était le cas. Elle s'installa dans son lit et lu quelques pages de son livre avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir de faire entrer un homme dans sa vie, après tout, Booth l'avait fait avec Hannah. Elle devait essayer de l'oublier et de s'ouvrir à d'autres hommes, mais c'était tellement dur. Elle devait penser à elle maintenant, James avait l'air d'un homme gentil et physiquement attirant. Elle devait arrêter de penser que Booth reviendrait vers elle, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait mais pas assez donc elle devait faire une croix dessus. Il ne quittera jamais, jamais Hannah pour retourner avec elle surtout depuis qu'il a apprit qu'il aurait une petite fille. Brennan devrait être heureuse pour son partenaire parce qu'il le méritait.

* * *

**_Vous aimez ?_**

**_La suite, si j'ai plus de 365 reviews, elle sera mise au plus tard mercredi._**

**_Bonne semaine !_**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce gros retard. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse sinon que j'ai été malade pendant quelques jours mais après, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?**_

_**J'espere que cette suite vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, jeudi, Brennan se réveilla à cause des pleures de son fils. Elle se leva et se dépêcha d'aller le prendre pour éviter qu'il réveille une autre personne dans la maison.

- Hey mon bébé, viens là.

Noah avait maintenant six mois, il était bien éveillé et souriait souvent. Ce sourire, le sourire de son père. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement pour le calmer, elle changea sa couche et elle descendit pour lui donner à manger. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil avec son bébé dans les bras. Quand elle le regardait, elle voyait Booth, il lui ressemblait tellement.

- Doucement, Noah.

Quand Noah eut terminé de boire, elle le posa dans le parc avec un gâteau pour bébé. Elle monta voir si sa fille était réveillée, c'était le cas alors elle la prit et s'occupa de son petit déjeuner pendant qu'elle préparait du café.

Vers neuf heure, Gabriel se réveilla à son tour, il appela sa mère pour qu'elle l'aide à descendre les marches de l'escalier. Elle lui fit à lui aussi son petit déjeuner et elle s'assit face à lui.

- Gabriel, il faut que tu saches que James a dormi ici avec sa fille. Il était tard et...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, coupa son fils. Ce n'est pas grave, tu fais ce que tu veux maman, coupa Gabriel.

Gabriel voulait que sa mère trouve un nouvel homme donc il avait fait exprès de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital parce qu'il voulait qu'elle voit James.

- Merci, chéri.

Elle se leva et l'embrassa. Au même moment, James sortit de la chambre d'ami avec sa fille dans les bras.

- Bonjour, déclara Brennan.

- Bonjour, Lola tu dis Bonjour ?

- Bonjour.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir près de Gabriel, j'ai fais du café. Elle veut quoi pour son petit déjeuner Lola ?

L'image qu'aperçut Brennan était celle d'une famille, un dimanche matin. Mais il n'était pas dimanche et encore moins une famille.

/

Booth était dans sa voiture avec Hannah, il était dans ses pensées et Hannah le remarqua.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Je pense aux prénoms pour notre fille, mentit Booth.

- Tu as des idées ?

- Non, je n'ai pas d'idée, tu en as toi ?

- Non. Je pense qu'on peut attendre qu'elle soit née pour lui donner ?

- Tu as raison.

- Seeley, pourquoi es-tu resté avec ton ex la nuit dernière ?

- Je te l'ai dit : Gabriel s'est fait une entorse.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu restes avec elle.

- Je ne suis pas resté pour Bones mais pour Gabriel.

- Tu m'as compris !

- Hannah, je fais ce que je veux ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre moi et Bones, la nuit dernière. Je suis resté pour Gabriel et j'ai dormi dans la chambre de Parker si tu veux savoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve que tu ne m'as pas trompée une nouvelle fois ? Que dans neuf mois tu vas apprendre que tu as un bébé et que tu vas me quitter ?

Booth freina d'un seul coup et se gara sur le bas côté de la route.

- Tu es sérieuse là ?

- Qui le dit que je peux te faire confiance ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que je n'aime pas Bones.

- Rien ne prouve, Booth.

- Arrête ça, Hannah, je n'ai pas couché avec Bones hier, j'ai dormi dans la chambre de Parker. Si tu ne me crois pas, je n'ai rien à faire avec toi.

Il reprit la route dans le silence. Hannah ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le croire mais elle décida qu'elle devait le croire.

/

Une semaine passa, Brennan passait de plus en plus de temps avec James. Il était tellement gentil avec elle, elle commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour lui et ça lui faisait du bien. Booth avait les enfants pour la première fois, James avait laissé sa fille à sa mère et il était venu chez Brennan. Ils étaient devant la cheminé et ils étaient assit sur le sol sur une couverture.

- Je voulais te remercie pour ce que tu as fais pour Gabriel.

- Ce n'est rien, il est vraiment gentil ce garçon.

- Je n'y suis pour rien.

- Bien sûr que si, tu l'as très bien élevée.

Elle détourna les yeux, elle regarda les flemmes de la cheminé qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

- Je ne l'ai pas élevé.

- Tu l'as adopté aussi ?

James s'en voulait de lui poser tant de questions personnels.

- Je suis désolé, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ne réponds pas.

- Non, c'est mon fils. Je me suis faite violée il y a quelques années, enfin c'est une longue histoire. Le père biologique de Gabriel a tué plusieurs de mes amies devant mes yeux parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas coucher avec elle, je voulais vivre alors je l'ai fais.

Elle éclata en larmes, c'était encore très dur de parler de ça pour elle. James s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras comme Booth l'aurait fait s'il était là.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça.

Brennan continua même si il n'avait rien demandé.

- Nathan l'a élevé, il est partit vivre en France et j'ai récupéré Gabriel. Pour me punir de l'avoir ainsi abandonné, il y a un an, il a eu un cancer. Il en ait guérit depuis six mois.

- Pauvre garçon.

- Il en a vue beaucoup mais il garde toujours le sourire. Il est tellement fort.

Brennan regarda dans les yeux James et approcha son visage du sien et captura ses lèvres. C'était définitive, elle allait faire sa vie de son côté et Booth du sien. Elle se recula doucement et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Désolée.

Il rapprocha son visage d'elle et l'embrassa. Quand il se recula, il planta ses yeux dans les siens :

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas par rapport à ta femme.

- J'en ai envie.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et ils se levèrent en direction de la chambre la plus proche d'eux : la chambre d'ami.

* * *

**_Alors, cette suite ?_**

**_Je publie la suite mardi ou mercredi._**

**_Bonne semaine !_**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Bonjour ! Je sais, je suis en retard de quelques jours mais j'ai passé quelques jours chez une copine donc pas internet.**_

**_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. J'aimerais remercier une nouvelle :_**

_Tina : Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'étais contente de savoir qu'une américaine avait lu ma fic, l'avait aimé et aussi avait pleuré sur certains chapitres. Merci vraiment pour tes compliments, je ne compte pas arrêter cette fic vue le nombre de personne qui la lise. _

**Si il y a d'autres personnes qui viennent me lire d'un autre pays, dites le moi, je serais contente de vous répondre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Brennan se réveilla le lendemain matin, vendredi le premier jour du mois de juillet, très tôt. Elle devait se rendre chez Hannah pour aider Booth avec les enfants avant d'aller travailler. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller James qui dormait juste à côté d'elle. A ce moment là, elle était heureuse, elle avait enfin la possibilité de passer à côté de Booth. Il était heureux avec Hannah, Brennan savait qu'elle serait heureuse avec James. Elle monta se laver et s'habilla, elle alla réveiller James ensuite.

- James ? Je dois aller travailler.

Il se réveilla et lui sourit, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

- Tu peux prendre une douche, je vais faire du café.

- D'accord, merci.

Elle sortit de la chambre, elle prépara le café.

/

Brennan arriva chez Hannah quarante-cinq minutes plus tard. Elle frappa à la porte, Booth lui ouvrit.

- Salut.

- Salut Booth. Les enfants sont prêts ?

- Je n'ai pas encore préparé Noah.

Booth laissa entrer Brennan. Hannah était occupée de boire son café dans la cuisine, Brennan la salua :

- Bonjour Hannah.

- Oh, bonjour Tempérance. Tu veux un café ?

- Non, ça va aller.

- Maman !

Gabriel sauta sur son pied non blessé et arriva dans les bras de sa mère.

- Doucement, Gabriel, tu vas te faire mal.

Brennan serra son fils dans ses bras et s'occupa de Noah. Booth reçut un appel lui indiquant qu'ils avaient une nouvelle affaire.

- Bones, cria Booth. Nous avons une affaire.

- Je finis de préparer Noah et j'arrive tout de suite.

Quand elle eut terminée, ils purent partir à la garderie pour Aimée et Noah. Gabriel allait rester dans le bureau de sa mère étant donné qu'il n'avait plus école.

Dans la voiture en direction de la scène de crime :

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- C'était une soirée calme, Brennan n'avait pas envie de lui parler de James.

- Ça ta fait du bien alors de ne pas avoir les enfants ?

- Ils m'ont manqués et toi, ta soirée ?

- C'était mouvementé, mais ça été.

- Les enfants se sont endormis tôt ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

- Entre Gabriel et Hannah ça s'est bien passé ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Booth !

- Ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole.

- Eh bien, je ne vais pas en vouloir à Gabriel.

- Bones !

- Non, Booth, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Elle n'avait pas à parler à mon fils, notre fils de cette manière.

- C'est vrai.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment puis Brennan reprit :

- Tu es heureux d'être à nouveau papa ?

- Tu veux dire pour la cinquième fois ?

- Eh bien, oui, la cinquième fois.

- On va dire que je ne saute pas de joie.

- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu m'avais quittée parce qu'elle était enceinte.

- Je ne t'ai pas quittée parce qu'elle était enceinte. Je t'ai quittée parce que je l'aimais, quand elle m'a apprit qu'elle était enceinte j'ai su ce que je devais faire.

- Au final, tu m'as quand même quittée.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il pouvait encore lui dire qu'il était désolé mais il lui avait déjà dit beaucoup de fois, trop de fois. Ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime quelques minutes plus tard.

/

La victime était allongée sur le lit, dans un appartement au cinquième étages. Brennan entra dans la pièce et découvrit qu'elle était vraiment décomposée, elle s'approcha du corps pour faire ses premières constatations. La victime était allongée sur le dos, les bras en l'airs son bras droit était enfermé dans un sac poubelle noir, ses jambes était pliées vers le gauche.

- C'est une femme, caucasienne, je dirais qu'elle a entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans.

- Tu serais me dire de quoi elle est morte ?

- Tu peux voir qu'elle à des entailles sur ses os, je dirais des coups par arme blanche.

- C'est quoi ce sac plastique ?

Brennan s'approcha du bras droit de la victime et toucha doucement.

- Je préfère voir ça à l'institut mais je peux te dire que son bras ne s'est pas décomposé.

- Nous partons pour le Jefferson ?

Brennan acquiesça tout en enlevant ses gants blanc, elle les mît dans ses poches et sortit de la scène de crime.

/

Brennan attendait le corps qui ne devait plus tarder dans son bureau, Gabriel était occupé de lire une bande dessiné dans le canapé. Brennan se leva de son bureau pour se rapprocher de son fils, elle s'installa près de lui.

- Ça s'est bien passé ce week-end ? Je sais que tu n'as pas parlé à Hannah, ton père me l'a dit.

- Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, maman. Je n'ai rien à lui dire à elle.

- Je comprends, mais ne fait pas ça à cause de moi. Ton père l'aime, il est heureux avec elle, il faut que tu l'accepte, Gabriel comme moi.

- Je ne suis pas encore près pour ça, maman. Surtout après ce qu'elle m'a dit la semaine dernière.

- Je suis d'accord, mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

/

Brennan était sur la plateforme, le corps était lui sur la table grise et froide. Elle prit une lame, elle commença à couper délicatement le sac poubelle noir. Booth qui était arrivé en même temps que le corps s'approcha.

- Wouah, déclara Booth.

- Comme tu le dis.

Le bras de la victime était intact, il y avait une large différence avec le restant du corps : le bras était encore rosé mais tout de même proche du blanc quant au restant du corps il était pratiquement en l'état de squelette.

Brennan tourna délicatement le bras de la victime, la rigidité avait disparut : la victime était déjà morte depuis un moment déjà. Hodgins était partit avec ses particules pour définir exactement la date de la mort de cette jeune femme, Angela quant à elle attendait que les os soient lavés pour mettre un visage et surtout un nom à cette victime.

- Regarde, c'est bizarre.

Booth s'approcha de Brennan et il regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait en haut du bras au niveau de l'aisselle.

- Des chiffres ? Questionna Booth.

Brennan regarda de plus près.

- C'est écrit en stylo bic ?

Elle prit un coton tige et elle prit un échantillon.

- _150403072230_, lu Booth à haute voix.

- Ce n'est pas un numéro de téléphone, répondit Brennan.

- On ne note pas un numéro de téléphone près de l'aisselle, plutôt sur la main.

Une longue enquête débutait.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. La suite sera dans quelques jours.**

**Bonne soirée devant Bones !**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonjour ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews même si j'en ai eu très peu.**

**Je vais recommencer à répondre à vos reviews, il risque d'y avoir des indices pour la suite de ma fic. Je vous rappelle que j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 63. **

_Lavicalinaezza : C'est vrai que ça fait drôle mais c'est bientôt fini, enfin, le côté Hannah._

_Lil01 : Je pense que vous n'allez pas vous attendre... enfin, j'espère._

_Pépite : Bien sûr, il va être au courant._

_Lenaoar : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic._

_July-B0nes : Bien sûr qu'ils vont finir ensemble, pour qui me prends-tu ? C'est leur destinée._

_Low-BB : Côté relation, au chapitre 63, on peut dire que ça va vers le positif mais c'est pas encore ça. Mais point positif : il n'y à plus Hannah depuis quelques chapitres déjà._

_MimiBB : Pour tes suggestions, merci mais pour Hannah, le chapitre est déjà écriun depuis un certain temps, au moment où j'en suis (même si je n'ai pas écrit depuis début juin) Hannah n'est plus là. Pour la demande en mariage de James, j'ai déjà pensé à ça et je sais comment ça va se passer, oui, il y aura une demande en mariage de la part de James. Un autre événement va se passer durant cette période (Je remercie SoleaLuna pour m'avoir aidé a trouver cette idée). Par contre, pour ta dernière suggestion, c'est catégorique pour moi : non. Tu comprendras ma position dans quelques chapitres._

**Vous en savez un peu plus sur la suite de ma fic, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hodgins arriva sur la plateforme et montra une feuille de papier à ses collègues avec un large sourire malgré les conséquences :

- Je sais quand notre victime est morte.

- Je t'écoute, Hodgins.

- Il y a exactement deux jours.

/

Angela avait récupéré le crâne de la jeune victime, elle commença à faire l'identification, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle avait enfin un nom. Brennan entra dans ce bureau à ce moment là suivit de près par son partenaire.

- Notre victime est bien la propriétaire de l'appartement, confirma Angela, c'est Andrea John. Elle avait vingt-deux ans.

- Elle était jeune, confirma Booth.

- D'autres choses sur elle ?

- Elle vient d'une famille qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, elle avait obtenu il y a trois ans son diplôme d'avocate, elle était vraiment intelligente.

/

Le soir, l'enquête était au point mort, les deux partenaires n'avaient pas encore entièrement épluché la vie personnelle de la victime. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé à propos des chiffres inscrits sur le bras, la famille de la victime ne pouvait pas se déplacer pour cause de moyen, ils devaient attendre le lendemain pour qu'une personne puisse les ramener.

Brennan était avec ses enfants dans le salon, elle les regardait jouer sagement. Gabriel était dans sa chambre occupé de dormir, fatigué. Booth était dans la cuisine, elle avait acceptée qu'il vienne un peu dans leur maison pour rester avec les enfants, il rapporta une tasse de café pour Brennan et s'assit près d'elle.

- L'enquête va être longue et dure, commença Booth.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de l'enquête, pas ici, pas devant les enfants.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une chose qu'ils ont besoin d'entendre.

- Hannah est au courant que tu es ici ?

- Non, elle ne l'est pas.

- Elle ne va pas aimer.

- Tu as raison, elle pense déjà que nous avons couché la dernière fois ensemble.

- Quoi ? Questionna Brennan limite choquée par les dires de Booth.

- Elle pense que nous avons couchés ensemble le soir où je suis resté dormir ici.

- Booth...

- Rassure-toi, je lui ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, puis ils virent Aimée se lever doucement et s'approcher d'eux.

- Maman je veux venir.

Aimée parlait de mieux en mieux, elle avait dix-huit mois et elle était vraiment bien éveillée. Brennan la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le canapé entre elle et son partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ? Demanda Booth.

- Bisou ! Bisou !

Booth s'approcha de sa fille et quand il voulut l'embrasser elle se recula.

- Non, papa. A maman, bisou à maman.

Brennan regarda sa fille, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle jeta un œil à son partenaire et elle eut une idée.

- Tu sais, Aimée, papa il n'aime plus maman et donc il ne veut plus lui faire de bisou.

La petite se retourna vers son père, elle ne comprenait pas grand chose mais elle leva un sourcil et demanda :

- Tu veux pas faire un bisou à maman ?

Booth regarda Aimée, que devait-il lui répondre ? Il ne savait même pas lui même. C'était tellement plus simple quand Hannah était encore en Irak, qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte et surtout, surtout qu'il était avec sa Bones. C'est vrai, il avait des sentiments pour elle mais il avait une famille à ce moment là, il avait une petite amie et quatre magnifique enfants. Maintenant il lui reste quoi ? Rien. Il avait tout planter là et au final, il n'aurait jamais dû. Hannah et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer depuis une semaine, elle ne lui faisait plus confiance, il pouvait le comprendre.

- Non, ma chérie.

Booth vit les larmes monter dans les yeux de sa fille. Il s'en voulu de suite, mais il ne pouvait pas. Brennan prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle n'aimait pas voir ses enfants pleurer mais, quelle mère pourrait voir ses enfants pleurer.

- Ne pleures pas ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave.

Aimée se recula pour regarder sa mère, elle ne fit plus attention a son père qui était pourtant assit près d'elles.

- Si papa t'aime plus, papa m'aime plus aussi ?

Brennan sera toujours étonnée de la façon qu'Aimée parlait pour son âge. Quand Booth entendit sa fille dire ça, il s'approcha un peu d'elle et la prit dans ses bras une fois qu'il eut l'autorisation de sa partenaire.

- Je t'aime, princesse, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

- Mais pourquoi tu aimes plus maman ?

- J'aime encore ta maman.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux plus lui faire de bisou ?

Les enfants étaient curieux et Aimée n'échappait pas à la règle. Mais Booth ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

- Tu veux que je fasse un bisou à ta maman ?

- Oui, bisou à maman.

Booth se tourna vers sa partenaire et il approcha son visage du sien, il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi doux et il n'aurait pas dû rester aussi longtemps. Certaines choses en lui se sont réveillés : ses sentiments.

Brennan rougit quand il se recula, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Elle aurait cru que s'il le faisait, il l'aurait embrassé sur les lèvres. Mais elle c'était trompée et elle s'en voulut d'avoir pensé ça, elle devait penser maintenant à sa vie avec James. Booth était avec Hannah et elle, elle devait faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre et ne pas l'attendre.

Quand Aimée vit son père faire un baiser à sa mère, elle eut un grand sourire. Quand son père se séparera de sa mère elle lui fit un énorme câlin, elle était contente.

- Je t'aime, papa.

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie, je t'aime très fort.

- Maman aussi, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Aimée.

Elle fit un énorme câlin à sa fille, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux quand elle réalisa que c'était la première fois que sa fille lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

* * *

**J'espere que vous avez aimé cette suite.**

**La suite, sûrement dans la semaine, je ne vous promets pas.**

**Bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas ma review, je répondrais à vos questions Avec beaucoup de plaisir !**


End file.
